AllStar Summer Island
by FelineofWriting
Summary: The residents of All-Star Town are ready for the fun of their lives as they head to Summer Island, but there will be danger and randomness in every corner as the Island is kept secret to a little cursed girl name Kastar.
1. Intro

_Author's Notes: Hey everyone, this summer I decided to make a Summer Crossover Fanfic, Summer Island. So I'll allow any OCs that people ask me to put in, if you want your OC to be in this fanfic let me know on the forums and I'll be gladly to add them in here._

_**Summer Island Prologue**_

_**Summer Island...An island that one appears once every summer each year... The island is splitted into two parts. One is the good and One is the bad.**_

_**Heroes take the light side of the island where there is life, greenery, fresh waters, and a very beautiful luxury hotel. Magical creatures from all over will be there along with the heroic heroes of all different shapes or sizes will enjoy. (Meaning Heroic OCs, other characters, and much.) The Light side is also peaceful and nothing bad happens there.**_

_**For the Dark side of the island, there is no life nor sunshine. The trees are dead, the only liquid the island has are molten lava, evil creatures lurk around the dead lands, and there is a very dark evil castle that is similar to the hotel, only much sinister and evil.**_

_**The heroes of the Light side make sure the dark side doesn't take the light away from them, but the dark side wants the light gone and take the island for themselves. Most brave heroes of the light side go in the dark side and few only come out alive while some don't.**_

_**Now Summer Island still lives today, even a little girl knows much about the island and the villains are eagered to get her to spill the beans about the legend of Summer Island.**_

_**The story of Good and Evil of Summer...is about to begin the anew...**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

We see the sun coming up over the hills and then we switch to a house and the clock reads 12:00. We then see Trippz, my OC, making breakfast. The Janitor from Scrubs comes walking by as he mops, then gets smacked in the face by the door as Trippz rushes out. The Janitor shook his fist angrily at her as she left.

_**Sun's up**_

_**It's a little after twelve.**_

_**Make breakfast for myself**_

_**leave the work for someone else.**_

Now Trippz is running along the trail as Sasha, Grace, Okami Amaterasu, Frostblood, and Hank joined in running alongside with her.

_**People say...**_

_**They say that's just a phase**_

_**They tell me to act my age**_

_**WELL I AM!!!**_

Now Trippz jumps out and is riding on a pure glowing purple Hover board riding along the waters of the ocean, Sonic, Tails, Fang, Tina, and Genie joined in.

**On this perfect day**

**nothing's standing in my way!**

Chris Maclean and Chef Hatchet are fixing the Zigoton's catapult and when the Chef got done fixing it and putting the water balloons on it, the six heroes rode by and scared him, setting the catapult to throw the balloons.

_**On this perfect**_

_**when nothing can go wrong!**_

Fourtailton, Gong, Bowser, and Grand Duke are sitting quietly sipping tea until the water balloons fell on top of them, soaking them and then angrily chased Chris and Chef.

_**It's the perfect day,**_

_**Tomorrow's gonna come too soon.**_

Trippz and her five friends rode by as the Eds and a blonde-hair girl name Carrie waved, Homestar comes running by with three boxes of pizzas and Carrie chases after him as Eddy facepalmed his face and Ed laughing.

_**I could stay,**_

_**Forever as I am...**_

_**On this perfect day!!!**_

The sun has went down as Amaterasu howled in the night sky.

_**Sun's down,**_

_**A little after ten.**_

Trippz and her friends come out as well as a cheetah name Chee-tah and a Leopard name Leo-Pard hanged out with her.

_**I pick up all my friends,**_

_**In my Mercedes Benz.**_

A Mahopon name Kastar and a Megapon name Nimbus comes running up to them, then Nimbus trips and some cotton candy got on top of him as the girls giggled. Nimbus just scratches his head.

_**Wake up!!**_

_**Don't tell me it's just a dream,**_

Hero and a blue Osie name Cyclone are hanging around under Ubo Bon as they rested.

_**cause when I've had enough you'll hear me say.**_

_**Now don't you try to rain on my...**_

Amaterasu appears again and the sun comes up as she howls and then Trippz comes flying up to the sky.

_**PERFECT DAY!!!**_

_**Nothing's standing in my way!**_

Anti-Drug Ninetails, Kastar, Fuego, Tina, and Dav riding on his Charizard joined with her.

_**On this perfect day,**_

_**when nothing can go wrong.**_

Queen Kharma is watching the heroes through a magical orb along with the villains.

_**It's the perfect day,**_

_**tomorrow's gonna come too soon.**_

Strong bad and the Thing were relaxing getting some tan, but Cecilia tackles the Thing and hugs him, due to the yellow creature's disgust.

_**I could stay,**_

_**forever as I am...**_

_**On this perfect day!!!**_

Mario, Luigi, and Homer are running away from Carrie as she had a big mallet with her, trying to squash them like bugs. Then we switch to Grim playing poker with Edward and his siblings, apparently Alice won and Grim slams his head on the table in defeat.

_**I'm in the race, but I already won.**_

_**And getting there can be half the fun.**_

Chee-tah is chasing after General Gong all over the fields and then he encounter Luffy and his pirate crew as they beat him up.

_**So stop me till I'm good and done.**_

_**Don't you try to rain on my...**_

General Gong got thrown out and he hits Ed from behind as a woman with a pistol name Mei-Ling pulls it out and aims it at him, then getting chased by him.

_**Perfect day...**_

_**It's the perfect day...**_

Trippz is looking up at the sky as cherry blossom pedals came flying by in the breeze. Then Trippz jumps down from the cliff she was standing on as she spread her black wings out.

_**It's the perfect day**_

_**Nothing's gonna bring me down**_

_**I could stay,**_

_**forever as I am!!!**_

Everyone is now standing on the rocks, some of them showing off, being goofy, and some showing magic.

_**On this perfect day,**_

_**nothings standing in my way.**_

Chris and the Chef are watching Trippz fly around the sky with Cynder and Spyro.

_**On this perfect day,**_

_**when nothing can go wrong.**_

Chee-tah and her brother Leo-pard hit the two in the heads with the frying pans as they gave each other high fives.

_**On this perfect day.**_

_**I'm in the race, but I already won.**_

_**And getting there can be half the fun.**_

The two siblings then rushed out as Chee-tah tackles , but Leo-pard stopped and stared as he puts his hand on his face in fustration.

_**So don't stop me till I'm good and done**_

_**Don't you try to rain on my...**_

Trippz then gives the readers a victory sign as everyone stared up as Hoshipon, a star patapon, shone in the sky.

_**PERFECT DAY!!!**_

The camera then zooms around the Heroes as they stand looking victorious and brave.

_**on this perfect day!**_

Then the camera switches to the villains ready for the heroes to battle them.

_**On this perfect day!!!**_

The Heroes are now around the Bonfire as the patapons dances around the fire.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The song keeps repeating over and over until it screws up.

Ed: Oops...

Trippz: ED!! YOU SCREWED UP THE INTRO OF THE FANFIC!!!

Ed: Sorry Trippz, won't happen again.

Trippz: (Sighs) Tina, get another CD, Ed messed up the song.

Tina: Got it, sis. (Runs off)

Trippz: (Looks at the Readers) Hello Readers, if you are reading this that means we are getting things together as Summer is around the corner. This fanfic will probably go live on June 1st, until then you can go to the forums of our Creator-

Random Patapon: And almighty! (Runs off)

Trippz: ...And tell us who to put on the fanfic, in the meantime, see ya all soon.

CRASH!!!

Trippz: EDDY!!!

Eddy: Double D did it!

Double D: WHAT?!?

Trippz: (Sighs)...

EDIT!!!!

Trippz:WHAT THE SAM HILL NOW?!?

Fuego:Sorry Trippz, but the Author decided that we should release the chapters now.

Trippz:SAY WHAT?!

Fuego:Sorry, but rules are rules.

Trippz:Okay fine, the chapters will be released today...probably right now.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Trippz-French Grissom's Fanfic presents...**_

_**All-Star Summer Island**_

_**I disclaim all characters and OCs except mine, some of the OCs belong to their rightful owners.**_

**Chapter 1: The book.**

Summer has just come in All-Star Town. The air is fresh with the summer breeze and it is the last 3 days of school for Trippz Grissom and her friends. Trippz headed towards the Cul-De-Sac to pick up the Eds from their homes for the last 3 days of school. She walks up to Ed's house and knocked on the door. As she waited she can hear growling and crashing inside."What the heck is going on in there?" Trippz asked herself, Ed opens the door and grabs her, wrapping his arms and legs on her like a pole. "Sarah again, Ed?"

"She's being mean to me again, Trippz!" Ed sobbed, Trippz looks up and sees Sarah trying to attack. Luckily due to Trippz's gift of the Force, she closes the door and she can hear Sarah slam her face into the door.

"YOU'RE IN TROUBLE ED WHEN YOU GET HOME!!!" Sarah shouted from inside. Trippz sighs as Ed gets off of the Jedi cat.

"I don't know what came over Sarah," Ed said."But she said that I broke her dolls."

"I bet did it, he's one tough cat that'll do anything to be helpful...or just cause trouble."Just then, the two hear the animals from Rolf's place screeching in fear."Now what?" The two rushed over to Rolf's house and saw some eyeballs with legs and arms known as Patapons getting chased by Rolf as they have got Wilfred, Rolf's pig, in their hands."PATAPONS!!!" The patapons stop to look at Trippz in confusing as Wilfred flew off their hands.

"SONACOFF!!" Rolf gibbered as he attacks the patapons. Trippz sweatdrops as she watches the poor things get attacked by the son of the shephard. Once Rolf was done, Rolf glares at Trippz and starts yelling at her. "IF ROLF SEES A SPECK OF THESE EYEBALLS ON ROLF'S TERF, ROLF WILL REIN THE UNDERWORLD OF HADES!!!" After said that, a grey fox with four tails known as Fourtailpon appears in front of Rolf.

"Oh really?" Fourtailpon snarled. "Well maybe I should tie you to a tree until a Dodonga comes and get you!" Rolf began to sweat."Now if I were you, I'd get ready for school!" And with that, Rolf rushes inside. Fourtailpon chuckled and looks at the patapons, who are shivering with fear of what they did.

"Fourtailpon, please forgive us!" One patapon pleaded.

"We didn't mean to do it!" Another one pleaded.

"Guys, it's cool." Fourtailpon smiled."It was a accident and it ain't no big." Fourtailpon looks up at Trippz."Hey Lord Trippz, shouldn't you be off to school?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Trippz and Ed rushes over to Eddy's house, Eddy was still sleeping on his bed. Trippz walks over and sits down on the edge and shook him."Eddy wake up, it's time for school bud." Eddy rolls over, putting a pillow over his head. Trippz sighs in annoyance.

"Allow me Trippz." Ed said, grabbing Trippz and putting her down, few feet away from the bed. Ed gets out a horn and blows on it, sending Eddy to the ceiling. Eddy's head was now through the ceiling."See? That's how you wake up a sleepy head Eddy."

"Ed you numbskull!" Eddy barked, getting himself unstuck."How many times do I have to tell ya? DON'T WAKE ME UP IN THE FREAKING MORNING!!!"

"But Eddy, it's the last 3 days of school." Trippz said, digging through his closet."If we're fast enough, we can get Double D and-" Trippz just got done getting Eddy's clothes that she didn't see Double D."Oh hey there Double D."

"Are all three of you ready for our last 3 days of school?" Double D said excited."Oh I can just see my grades now. All in A+'s." Trippz could imagine herself getting F's.

"I'm staying home today!" Eddy said, laying back down. Trippz grabs the flatheaded ed-boy and dresses him and then kicks him outside."HEY!!!"

"Sorry bud, but you made me do it." Trippz said, dusting her hands. A little yellow blob creature, known as a Loco Roco, sees Trippz and the Eds and hops towards them as it lands on top of Trippz.

"Trippz!" It said.

"Hey, Loco Roco Kulche, nice to see you today." Trippz greeted, smiling. "You ready for the summer?"

"Kul!"

"I swear, it gets wierder and wierder when you talk to creatures like that." Eddy commented.

"That's because everyone respects a hero, Eddy." Ed said. Eddy just glares at him.

"Well come on you three." Trippz said, putting Loco Roco Kulche down. She waved good-bye to the little guy as the four walked off to school. When they were half-way there, someone was watching them in the darkness. It was a fourtailed black fox with red eyes, black and red armour, and his tip of his tails have red eye marks on him, that would be the Zigoton Commander, Fourtailton. Trippz halted the Eds.

"Whoa there you guys." Trippz said, halting the Eds. She glares at Fourtailton."What do YOU want?"

"Don't be such a pest today, Trippz Grissom." Fourtailton snared."I ain't in the mood to put up with you today."

"pssh...I say he's probably up to something." Eddy said, glaring at the fourtailed fox. Fourtailton glares at Eddy.

"You better hold your tongue, Flathead!"

"Hey, no one talks to my friends like that pal!" Trippz barked. The two glared at each other as sparks appeared showing how mad they were at each other. Trippz snorted in anger and walks away. "Come on, you guys! We got school!" Trippz and the Eds walked off as Fourtailton watches.

"I'll see you on Summer Island then..." And with that, Fourtailton walks away.

The four got to school on time as they seated to their desks in Math for First Period. Trippz sighs in worriness as she doesn't know what will go on, her report card and plus she won't get a break from fighting all of the villains around All-Star town. As Trippz sat, Marge Simpson came in with some report cards on her hands.

"Okay children, since it's the last 3 days of school I've been asked to give you all your report card." Marge explained, giving them out. "some of you failed, but maybe next year you'll do fine." Trippz closed her eyes as Marge gave her the report card. Trippz picks it up and looks at it. Her eyes widen.

"OH...MY..." Trippz felt like she was going to choke. Her grades are:

Math= A+

English= B-

History= A-

Art= A+ (Because of my skills on art)

Science=C

All her study halls, all the help she need was finally paid off. Her eyes twitched as everyone looked at her. Marge takes a look at her. "Um..., are you okay?"

Tina Grissom, Trippz's sister, comes up to Trippz. "Sis, are you okay?"

Trippz shook her head from her surprise shock and looks at everyone. She sweatdrops."Um...Shock Attack?" Trippz sighed, after she did that she heard Double D screamed from next door. "He's probably got a B or something next door." Trippz rolled her eyes. Study Hall had came and Trippz was looking around the library to read a book. She found a book that looked interesting to her, it was all the way to the corner and it was dusty too. She blew on the dust and it says "Legend of Summer Island." Trippz just stares at it and looks over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching. After she checked she grabs the book and sets it in front of the desk. Apparently, the Librarian was none other than the Janitor from the TV series Scrubs. Trippz yelped. "Aw man, who hired YOU here?!"

"What? Can't get a part-time job as well?" The Librarian-Hospital Janitor asked, glaring at Trippz. "If I were you I wouldn't tell anyone." He grabs the book and looks at it. He turns it back and forth, left and right. "Uh-huh...I thought they got rid of this thing a long time ago."

"What? That book was suppose to get rid of centuries ago?"

The Librarian-Hospital Janitor leans close to Trippz and whispers "This book is one of the most rare books that could hardly be found around this world. A student who came from there was a patapon like your masked friend. Only this patapon was a girl and a Mahopon and she had a mask shape like a heart and she was also a Wagyanba Rarepon too (A/N: Try saying "Wagyanba Rarepon" Three times fast). She took notes about her land. If I were you I keep this as a secret, comprende?"

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone get into it." Trippz replied.

"Well if you're going to keep it, you'll pay me $30." Trippz glares at him, then reached into her pocket and got out 30 dollars to him and then left. When she left she runs down the hallway to get back to her Resource Room, but when she turned to the corner she bumped into someone. She fell down as the book fell on her lap. She looks up to meet a gray-haired man wearing a blue robe name Warlic.

"Miss Grissom, don't you have disaplend?" Warlic said. "Someone could get hurt if they don't watch where they are going!"

"S-Sorry, Warlic. I-I was just trying to get to my Study Hall Room. I mean, I bought a book from the librarian and he said I could keep it sooo...Gotta go!" Trippz ran pass Warlic as the blue mage just stands there. Wehn Trippz got to her classroom she sat down to the corner, she looks behind her back to see if anyone ain't look, then looks through the book, she begins reading it too...

_"June 1st, beginning of Summer Vacation..._

_I now just got out of school and went back to my home to get ready for our little vacation. Mommy and Daddy said that there is an island they were bound to see the island. They said that I should stay in the hotel until they return from their trip from the island as it only appears every summer. I sure hope mommy and daddy make it back on time. In the meanwhile, my babysitter is a strange one as he always takes me out for Sundaes and talks about magic and magical creatures left and right. He ain't boring, I think his stories are cool! I just hope my parents make it home on time to pick me up for this luxury vacation._

_June 2nd...._

_My parents sent me pictures of Summer Island. They said that there are residents just like them on the island called Patapons. I'm a Mahopon so that currently makes me a Patapon as well. There are other residents known as Loco Roco, Muimui, Goombas, Koopas, Shy Guys, and Monty Moles. I cannot wait to see this island. They also said that the island is split into two sides; the good side and the dark side. The good side is full of life of trees, animals, and plantations along with a pretty castle-like hotel with everyone in one place. While the evil side of the island has no life at all, overrun with evil, heartless, nobodies, Zigotons, and Mojas, there are red skies everyday, the weather there is worst, there are dead trees, volcanoes, and there is a spooky castle hotel as well only for villains. I just hope my parents stay away from the bad guys as I don't want them getting hurt."_

Before Trippz could go on, something orange with black spots appears in front of her. Trippz went tumbling backward of her seat as she fell. She fell with a thud, everyone looked to see what happen."HIIIIII!!!" Shouted a female cheery voice. Trippz got up and looks up to see a sonic-style cheetah with black spots and blonde long hair, black clothes, and yellow eyes."I'm Chee-tah the cheetah, nice to meet you!"

"Trippz Grissom..."Trippz groans and gets up. "Do you HAVE to sneak up on me like that?"

"um....yeah? Maybe?"Then she gets out a bag of popcorn out of nowhere."Popcorn?!"

"Oh great...another lapjob..."

"Hey watcha got there?" Chee-tah grabs the book away from Trippz.

"Hey give it back!"

"You have to catch me first!" And with that, Chee-tah sped off from the room very fast it's hard where she went. Trippz just stood there, dumstruck.

"How the fudge...GET BACK HERE!!!" Trippz ran off the room."Man, last 3 days of school and my book gets stolen! WHAT'S NEXT?!?"

In Warlic's Room, Warlic was just sitting in there, reading his book of magic that he got from Wizham so he can know what they could do. As he read, he heard confersation in the hallways.

"Hey Rolf, did you check out that wierd Patapon girl with the crazy horns?" Kevin's voice said.

"You mean the Mahopon Girl? Rolf has seen her, but Rolf does not know what she is seeking." Rolf said. Warlic peeked out and kept listening.

"I'm telling you man, she scared the jeepers out of me. Said something about some dumb book she lost, if she lost something she could at least go to the lost and found and got it from there."

"Maybe the Mahopon magic girl may have a book full of information in which we may not want to know." Chee-tah comes zooming by with the book, giving Warlic a chance to see it. Trippz come running by as well.

"I'MMA GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT WHEN I GET YA!!!" Trippz growled. Warlic gasps and went back into his classroom. He gets out a picture of him and a young patapon girl with a bowtie and starry black boots on and she was a gyaba due to the small horns she had.

"I thought you would be gone for a long time." Warlic said, still looking at the picture. "Your parents were still not found and now you shown your face. Looks like we will meet soon...Kastar."

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The mysterious Patapon hero Girl.

Trippz was still chasing the weird Cheetah girl name Chee-tah around the Gym as her friends, Double D, Ed, Popfang, and Fuego were sitting and watching her go.

"What on earth is Trippz doing chasing that poor helpless cheetah?" Double D asked.

"That cheetah stole a book Trippz bought from the library."Popfang said, relaxing.

"Isn't that impropriate to chase someone?"

"Not if you steal from them." Eddy runs in the Gym and jumps on the bleachers next to Fuego.

"Fuego, you gotta see this picture I took from a wierd new girl!" Eddy giggled.

"New girl? On the last 3 days of school?" Fuego asked, Eddy showed Fuego a picture on his Digital Camera. It was a Patapon wearing a red mask with a heart on it, she was also a Wagyanba because she had evil-like horns, but this one has stars dangling down from them, she wore a black robe with stars and moons on it, boots with stars on it, and a staff with a moon-shape tip with a star floating on it. "Eddy, it's rude to take pictures of wierd students like that!"

"Yeah, but this one's going into Myspace!"

"I have a Myspace with a picture of my homemade mud pie!" Ed said, Popfang just looks at him. "I got about 50 views of it too."

"You must be really special, Ed." Popfang said sarcasticly. Trippz walks over to the bleachers exhausted.

"That...girl...is...fast..."Trippz panted before collapsing. "She runs like Road Runner, I swear!"

"Speaking of which, Mr. Krabs just called. he said you owe him $50."

"$50?!? For what?!"

"He said he doesn't know, he just thinks up crazy things to make people pay up. Then he said that you do too much heroic stuff too."

"Oh really?!" Trippz pulls out her cellphone and dials phone number.

"Hello?" A voice said on the phone.

"LISTEN HERE YA CHEAPSTAKE!!! I AIN'T PAYING ZIT OF WHAT YOU SAID, IF YOU CALL ANYONE ELSE JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE ME AND WANT MY MONEY DOESN'T MEAN YOU GOTTA GET YOUR WAY!! NOW STAY OUT OF MY FRIENDS BUSINESS OR ELSE!!!" And with that, Trippz hangs up as her friends and everyone else in the gym stares at her. Trippz sweatdrops."Um..."

"You and your anger issues Trippz, I swear..." Fuego sighed.

Meanwhile outside of the school, a patapon wearing an orange mask with a red lightning on it is sitting against a tree, his hands behind his head as he gazes at the sky.

"Nothing like a good summer sunny day." The patapon said to himself. "Sure hope Lord Trippz hurries up in there. I know how school is sometimes." right when he finishes, he looks and sees some sort of armoured-covered blue creature. "What the Great Patapon is that?!" The patapon grabs his spear and walks towards it quietly as the blue creature had it's back turned on him. The patapon came closer until he finally got close enough. The patapon pokes the creature with the bottom of his spear.

"hey, do you mind not poke me?" The creature said. The patapon jumped to hear it speak as the creature turns around to face the patapon. "Not all Denjuu creatures like to be poked you know."

"A...Denjuu?"

"Yeah, I came from a world where different creatures are. i'm known as a Oshe."

"...Never heard of one, are you a new Pokemon creature?"

"LOL!!! I wish! But no I'm not. I'm actally a Telefang Creature."

"...Telefang?"

"Well, yeah. Telefang is like a pokemon-type of game, only it's a japanese game, never released to the U.S. until some lapjob decided to hack it into an English game."

Hero sits back down by the tree, his back leaning against it as the creature known as a Oshe comes over."So you come from another world then?"

"Absolutely!" Hero takes a look at his shell.

"Due to your look, you're probably rock huh?"

"eeeh...not really." Hero looks at him."I actually control the wind. I call myself Cyclone, why do they call you Hero?"

Hero looks up at the sky."I have no memory of my past...I was just a wonderer until the patapons found me. I discovered that I can be in any patapon forms to rid the evil. Their goal was to try and find 'IT' but I don't know if we found 'IT' yet..."

"Huh..." Cyclone lies down. "Well I'm sure you'll do fine there, Hero."

In the School building, the student that Eddy was talking about was roaming around the hallways, it goes into the library, then goes to the corner where the book should've been, but it was missing...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!" It screamed, apparently the patapon turns out to be a girl."MY BOOK!!! IT'S GONE!!!!"

"Hey! Quiet over there!" Kevin shouted."Some of us are trying to figure out what we can do over the summer!"The patapon girl went up to his face.

"Or maybe you need disaplend!!!" The patapon girl growled, an angry anime vein popping up on her head.

"Or maybe you need to get out of my face wierdo!"

"Kevin! Respect the wierd girl!" Nazz said, walking up to the patapon."Now, could you tell me what the book looked like?"

"Well it's brown and it has brown printing with the world 'Island' on it." The patapon looked down the floor."That book means more to me."

"I think Trippz must've bought it out from that wierd librarian."

"And who is this...Trippz you speak of?"

"Well...She's a purple kitty cat with wierd red and black stars on her, she has a scar on her right eye which is freaky looking, and she has black wings. You can't miss her at all."

"hmm...I'll try to find her." Before the patapon left, Nazz shouted out."Watch out for the Ouran Host Club!" The patapon didn't know what the blonde girl was talking about, but she need to find her book. She just looked through room to room seeing if anyone has her book. It took her about 30 minutes to try and find it, but nothing. The patapon girl stomps in grief.

"HURG!! I'll never find my book!" The patapon girl kicks the door next to her so hard, she didn't know anyone was in there. She leaned against the door and sobbed. A small orange creature known as a Moglin comes walking by and sees the patapon girl and walks up to her.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" The Moglin asked politely. The patapon girl looks at the moglin.

"I-I can't find m-my book, I lost my most-posession book!" The patapon sobbed.

"aw...Twilly no like sad girls." The moglin name Twilly got out a handkercheif and gave it to the patapon girl and she blows on it."Twilly will make sure Patapon girl be okay."

The patapon girl sniffled a bit."Thanks, but I think I can look for it myself." Twilly looks up at the door.

"Um...I think we should go now."

"Why? Is there something forbid in here?"

"Well...Yes there is, you see...there is a club going on in there that only rich kids are allowed inside."

The patapon girl got up."Whoa, thank you for the warning. I should go back to searching before-" Just before she could walk away, Trixie Tang comes around the corner and sees the patapon girl standing there along with Twilly.

"What are you doing here?!" Trixie shrieked."This hall is for rich kids only!"

"Oh my goodness, please let me explain I-"Before the patapon could finish, Trixie blows the whistle.

"RUN!!!" Twilly shouted, grabbing the patapon girl's hand and they took off while two boys with light red hair, blue shirts, and black pants and shoes comes rushing out.

"What's going on?!" The two asked the same time.

"There was a freaking patapon girl and that moglin in the hallways!" Trixie said.

"Don't worry, we'll find them!" The two rushes out and starts chasing Twilly and the patapon girl.

Meanwhile with the Eds, Trippz, Tina, and Fuego. They were at their 6th period class in the cook room. They were free to make their snacks to take with them. Fuego looks over to see what Trippz was doing.

"Hey Trippz, what are you making?" Fuego asked.

"Dumplings, chinese style." Trippz said cheerily."Rah Gashapon taught me how to make them, but as a snack."

"ah..."

"What about you?"

"Jalapeno poppers, very hot rare jalapenos wrapped in special hot cheese and breading. It's a Dragon Firebending special recipe."

"Do you know what I'm making?!" Airwing yelled out, scaring the girls.

"What, Airwing?"

"CUPCAKES!!!" Airwing shows them twelve burnt cupcakes."See?"

"Airwing, the cupcakes are burnt to the core." Trippz corrected."And besides, I highly doubt it'll be a good snack for us."

"Speaking of which, have you ever got that book back from the girl?"

"Chee-tah? Not yet, but I will though..." Just then, Trippz sees the book she was looking for."Oh my god, Fuego look!"

Fuego looks and sees the book."Well...I guess the teacher took it away from her I guess."

Trippz goes over and grabbed the book, but when she picks it up a light brown lemur with big eyes was hanging onto it."Mort!"

"Hi, it's me!!!" Mort shouted cheerfully. Trippz grabs the lemur and puts him down.

"Mort, I don't know what you are doing in cooking class, but not right now!" Just then, a grey lemur with a leaf crown name Julien comes along and steals Trippz's book."HEY!!!"

"Excuse me, hay is for horses." Julien corrected, Trippz puts her hands on her hips. "And I don't know why you are taking my book when I found it fair and square!"

"Dude, I got that from the library so it personally belongs to me now!"

"But YOU got it for ME!!"

"Y'know what?! I don't care if you're a king of kingdom come, that book is mine, ya stupid lemur."

"Don't you dare called me stupid, little kitty girl!"

The Red guy pops up and separates the two from fighting. "HEY!!! WHAT'S ALL THE COMMOTION?! We have a cooking class going on AND IT'S FREE COOKING TOO SINCE IT'S THE LAST 3 DAYS OF SCHOOL!!!"

"This lemur stole my book!" Trippz growled, glaring at Julien."I just wanna beat you right now!" Julien gave her a raspberry."WHY YOU LITTLE-!!!" Trippz tried to go after him, but the red guy stops her.

"HEY!!! THERE IS NO FIGHTING IN THIS CLASS!!! Unless you want Summer School, YOU CHILL OUT MISSY!!!" Then the Red Guy takes the book from Julien and gave it back to Trippz.

"But that's my book!" Julien exclaimed.

"I don't see your name on it, plus YOU CAN'T READ!!!" Then the Red guy buttwalks back to his seat. Fuego watches in disgust.

"Eurgh, I'll be glad to get out of here and away from that wacko for a while." Fuego said to Trippz."By the way, what's so special about that book anyway?"

"I don't know."Trippz said, looking down at it."But it maybe important later on." Trippz finishes up her cooking and wraps them in leaves as Rah Gashapon told her it keeps them fresh until snack time.

In the next class with the eds, Tina, Popfang, Dracruel, Kevin, and Rolf. Warlic was in there passing out magic books that everyone can use to practice magic. Rolf in the meantime was too nervous that he tore the book apart. Warlic sighs."Okay, so that's one less student who won't be practicing magic." Warlic passes the books to the Eds and Tina."Tina Grissom..."

"Yes, Mr. Warlic?"

"I have to say, you are one of the top students who can really know how to use their time of magic for this class. I am very proud of you."

"Teacher's pet." Eddy mumbled, Popfang had a vein on her head and punches him with her limbless hand giving him a black eye.

"Miss Rainstorm, now that was uncall for!"

"He was calling her a Teacher's Pet!"

"It's true, I heard him as well." Dracruel agreed. Warlic glares at Eddy.

"Then Eddy, you march right into the principle's office now!" Eddy grumbles as he walks out. Tina looks at Popfang and Dracruel who gave each other high fives.

"Thank you, you two. I didn't even know Eddy was jealous." Tina said.

"That's because we want to keep an eye out for the sibling of Trippz."

Eddy walked down the hallway as he started griping about the Rainstorms. As he did Twilly and the wierd Patapon girl collides into him. Eddy fell down to the floor and looks at the two."Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," Twilly said."Twilly and patapon girl running away by Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin"

"The two twin brothers?!"

"Please, I don't want to be captured!" The patapon girl pleaded. Then the two boys name Hikaru and Kaoru came around the corner and charges right at the Patapon Girl."EEEEEK!!!"

"LOOK OUT!!!" Twilly and Eddy pushes her away as the two starts tackling the twins. Hank, a brown dog wearing a "Hall Monitor" uniform sees this and starts barking at all of them.

"HEY!!! WHAT THE TARNATION IS GOING ON HERE?!" Hank barked. The twins, Eddy, and Twilly stopped fighting. Hank glares at Hikaru and Kaoru."And what are you two doing out and about?!"

"We were chasing a Mahopon Patapon girl..."Hikaru explained.

"And she was trespassing our Rich Corner too."Kaoru added.

"So we're trying to bring Justice on her." Both of them finished. The Mahopon Patapon girl rushes to Hank.

"Please, all I ask is to search for something important to me!" The Mahopon Patapon girl pleaded. Hank just hesitates, then sighs.

"Fine...Here's my order;"Hank began. "Hikaru, Kaoru, you two git!"

"Yes sir!" The two twins run off. Hank looks at the Patapon girl.

"You, come with me!" The Mahopon girl gulped and walked with Hank to the class where Trippz is. Trippz looks over and sees Hank with the mahopon girl."Trippz, you think you can keep an eye on this fine lady for the last three days? The rich kids were chasing her."

"Um...Sure..." Trippz replied. The Cowdog left the kitchen while the Mahopon girl stands there. The Red Guy buttwalks to the girl.

"Why, heeellloooooooo." The Red Guy said."I am Cooksbutt! You must be a new student, TOO BAD IT'S THE LAST THREE DAYS SO YOU FAIL!!!"

"Get away from me, freak!" The patapon girl barked. She runs over to Fuego and Trippz. She then notice that Trippz had her book."MY BOOK!!!"

"Huh?" Trippz looks down."Oh is this your book?"

"Yes, I've been looking for it for hours!"

"Oh well, here ya go." Before the Mahopon girl got a chance to take it, Chee-tah pops up again and steals it from them."HEY!!!"

"GIVE IT BACK!!!"

"NO!!! IT'S MINE!!" Chee-tah shouted."MINE MINE MINE!!!" The mahopon girl wields her staff up and shocks Chee-tah, turning her into ashes."I smell hot dogs." The mahopon picks up her book which was unharmed.

"What a relief...I'm sorry I had to do that."

"Nah, she was getting on my nerves too." Trippz said."I'm sorry I stole that book of yours."

"No problem...It's...It's my life to me..." The mahopon girl sits down and sighs sadly."....only a couple more days and it'll come..."

Fuego grabs Trippz by the wing."Ow ow ow ow ow!!!" Trippz whined as the firebender dragon drags the winged cat to the hallway.

"Trippz, what does she mean by 'A couple more days'?"

"I don't know! Cut her some slack, Fuego."

"Trippz, she's a Wagyanba Mahopon. Wagyanbas are evil-looking patapons, I think she's trying to pull our legs!"

"Fuego, come on. She's a helpless little Mahopon, how can she be trouble?"

"I don't, I just know they're up to no good by the look of their appearance!"

"You're starting to sound like Luigi, you know that?"

"You can't prove that!"

"You just said it!"

"Did not!"

"Yeah...ya did!"

"Geh!! Y'know what, forget it!" Fuego marches back into the classroom, Trippz just sits down next to the Mahopon girl.

"Gah...I'm sorry we were fighting, I know you ain't evil." Trippz said, smiling to the mahopon girl."By the way, my name is Trippz."

"Kastar...Nice to meet you, Trippz..." The mahopon name Kastar said. "You...looked at my book huh?"

Trippz looks away."...Sorry...I know I wasn't suppose to read other's diary-journal book...So embarassing..."

"I don't blame you, you didn't do anything wrong..."

After school, everyone left the building as Trippz, Fuego, Fang, Tina, Kastar,Airwing, and the Eds walked home.

"Man, a summer vacation and we have nothing plan of where we might relax at!" Eddy said."Man this sucks!"

"Maybe we can take a vacation to Yoshi's Island, Eddy." Trippz suggested.

"Snoresville!" Trippz just glared at him.

"Ooh ooh, why don't we ask Kastar? Maybe she has something we should know!" Airwing said.

"What?!"Kastar gasped."I-I-I...Well you see...oh goodness...I don't think I'm ready to tell all of you..."

"awwwww..."

"That's all right, Kastar." Double D said."You can always tell us another time."

"Thank you, Double D." Kastar thanked. Kastar spend the night with Fuego, the Eds are back in their own homes, Trippz, Tina, and Airwing are back at the shop. Kastar stayed up all night looking through her book, remembering everything that happen to her life.

_"June 4th._

_My parents called me and my babysitter today, they said that they were almost attacked by monsters in the evil side of the island. At least they made it out okay, monsters can be really scary sometimes. My babysitter said that I should be aware of any scary creature that lurks around here. My babysitter's right, some Heartless and Nobodies can really be ugly creatures if I'm not careful._

_June 7th_

_My parents haven't sents me any mail nor phone calls in a few days. I'm beginning to worry about them, I hope nothing bad happen to them I want them to make it home safe for me so I can go see the island._

_June 15_

_My babysitter got a phone call from the police today, apparently he looked devastated because I saw him drop to the ground. He saw me and had a worried look in his eyes. I asked him what's wrong and he did, he said my parents are missing. I begin to cry as the babysitter held me close to him conforting me. He said that the police are trying their best to find my parents no matter what..."_

Kastar finished reading her book and looked outside. As she looked a pair of light brown eyes glowed from the darkness before it went away. She felt a shiver but it didn't worried her yet. She went to a room that Fuego made for her to sleep in for tonight. Kastar was about to remove her mask when she heard a voice.

"I thought you might be here." Said a calming voice, Kastar swirls around and saw Warlic standing in the shadows of the room. "It's been three years since we met."

"Warlic, what are you doing here?" Kastar asked.

"What? I can't visit my favorite Mahopon?" Warlic smiles. Kastar sits down on the bed as Warlic sat next to her. "I heard you were roaming the school today and wanted to see if anything is okay."

"Everything's okay, I got my book back is all I care about." Kastar looks down. "But...I'm scared that nobody would like me there. I mean that purple cat girl is half-vampire, her sister is full not-dead, her friends are a half brain Airbender and a dragon firebender. Fuego is letting me sleep here today, but I don't know about that black winged girl...She seems too aggressive and I'm scared that I'll slow her down."

"Kastar, now don't say that!" Warlic exclaimed. "Trippz isn't all that bad, she just have issues is all." Then they heard a crash in the hill where Trippz's shop is at.

"GOSH DARN IT AIRWING!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO MORE ANACONDAS!!!" Trippz's shouting can be heard.

"SQUAWK!!! OOPS MY BAD!!!" Airwing squawked.

"BACK!!! BACK SNAKE THING!!! BACK!!! ACK IT'S GOT ME!!!"

"EEEEK!!!" Warlic sighed as gun shots can be heard.

"What's all the commotion?!" Dante's voice can be heard. "Did Airwing order another anaconda again?!"

"YES!!!" Trippz screamed out.

"All right I got it!" Gun shots can be heard and loud angry and pain hisses can be heard. "There, the snake is dead."

"I am SO going to kick your butt Airwing!!!"

"HAVE MERCY!!!"

"See what I mean?" Warlic said calmly.

"Well... I guess you're right, thank you Warlic." Kastar looks up at him. "That makes me better..."

"Now It's close to midnight so I guess you should head to bed." Warlic got up. "I'll see you again soon." And with that, Warlic disappeared. Kastar removes her mask and sets it on the wall and took off her robe, then crawled into bed and layed down for tomorrow.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!" Fuego wakes up the next morning, she bangs her head in the ceiling and then crawls out grumbling of what the fudge was going on. She walks into Kastar's room and sees her cowardly under the desk. Fuego sweatdrops.

"Kastar, what is it?" Fuego asked.

"H-human...S-Sparkle...Sh-shimmering...V-vampire!!!" Kastar studdered. Fuego walks up to the window and sees a man wearing a blue shirt and jeans with white tennis shoes on is standing in the sunlight sparkling.

"That's just Edward Cullen, he won't bite." Fuego explained. "Okay, he's quiet and all but he's not that half-bad once you get used to him."

"I-I don't know...I know the Cullens pretty much...Even though they're on a diet I'm scared of them sneaking up on me."

"Boy, you sound like Dav sometimes. Now come on, we're going to be late."

Fuego steps outside and sees Cecilia playing around with three patapons with Spears. Cecilia sees the Firebending Dragon and waves. "HI FUEGO!!!"

"Lord Fuego!" The patapons shouted."Salutations!"

"Hey guys!" Fuego greeted."Nice to see all of you this morning!"

"I'm just playing with the patapons!" Cecilia said.

"But won't Dracruel and Popfang be worried?"

"Nah, I'll get in trouble later on. I get used to it."

"Y'know, even if they are vampires they're still your brother and sister right?"

"Yes I do!"

Kevin is riding his bike and stops to look at the girls."Hey blue-hair-birdbrain! I heard that you're being hunted by a certain eyeball freak!"

"EYEBALL FREAK?!" The patapons shouted angrily."WHO ARE YOU CALLING FREAKS?!"

"I meant the red ones, dorks!"

"DORKS?! GRRRRRRRR PON PON PATA PON!!!!" The patapons starts chasing Kevin as he rides off in a panic, being chased by the eyeball natives. Fuego sweatdrops.

"Sheesh..."Fuego sighed. Cecilia chases Kevin as well, Fuego looks and sees dark clouds coming in."Whoa, looks like we're going to have weather today."

Meanwhile, Trippz, Tina, and Airwing are walking down to school as Airwing starts jabbering about what she did last night.

"...And so me and Rayman are in the forest right," Airwing said."Then here comes Razorbeard and his men coming and I was all like 'AAAH!!!' and Rayman was all like 'Don't worry, I'll protect you Airwing.' And then he starts punching the pirates left and right! It was sooo cool! After all that, Pete and some Heartless came along so we ran for it until we hit a cliff and..." Trippz and Tina just ignored the rest of Airwing's story. Trippz notice it was getting dark.

"Hey, what happen to the sun?" Trippz asked, she looks up and sees rain coming down on them."Aww...perfect! Just what we need!"

"Odd," Tina said."The weatherman didn't say anything about the rain today."

"Maybe it was unexpected." Ed comes prancing up to them.

"Hey guys, have you heard about the mystery lunch meals today?" Ed asked, Trippz, Tina, and Airwing looked at each other. Ed gives them each three slips of Lunchtime menus. "It sounds odd, but I heard they're going to serve us something to eat!"

Trippz looks at it, the foods are:

Stinky Boy Ala kabab

Sockboy fondue

Cat Roast

Limbless on a stick

Money Boy Soup....

Trippz read through it and scratches her head. "Now who would put strange meals like this on here?"

"Maybe it's a special lunch?" Tina said. Chee-tah pops up and eats the Lunch Menu."WHOA!!!"

"WHAT?! YOU AGAIN?!"

"MEEP MEEP!!" Chee-tah shouted before running off in full speed. "COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!!"

"What is with that woman?!"

"Maybe she ate one of those Hazy Shrooms." Airwing suggested, then she looks and sees Edward walking along the sidewalk with his siblings; Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. Airwing runs up to them and she hugs Alice. "HELLO!!!"

"Airwing!" Alice shouted in surprise."Nice to see you, crazy bird."

Edward chuckled to see the half-brained bird. "Are you trying to cause trouble again?"

"Nope, just walkin' to school with my friends. Anyone want a grill cheese sandwich?!" Airwing gets out a grilled cheese sandwich with lint on it. The vampires had disgusted look on their faces.

"Um...No thanks Airwing, we're not hungry right now..." Emmett said.

"Oh right because you guys don't eat as much." Airwing stuffs the sandwich in her mouth.

"Say Airwing," Edward said. "You wouldn't happen to see a funny-looking cheetah around, do you?"

"You mean Chee-tah?"

"You know her?"

"Kinda...Why?"

"She stole my literature book and I need to return it or else my dad will throw a fit."

"Sorry you guys, but she took off after she ate a Lunch Menu that we're going to have for lunch."

"Airwing, come on!" Trippz shouted.

"Duty calls! MAKE UP!!!" Airwing gets out a chalk eraser and slams it into her faces, knocking her backward. Everyone got to school on time, Kastar was now with Trippz for the entire time in school. Everyone was free to roam around the school building just not outside, and likes usual the Cullen family are sitting around on one table in the lunch room just doing some conversation with each other. Hero was inside along with Cyclone, Twilly showed up as well with a Shadow-type Chao only this one doesn't have a ball over it's head. And plus there was a mysterious Megapon wearing a blue mask with a teardrop on it, rabbit-like features on his head, and dark blue-grey cape, the Megapon is sitting in the corner of the lunch room not saying anything. Eddy notice this and then takes a picture of him.

"EDDY!!!" Double D screamed. "Quit taking pictures of others!"

"What? it's funny!" Eddy exclaimed. "And plus I can make big bucks if I put these pictures on the calender like last time!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that episode. We were humiliated after we tried taking pictures of the Kankers, how wrong that was..."

"And then that's when Sarah sneaked in and took pictures of us looking like girls! We had to hide our faces for weeks!"

"Easy come, easy go huh Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Shut up, Ed!"

Trippz and Kastar entered the lunchroom to sit down with the Eds. The Megapon then notice Kastar and smiles. Nazz notice this and goes up to Kastar.

"Pssst, hey new girl." Nazz whispered. "Don't look now, but someone in this room is looking at you."

"They are?!" Kastar gasped, blushing. "Am I THAT attractive now?!"

"I wonder who it is." Trippz said, questionable as she looks around.

"I think it's that weird Megapon right over there." Nazz points to the Megapon in the corner. Everyone turns and looks at him. Kastar blushes even more as the megapon still stares at her, then she faints with hearts coming off of her.

"Oh dear, I fell!" Ed said.

"Poor girl," Trippz said, giggling. "She must have fainted with love."

"Does that usually happen?" Eddy asked.

"For most occasions Eddy, yes." Double D answered. Trippz helped Kastar off from the ground.

"I think I'm in love now." Kastar said. "But...ooh I'm so shy, I might bring out a wrong word!"

Eddy laughs at her."Tough luck then kid!" Eddy continues laughing until Trippz gives him a "boot to the head" (GET IT?!)

"GIVE HER SOME RESPECT EDDY!!!" Trippz barked. Just then, the principle picked up from the speaker and said "Eddward Double D, Fuego Flames, Popfang and Dracruel Rainstorm report to my office now!" The principle hangs up. Fuego got up and left. Trippz, kastar, and the Eds looked at each other.

"Did Fuego do something?!" Double D asked.

"Maybe she's going to be eaten by all the teachers of this school!!!" Ed shouted, freaking out. Trippz slams her palm to her forehead.

"Or maybe the principle just wanted to talk to her." Double D suggested as he got up and walked away, but 30 minutes passed and Fuego, Double D, Popfang, nor Dracruel returned. They were even kicked out from the Lunchroom for some reason. Trippz gets worried and hoped that her friends are okay, but not only that but she lost Kastar as well. Trippz looks around the school, scratching her head.

"Man this is not good!" Trippz said to herself. "It's not the first time as well." Trippz turned to the corner and bumps into Vegeta, who is a Gym Teacher. "Eep! Sorry about that, Vegeta didn't see ya there -And dude, take a bath!- "

"At least you're not doing it three times or else I'll beat you to the pulp!" Vegeta threatened. Trippz sighs quietly as she passes through him. She keeps looking and didn't bother looking outside because Kastar was on. Kastar relaxed against the tree branch as she read her book.

_May 20_

_Today I told my babysitter that I have to leave for the Island because I needed to find my parents there. He said I was foolish to go but I needed to find them. I packed my things and left for Summer Island on a boat. I learned everything that a patapon like me needed to survive so I should survive until I get to Summer Island._

_May 21_

_I made a worst mistake of my life. While I was still sailing, a geizer of blood spewed from the ocean, a storm came in, and jelly donuts falling from the sky was the sign that the Flying Dutchman was nearby. I got scared so I tried everything to escape the horror of my fate, but a ghost ship appeared and so did the Flying Dutchmen. I got scared and didn't know what to do next because he said that 'I should've came in the first and now my soul will be taken' But the Grim Reaper came and told me that he can't just take my soul just like that because I was young. So the two argued, the only thing that popped on my mind was to curse me. I was too young to be in pain, be stuck in an ocean, nor have to live in a cave. So the only inhuman that the Flying Dutchman did was curse me into being a 13-14 year old forever. I didn't mind the curse, all I cared about was finding my parents._

"Why hello there, fine maiden." Said a calmly charming voice. Kastar turns and sees the Megapon sitting in front of her. She yelps and tries so hard to back away some on the trunk of the tree.

"O-oh my...Y-you sc-scared m-me!" Kastar studdered.

"My apologizes, but I couldn't help but see thou sitting on top of this plant that gives us air." Kastar blushes. Rayman came walking and sees Kastar and the megapon and hides as he listens. "You see, I was just, how you say, hanging around as thy was just traveling whenever the skies or weather will go or take me. Thy thoughts was here so I settled thyself here and that's when thy eye bestow you." Rayman's jaw drops.

"That's...very beautiful." Then the mahopon notice that the megapon was leaning close to her as she blushes some more.

"Not as beautiful as you." Kastar fainted as she fell from the tree, the megapon moves quickly with speed and catches her in his arms. He carries the Mahopon into the school building. Rayman's eyes twitched at what he saw.

"Oh my...Kastar's in love with a megapon!" Rayman said to himself. "I wonder if the readers are getting any of this though." Rayman rushes inside.

With Trippz, she is still trying to find the little Mahopon by outside, hears someone laughing at her mockly. "Well well, if it ain't my cousin." Said a voice, Trippz had an angry vein on her head.

"And that would be my cousin-in-law." Trippz muttered. She looks and sees a green cat wearing black clothing with a dark blue wolf demon with saber tooth fangs with wings and tails of colors of red, purple, and green. Their names are LuckyStar and GrairSnair. Trippz then notice that she was carrying Crying Carrots and Eyeball Cabbages. "And yet again you and that stupid fatso got the vegetables off of Patapolis again!"

"Actually, I got this from the Zaknel." Luckystar said, grinning. "He wasn't so tough as well."

"I can imagine how you did it too." Trippz glares at GrairSnair, but he growls at Trippz as she yelps.

"Well, gotta get back to Endive's place, she's probably wondering where I am right now."

"I can't imagine since she allows you to do this and that!"

"Ta ta, Trippz Grissom!" Luckystar walks away with GrairSnair following. Trippz sighs and just kept watch her. Rayman then comes running up to Trippz.

"Trippz!!!" Rayman shouted. "I found Kastar!"

"You did?!" Trippz gasped in surprise."Where is she?!"

"Well...She WAS on a tree but..."

"But what?! Did she fall and crack her head open?!"

"Um...No...She was on top of a tree reading her book, then that Megapon boy came and started talking about her beauty and then she fainted and fell off the tree, but the megapon caught her and then took her inside so-" Trippz runs pass Rayman and headed towards the nurse's office to check on Kastar. As soon as Trippz get there, Nurse Wesley just came out from a room. Trippz goes up to him and asked if Kastar is okay.

"Your mahopon friend is okay, she just needs some rest." Wesley said, "At least it ain't bad enough back at Camp Kidney." Trippz goes into the room and sees Kastar resting on the bed. The Megapon boy must've took her in here. Hours later Kastar woke up and Trippz and her went into Warlic's room where Ed and Eddy are trying to do something funny.

""What are you two doing?" Trippz asked, the two Eds saw her and hid something behind their backs. "What's behind you guys's back?"

"Nothing..." The two replied. Trippz facepalmed her face.

"Come on guys, we don't have time to pull around. Hey have you two seen Airwing?"

"No, the last time I saw her is that she was called in the office." Ed said.

"I'm sure the birdbrain is okay right now." Eddy said. "By the way, I heard we have a speaker in the auditorium at 12:00 P.M. Wonder who it is."

"Well whatever it is, I hope it doesn't consider the disappearance of our friends." Trippz said. "Speaking of which, has Double D came back at all?"

"Nope, haven't seen Sockhead all day."

"SISTER!!!" Tina shouted, coming into the room. "I can't find Polko, do you know where he is?!"

"No,"Trippz replied. "He's usually with you."

"I'm scared, everyone's disappearing and Rolf is the only one that is worried as well."

Cecilia comes running in. "WHERE'S MY SISTER AND BROTHER?! WHERE ARE THEY?!? ARE WE HAVING THE 'LEFT BEHIND' MOMENT NOW?! IS THE WORLD GOING TO END NOW?!" Cecilia then grabs Kastar. "SAVE YOURSELF, WIERD GIRL AS IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!!!" Kastar smacks her out of it. Alice and Edward comes running in.

"Has any of you guys seen our siblings?!" Edward asked.

"What, you too?!" Eddy asked. "Man, what is with the disappearance lately?!"

"Maybe the principle can tell us what is going on." Alice suggested.

"Maybe, but we need to watch our backs in case anything strikes." Trippz suggested. "I mean, I don't want another incident just like that day we have to deal with the Ouran High School Host Clubers."

"Trippz is right, we ain't going to give up that easily!" Ed said. "Because I, Ed, will defend all!"

"Or you'll probably stink up something." Ed farts. Everyone just gagged.

"Ahh...Still got it!!"

"Yeah, you do!" Trippz opens the door to let the stink out. "Now come on guys, maybe if we talk to the principle, we can-"

"Moja!" Said a something from behind Trippz. Trippz looks behind her and freaks out to see a moja right there. She shuts the door and locks it.

"WHAT THE DEVIL?!" Kastar shouted. "What's a Moja doing here?!"

Chee-tah pops out of nowhere. "Maybe having a picnic?"

"WHOA WHERE'D SHE COME FROM?!"

"Blame my parents!"

"Well, now we got an extra idiot in here." Edward said. "We can't go through the hallways now, they're maybe more mojas out there."

Tina opens up the window and peeks outside."We can take a shortcut here, guys!" Everyone went out the window and quietly walks over to the Lunchroom window, hoping to hide there, but upon their arrival, everyone gasped to see what they didn't want to see. Some of their friends in cages.

"What the Sam Hill?!" Trippz gasped. "What has this school come to now?!"

"IT'S THE TREEHOUSE OF HORROR ALL OVER AGAIN!!!" Ed shouted. "IT'S JUST LIKE THAT ONE EPISODE WHERE THEY MAKE MEAT OUT OF STUDENTS, AND WE'RE NEXT!!!"

"Hold yourself together man!" Trippz shouted, slapping Ed. "Now all we gotta do is sneak to the office window and see what is up with all this." Everyone ducks back under the bushes and snuck around to the principle's window, they popped upward and looked over, but the curtains were in the way. Trippz whispered angrily. "Drats, the curtains are in the way. Tina, could you see what is going on in there?"

"I'll try, sister." Tina said. She then starts using her mind-reading power to see what is going on.

"Cannot believe those brats fell for these 'Principle's Request For a Student To Come Here' gag." Said a familiar voice from inside. "Once all those brats come for the 'Special Speaker' plan of ours, we'll make a meal out of them for the Grand Duke." Tina gasps.

"Trippz, it's Bon Mucho! He's tricking every person into thinking that the principle needs them when it's really Him that they are falling for."

"Well this is just great then!" Eddy said angrily. "I mean not only is Sockhead captured as well, but now we got a low-life Moja-things to take care of."

"I got a bad feeling Eddy." Ed said nervously.

"Ed, I swear if you pass gas I'm going to throw up!" Trippz hissed.

"I think I just stank!" Cecilia said, everyone looks at her.

Everyone snuck back inside the school without getting caught, they decided to ask the Janitor guy from Scrubs if they could hide in the Janitor's Closet. Apparently they did, but it was a bit tight.

"Okay, we only got about fifteen minutes left, you guys." Alice said. "Do any of you guys have any ideas?"

"I do." Trippz said. "Okay first off. If Mojaline is the speaker, she'll probably start singing along with the mojas, causing us to loose our color and few of us loosing powers. First off..."So Trippz explained a plan they will do so they will rescue their friends from harm. Edward looks at Trippz.

"Are you sure this will work Trippz?" Edward asked. Trippz smirks, cracking her knuckles with delight.

"Heck's yeah!" Trippz said. "We'll show those dolts not to mess with me and my team!"

"LET'S KICK SOME MOJA $#!!!" Ed shouted, but after hearing the last word Trippz glares at him.

"EDWARD!!!"

"Yes, mommy?"

"Watch your mouth!!"

"Okay."

So fifteen minutes went up and everyone was reported to the auditorium. There Trippz and her pals will put their plans into action. Tina and Trippz sat with each other in the back seats. Hero and Cyclone were outside on top of the roof where the auditorium is as they spied on Mojaline and Bon Mucho to see if they are doing anything fishy. Artix comes walking in with chains on his ankles and he seemed very anxious too.

" -Not him too- " Trippz thought angrily as a angry vein popped up.

"Hey there everybody," Artix said, gulping as he looks over to the Mojas nervous. They glared at him to continue. "A-As you may not know, we got a special guest here today to...talk about...eer....stuff and...about the lunch menus that are...oh skip this! RUN FOR YOUR LI-" Before Artix could finish, he was dragged out from the stage. The remaining people who don't know the situation such as Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny with Plank, Fang, Dav with his pikachu, and the twin goddess sisters were confuse of why he would say that. Just then, the red curtains open to reveal to their shock, Mojaline with other Mojas floating around and Bon Mucho. Everybody gasped and Jimmy faints.

"IT'S THE BLACK WITCH THAT IS HERE TO CURSE US!!!" Rolf shouted with fear. He tried to run away, but the doors closed and locked. Trippz and Tina looked at each other, then nodded.

"Hello everyone and all." Mojaline said. "I am sooo glad you could make it today. As for our lunch menus, as you may have wondered, are all of YOU!"

"HEY, THAT'S SO NOT COOL!!!" Nazz shouted. The Mojas charged at her and attacked her as she screams. After the Mojas beat her, she lays there bruised up.

"Anyways, the Grand Duke of Owls is coming about 2 hours and I don't want to disappoint him with no food prepared by the time he gets here. So allow me to sing you a song." Then she transform and instead of turning into a giant she just transforms into a black creature.

"Ready Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Ready Eddy!" Ed replied.

"Sister?" Tina said, turning towards Trippz.

"I'm ready-freddy!" Trippz replied, smirking. "DANTE!!! NERO!!!" The doors flew open and Dante and Nero make their appearance (A/N:DEVIL MAY CRY RULEZ!!!)

"Let's start a riot!" Dante said, starting to shoot at Mojaline. One of the Mojas starts charging towards everybody, Trippz and Tina jumped and started slashing at every one of them. Hero and Cyclone crashes through the roof and lands on top of Bon Mucho, beating the crud out of him. Chee-tah starts speeding towards every Moja and knocking them down as she punches them to the floor and walls. Eddy shoots his 'Stink-Bomb Balloons at Mojaline, making her gag as she smelt Gym-socks, skunk, old rotten fish, and other disgusting things you cannot imagine. Ed then gets out a hedge-trimmer and started trimming Mojaline's hair. Mojaline had enough so she released some sort of energy across the room (Kinda like a saiyan would do). She then started singing as black notes started floating towards them, but Edward and Alice jumps up and threw water balloons full of sour lemon and lime. Mojaline stopped singing as her face swollen. Sasha and Grace Power-Slashed the notes from making everyone grey. Kastar then uses lightning on Mojaline, making her hair stand up funny. Eddy and Trippz laughs at the site of that. Mojaline gets mad and grabs the two, but Tina uses her Keyblade similar to Trippz's and slashes the Female Moja's hand as she lets go. Trippz catches Eddy as Trippz flies around the room with Eddy on her back. He then starts dropping stink bombs onto the mojas. Then Nero glows light blue and starts slashing at every Moja. Trippz and Tina throw Fireballs down at them. Dav's pikachu, Angel, uses lightning. Once the smoke clears up, the mojas were too exhausted that they started floating away, crying in defeat. They even left the key that'll release everyone from their prison.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK AGAIN OR I'LL MAKE YOU SNIFF MY GYM BAG FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!!!" Ed shouted, shaking his fist. Then he marches off with victory. They heard a howl from outside and the sun reveals itself. Everyone ran outside and saw flowery pedals floating through the air. Then they all saw Amaterasu grinning at them before leaving with a trail of flowers left behind.

"THANK YOU FOR CLEARING UP THE CLOUDS, AMATERASU!!!" Trippz shouted out. So everyone went into the cafeteria, released everybody from their imprisonment and then Warlic turns the lunchladies into Professional Cooks as everyone celebrated to another victory. Eddy, on the other hand, decided to do something right so he ran off to do something, Trippz gets a bit confused until Eddy shows up with the Megapon and slid him to Kastar.

"Hark thou money-scammer, why's thou drag thy here to-" Then the megapon boy looks at Kastar. "Oh why hello."

"Um...Hi." Kastar said, blushing.

"Eddy, what the fudge are you doing?!" Trippz hissed.

"I'm doing something I wish I can't do but should." Then he gets out his digital camera and erases the photos off of it. "See?"

"Oh my god..."Trippz looks at Eddy. He shrugs.

"Hey, I need to do what's right. I mean she helped us after all."

"I've heard from many rumors that thou saved this school from certain doom." The megapon said. "I'm happy to hear that. Until now, Thy name is Nimbus."

"K-Kastar." Kastar said."And...And...I REALLY THINK YOU'RE HOT!!!" Then Kastar jumps on top of Nimbus. Kastar removes both hers and Nimbus's mask and she starts kissing Nimbus like Pucca would do to Garu. Trippz and Eddy sweatdrops to see that happening.

"Wow, and I thought Pucca was weird." Eddy said. Trippz nods with agreement. And so after school everyone returned to their homes for the last day tomorrow. Kastar returned to Fuego's place and went into the room. Kastar sighs with relief. She has friends and she also has a new boyfriend, even though she was cursed being 13-14 she enjoyed her day. Behind her mask she smiles, she now had a new life ahead.

Meanwhile, Trippz is in her shop looking out the window. She sighs in annoyance and then goes over to her bed as Anti-Drug Ninetails looks up at her as he lays on her pillows on her bed.

"Something the matter?" Anti-Drug Ninetails asked. Trippz shook her head.

"Nah...I'm fine..."Trippz lays back against Anti-Drug Ninetails's stomach. "Just had a rough day today..."

"Well I'm sure tomorrow will go better, I mean it IS the last day you know."Trippz nods, just then she heard music from outside. She kept hearing it and then all of a sudden she felt a bit drowzy. Before she fell asleep she looks outside and sees Nimbus on the hill playing the horn. "Stupid Shakespeare Patapon..."Trippz muttered before falling asleep. Anti-Drug Ninetails, not being affected by the sleeping music, shakes his head and goes to sleep too.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today is FINALLY the last day of school for everyone participating for the last day. Trippz and Kastar enters the building as they headed to the Lunch Room, the two happily sat down with their friends.

"Well, you guys it's finally the last day of school." Trippz said happily. "Which means no school, no getting up early..."

"Watching Horror Movies..."Ed added.

"Scams..." Eddy added.

"And relaxation." Tina finished. "But we still haven't figured out where we should go as our vacation." Everyone didn't say a thing. Kastar gulped quietly, then Trippz shrugged and said "Well I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Well we could try Elemental Island." Fuego said.

"I don't know, I still own him my soul for like 5 months."

"Yoshi Island?"

"Too much annoying yoshis."

"eerm...Isle Delfino?"

"No way, scared that Bowser will strike again!"

"Well we can't try Angel Island because Knuckles will get ticked off if we did that."

"Then I got nothing..." Cecilia then walks over to the group with a three-headed snake name Snap, Crackle & Pop. Cecilia then says "Hi guys! I hope you guys didn't mind me bring Snap, Crackle, and Pop along."

"EEEEEK!!! SNAKE!!!" Kastar shouted, hiding behind Edward. Snap raises his eye.

"Kastar, it's okay, these three won't hurt you."

"Except for Crackle if you get on his nerves." The Blue head snake name Snap said.

"This is because I got a 'hothead', right?" the red head snake name Crackle asked.

"No, because you're always a hothead, Crackle." The green head snake name Pop said. Kastar peeks over, but she was still shaking. The three-headed snake then grabs Kastar by the feet and raised her over to them, her head upside down.

"Hey! Let me go!!" Kastar shouted.

"Would you calm down, young lady?"

"Maybe she has a phobia of snakes." Trippz suggested.

"Yeah, and I almost got eaten by one too!" Kastar shrieked.

"I don't blame ya. Me, Priestess Meden, Tina, and Cecilia were almost eaten by Snap, Crackle, and Pop as well...well maybe not, they only coiled around us and squeezed us a bit and then told us that they had it with the leader of Miseryville and we busted him out along with the rest of us." Just then, three blue music signs hits Snap, Crackle, and Pop by the head as they dropped Kastar and then Nimbus rushes over and catches her.

"Stupid beast! You leave my flower alone!" Nimbus shouted.

"Dude, you're talking english now?"

"Well I may speak either in Shakespeare style or just normal, depends on what the author wants me to do."

"Huh?"

"Ow! Well thanks for that stupid impact, dude!" Crackle hissed.

"Quack!" Pop shouted.

"Take it easy, Nimbus." Double D said. "Snap, Crackle, and Pop are our three-headed snake friend. They wouldn't hurt a fly." A fly comes buzzing towards Snap and he shrieks like a girl.

"AAAH!! FLY!!! ICKY!!!" Snap screamed, Crackle blows out fire and burns it. Nimbus glares at Double D as he sweatdrops and says "Harmless, huh?"

"Well unless it has to do with insects and arachnids." Double D said nervously.

"Nimbus! You came too for the last day?" Kastar asked.

"What else, I can't go all day without you." Nimbus replied, smiling.

"Hey Romeo! Here's something from me last night, DON'T DO THAT SLEEPING SPELL MUMBO JUMBO AGAIN!!!" Trippz growled.

"Sister, calm down!" Tina said, trying to calm her sibling down.

"You aren't going to be like that all day, are you?" Polko asked. Warlic walks in and sees everyone sitting at the table. He walks over to Kastar and says "Kastar..."

Kastar looks up at him."Yes?"

"May I speak to you please?" Kastar nodded and they both walk over to the hallways. Once they were out of the lunchroom, Kastar looks up at the mage. "Is there something you want to tell me...Warlic..."

"Kastar...for almost about three years you've been traveling here and there..." Warlic said. "I think now is the time that you should tell Trippz and her friends...the truth." Kastar just stands there, then looks down. "Kastar, there's no other choice. You have to tell them right now, they may help you as well."

"Yes but..." Kastar looks up at Warlic. "I met Trippz's father, Darth Smallfry, and I fear if she is what rumors are true about her being a vampire, she may do something horrible to me."

"Trippz is an honest young lady, just go and tell everyone about it." Kastar nodded and walks back in. But when she got back to the table, Trippz was gone. Kastar got confused and asked Fuego where she was. "Trippz is dealing with a stooge in the kitchen." Fuego replied.

"stooge? Aren't the three Stooges suppose to be-"Before Kastar could finish, they heard crashed in the kitchen.

"GOSH DARN IT, BOBOBO, COMMER!!!" Trippz shouted, chasing a yellow afro guy wearing blue sunglasses, blue shirt, and black pants.

"MAKE ME!!!" Bobobo shouted, running around. Trippz manage to grab the crazy afro guy, but he starts trying to shake her off like a Rodeo Horse.

"WHOA NELLY!!!" Trippz shouted, she was flown out but she changed course with her wings and death dives into Bobobo and starts tackling him in a puff of smoke. Everyone just stares at what is going on until Trippz finally ties him up and then throws him out the window. "Stupid!!!" Trippz walks over to the table and sits down.

"Who was that?" Kastar asked.

"Ehh...That was Bobobo, apparently he has no brain."

"He has no brain?" Kastar asked.

"Don't ask. So why did Warlic asked you outside anyway?" Trippz asked. So Kastar told them everything. Summer Island, her being cursed, her failing to find her parents, and Warlic REALLY her babysitter. Everyone didn't say anything, then Eddy pops off with this; "SO WE GET TO GO TO A LUXURY HOTEL THERE?!"

"Yep." Kastar said.

"Will there be tropical food?!" Trippz, Tina, and Airwing asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Will there be a scary land I can check out?!" Ed asked.

"Umm...I guess but-"

"I ED WILL GO AND PACK UP!!!" Ed rushes out through the lunch wall.

"Tch, weird." Trippz said. Airwing looks and gasps at what she saw.

"TRIPPZ LOOKIT THAT!!!" Airwing shouted, pointing her finger at a strange blue penguin creature with small bat-like wings, two peglegs, and a bag resting on it's belly, it also has a red scarf. "It's Scarfy the Prinny!!!" (Note to readers: The Prinny isn't my OC, it's the Prinny in the new video game for PSP 'Prinny:Can I really be a Hero?' and you get to play as a Prinny with a red scarf. Trippz and Airwing also happen to rescue the Prinny and Airwing named him Scarfy, now to continue)"HEY SCARFY!!!"

The Prinny name Scarfy looks and sees Trippz and Airwing. "Oh my god, hi there dood!!" Scarfy walks over to the group. "So what's up dood?"

"Nothing, we just planned on where we're going to go until tomorrow." Trippz said. "Are you in?"

"Heck yeah I'm in, dood!"

"Why does he keep saying 'dude' in his last sentence?" Kastar asked.

"Don't ask." Double D said.

"Hey Scarfy, I want to introduce you to two of our two friends!" Airwing said, pointing at Nimbus and Kastar. "That pretty megapon right there is Nimbus and that mahopon girl is Kastar."

"Nice to meet ya dood!"

"Thanks." The two patapons replied.

Scarfy turns to Trippz. "So what time are we going to leave dood?"

"Dunno, first thing in the morning right before the sun rises." Trippz suggested. Eddy giggles, "Just some time left and then...SUMMER BREAK BABY!!!"

"You said it, dood!" Scarfy said. So the end of the school year has finally come, everyone watched the clock as they count down.

"Ten..."Trippz said.

"Nine..." Fuego said.

"Seven..." Ed said.

"Six..." Eddy said. "Come on baby!"

"Five..."Fang said.

"Four..." Kastar said.

"Three..." Dav said.

"Two..." Popfang said.

"ONE!!!" Dracruel shouted, then the bell ranged and everyone shouted with glee as this happen, then they started singing

Everyone: _**What time is it?**_

_**Summertime!!!**_

_**It's our vacation!**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**Party time!!!**_

_**That's right, say it loud!**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**The time of our lives**_

_**Anticipation**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**Summertimes!!!**_

_**SCHOOL'S OUT!!! SCREAM AND SHOUT!!!**_

Fang:_**Finally summer's here**_

_**Good to be chillin' out**_

_**I'm off the clock**_

_**The pressures out**_

_**Now my girl's what it's all about.**_

Trippz smiles and hugs him then starts dancing as everyone dances along

Trippz: _**Ready for some sunshine**_

_**For my heart to take a chance**_

_**I'm here to stay**_

_**Not movin' away**_

_**Ready for a summer romance!**_

Fang then goes up to Trippz as the two danced.

Trippz and Fang: Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out!

Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!

What time is it?

Everyone: _**SUMMERTIME!!!**_

_**It's our vacation!!**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**PARTY TIME!!!**_

_**That's right, say it loud!**_

"COME ON DOOD!!!" Scarfy shouted before everyone continued.

_**What time is it?**_

_**The time of our lives**_

_**ANTICIPATION!!!**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**SUMMERTIME!!!**_

_**SCHOOL'S OUT, SCREAM AND SHOUT!!!**_

Everyone then starts marching along the hallways as they danced and sing.

Airwing: _**We've got no rules**_

_**No summer school**_

_**I'm free to shop till I drop!**_

Rayman: _**It's an education vacation!**_

Airwing and Rayman: _**And the party never has to stop!**_

Airwing: _**We've got things to do**_

_**I'll see you soon**_

Rayman: _**And we're really gonna miss you all!**_

Everyone then walks downstairs where the teachers are.

Airwing: _**I'll see you and you...**_(Hugs Vegeta and Goku)

Rayman: _**And you and you.**_ (Pats Artix's and Warlic's backs)

Airwing and Rayman: _**Bye bye until next fall**_

Airwing: _**Bye bye!**_

"THEY'RE COMING WITH US YOU GUYS!!!" Trippz shouted, grabbing the two by the collars as they continued marching and singing and dancing.

Airwing and Rayman: _**Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out**_

_**Come on and let me here you say it now RIGHT NOW!!!**_

Everyone: _**What time is it?**_

_**Summertime**_

_**It's our vacation!**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**PARTY TIME**_

_**THAT'S RIGHT, SAY IT LOUD!!!**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**The Time of our lives**_

_**Anticipation!!**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**SUMMERTIME!!!**_

_**SCHOOL'S OUT, SCREAM AND SHOUT!!!**_

Fang and Trippz: _**No more wakin' up at 6 am**_

_**'Cause now our time is all our own!**_

Airwing and Rayman: _**Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go!**_

All:_** OUT OF CONTROL!!!!**_

Everyone bursts out through the doors of the school building, Fourtailpon, Priestess Meden, the Patapons, and the Patapon Drums are there as the Drums drummed and the patapons joining the party as they danced along with everyone else.

Others: _**All right!**_

_**Everybody Dood!**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**COME ON!!!**_

All: _**Team pride let's show it!**_

_**The champions we know it!**_

_**Unity Hearts**_

_**Are the best!**_

_**Red, Black, and violet!**_

_**When it's time to win we do it**_

_**We're number one we proved it**_

_**Let's live it up!**_

_**Party down!**_

_**That's what the summer's all about!**_

All: _**What time is it?!**_

Trippz: _**Summertime is finally here!**_

All: _**LET'S CELEBRATE!!!**_

Fang and Trippz: _**We wanna hear you loud and clear now!**_

All:_** SCHOOL'S OUT!!!**_

Dav and Cecilia: _**We can sleep as late as we want to**_

All: _**IT'S PARTY TIME!!!**_

Fang, Trippz, Rayman, Airwing, Dav, and Cecilia: _**Now we can do whatever we wanna do!**_

All: _**What time is it?!**_

_**IT'S SUMMERTIME!!!**_

_**We're lovin' it!**_

_**Come on and say okay now!**_

_**What time is it?**_

_**IT'S PARTY TIME!!!**_

_**Let's go and have**_

_**The time of our lives!!**_

Then everyone did their little big finale as the song ends. After all the dancing and all this and that Trippz and her friends returned to the shop and packed up for the big day tomorrow.

"Vacation here we come!!" Trippz said excitely as she packed some items in one case, clothes in another, and packed her weapons on her stuff. She grabs a couple of her bandanas and was about to put them in another case when Twilly pops up.

"HI TRIPPZ!!!" Twilly shouted, then the Shadow Chao comes.

"Hi there Twilly." Trippz said, then looks at the Chao. "Who's your little chao friend?" The Chao glares at her, then laughs.

"HAHAHAH!!! I'm not a Chao, I'm a hedgehog!" The Chao said. "What makes you think I'm a chao?"

"Uuuuh..."

"Don't ask..." Twilly said. "His name is Spine, and..." Twilly sweatdrops. "He thinks he's a hedgehog and not a chao."

"That's because I'm not a chao." Spine said. "I'm a full-time hedgehog and that's that, Twilly."

"Whatever you say, buddy."

Airwing then comes into the room. "Hey Trippz where do you-" Then she sees Spine and squeals. "OHMEGOSH!!! CHAO!!!" Airwing picks Spine up and hugs him. "You're SOOO CUTE!!!"

"I'm not a Chao!!!" Spine shouted, an angry vein popping up. "Quit it!!!"

"By the way Trippzy, you got a letter." Twilly said, handing Trippz an envelope. Trippz grabs it and rips it up with her claw. Once she opens it she grabs the letter from inside, due to Trippz's disgust, it was SOME letters from the "Total Drama Island" Cast asking for a vacation with her. Trippz gets a bit furious and burns the letter.

"No way I'm doing it!" Trippz muttered. "Geez...Why don't they just have their OWN vacation away from that host dude."

"Maybe he has law suits that prevents him from getting sued." Airwing said, letting Spine go. "You know how tricky he is."

"ehh...You're right."

With Kastar, she was right at the Beach of All-Star Town with Fuego getting something to drink for her and Kastar. Kastar sighs and gets out her book again as she sits under a shake.

_June 28_

_Well I made it to Summer Island, the residents there were expecting me there so I got food and drink. I asked them if they saw my mother and father anywhere, they said they haven't seen them at all for a few days. I sighed and got myself a room in a nice luxury hotel and then go out to find my parents and hopefully we'll talk about how they got captured in the first place._

_June 29_

_It was raining so I didn't bother going outside the weather to find them. The residents said that the weather in the good side don't get severe as the good side always have a nice weather while the dark side has the worst evil weather there. I shiver at the thought of that but it doesn't bother me at all. At least nothing could go wrong as long as I'm safe._

"Kastar..."Fuego's voice said. Kastar looks up and sees Fuego with a Salsa Hot Pepper Smoothie and a Strawberry Banana on her hands. "Are you reading that book of yours?"

"Yeah..."Kastar replies, Fuego gives her the Strawberry Banana Smoothie while she drank the Salsa Hot Pepper Smoothie. Kastar looks at her smoothie as they relaxed under the sun.

"Something's on your mind, I just know it." Fuego said.

"I'm just...wondering...I mean...I've been traveling for three years and no one's been nice to me since." Kastar looks down. "I didn't want to meet you guys because I thought you'll reject me for being like this...I heard that most teens usually bully the small girls."

"Now why would they say that?" Fuego said. "Okay, Airwing and Cecilia are young but they're stupid, but we respect them." Fuego sees Cecilia trying to catch a lobster. "I mean, look at Cecilia." Cecilia pounces on the lobster, but it pinches her nose and she yelps as she wails her hands around in pain.

"OW OW OW!!!" Cecilia whined.

"See what I mean?"

Kastar giggled."I see."

"And that Nimbus fellow sure is one nice boy...for talking almost in Shakespeare form." Kastar blushes as her body turns from black to blood criscom red as she thought about him. "And he's less annoying than those Ouran Host Club Hosts that keeps coming here and there wherever we go."

"If they're so annoying, are you going to invite them?"

"HECK NO!!! They're a nuisance to our team and a nuisance to Trippz. She's rich but she doesn't go over to THEIR place. She did it once and it turned into a 'Sonny with a Chance' episode where we try our best to get her back." (A non-internet baked cookie if any of you guys know what episode and show she's talking about). Fuego leans back. "And besides, Trippz ain't a spoiled rich kid that buys fancy stuff except for the downstairs that is..."

"So she's some sort of rival to the rich kids?"

"To our opinion, yes." Just then, Eddy comes running by with a bunch of money bags as he turns nervously left and right. He then looks at the girls and says "If anyone askes, I didn't do it!" Then he was attacked by Scorpiton, Beetleton, and Spiderton, three zigoton generals. Scorpiton is a yariton with a scorpion claw-like helmet, Beetleton is a dekaton with a beetle-like helmet, and Spiderton is a kibaton with a spider-like helmet.

"YOU GIVE BACK OUR KA-CHING, FROGFACE KID!!" Spiderton growled.

"Or we'll use you as our slave this summer!" Beetleton threaten.

"NO, I'M TOO HANDSOME!!!" Eddy screams. "LET ME GO, YOU SMELLY EYEBALLS!!!"

"HEY YOU LET HIM GO!!!" Fuego barks. "Don't make me use Kastar on you!" Kastar looks at Fuego, sweating. The Zigoton Generals glares at the two while Eddy made his escape.

"Or what? That girl is too young to handle us!" Beetleton grumbled loudly.

"There's no way she'll take us out in one round." Scorpiton said.

Kastar's staff glows. "I'll show you!!!" Kastar summons lightning on them, hitting them. Scorpiton got mad and threw a spear at her, but she levitates it and shot the spear at him. Scorpiton misses it and hits 's inflated boat and set it blowing around like a balloon. She sweatdrops and says "That was random..." Beetleton growls and charges right at Kastar, trying to slam his body into her, but she floats upward while Fuego got hurt instead.

"OW!!! DUDE!!!" Fuego shouted. "I'm not in any part of this!!!"

"Yeah well, you said she'll take us on so deal with it!" Beetleton growled.

"Touche..."As Kastar floated in the air, Scorpiton grabbed his spear and throws it at Kastar again. She gets hit and then the three zigotons jumps right on top of her as she gets beat up in which it ain't pretty as I will now censor the violence. Nimbus shows up and kicks Spiderton and Scorpiton out of the way and then destracts Beetleton as he grabs the damaged Mahopon and takes off. Fuego sees this and has an annoyed look on her face.

"I WAS gonna rescue her once I walked off the pain from giant boy here!" Fuego mumbled. Scorpiton gets up as he sees stars running around his head.

"Who the heck was that megapon?!" Scorpiton asked.

"Looked like that Hero guy." Spiderton replied. Fuego slowly walked away and ran away from the three generals. With Nimbus and Kastar, Nimbus takes the little mahopon up to Trippz's shop and sets her on Trippz's Guest Bed and then leaves out the window as the mahopon slept after he gave her some Elixer. Trippz came upstairs went pass the guest bedroom that she hardly notice Kastar in there sleeping. When Trippz exits her room she looks in and was about to leave, when she went back again and sees the mahopon girl on the bed. Trippz looks and sees the window open, she looks out and looks around, she sees nothing and closes the door.

"How odd..."Trippz said to herself. "Usually Edward warns me before he enters, oh well." Trippz shrugs and walks back out, but Airwing bumps into Trippz and drops a towerful of pillows on both of them. "Ack! Airwing, what is with the pillows?!"

"To protect us from evil when they feel like attacking us!" Airwing shouted. "I must protect myself at all times!"

"You're exagerating a bit, you know that?"

"No."

"...Whatever...Just keep packing, the more we sit around and do nothing the more we-" Trippz turns around and sees a purple rabbid with a sky blue belly fur looking at her. "RABBID!!!AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" The Rabbid screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

"Okay, can we please stop screaming you're giving me a headache!" Trippz looks at it with her eyebrow raised up.

"Wait a minute! You're talking normally! Is THAT even normal?!"

"Maybe it's life." Airwing suggested.

"Okay first off; yes I AM talking english," The rabbid said. "And second, I was just here to buy something because I heard you got some good sells here and...well...I'm having a bit of a problem."

Trippz and Airwing looked at each other, then Trippz looks at the rabbid. "What kind of sticky situation do you have?"

"Rabbid Problem..."

"Eh? But aren't you a-"

"Yes I am, but I'm different from all the other rabbids. I have a very high IQ and I'm not all that stupid either. The rabbids are usually coming at me and picking on me because I'm different."

"Oh man, I'm sorry you have to put up with them."

Airwing then gets an idea."I know what'll cheer you up! How about you come with us to Candy Island!" Trippz anime falls to the ground while the rabbid sweatdrops. Trippz got back up with an angry vein on her head.

"Airwing..."Trippz said calmly.

"Yes?"

"THERE IS NO CANDY ISLAND!!!!"

Kastar walks out, her mask off and rubbing her eye. "Hey, could you keep the volume down?" Kastar looks up and sees Trippz. "OHMYGOODNESS!! Trippz Grissom?! I-I'm sorry, d-did I do anything wrong?!?"

Trippz sweatdrops. "Um...You can calm down, I ain't going to torch ya or anything."

"Oh well okay..."

"Trippz." Airwing said, holdling someone on her arms. "Look who I found downstairs." Airwing held up a blonde-hair girl wearing a t-shirt with smiling suns all over, brown baggy shorts, and sandals, she also has a monkey tail. Trippz sighs and gets out a blowhorn and blows it in the girl's ears until she woke up.

"Carrie, how many times do I have to say to stay out of my shop." Trippz said. The girl name Carrie thought.

"Um...President Lincoln?" Carrie answered, Trippz sighed annoyed.

"Nevermind..." Trippz shook her head. Kastar looked at her.

"Trippz who is she?" Kastar asked.

"Oh it's just Carrie, she's a Saiyan, but she's really nice and..." Carrie goes up to Trippz's weapons and grabs the hammer and scratches her back with it. "...Naive too..."

"Hey Trippz, who's the wierd girl with the heart mask? Carrie asked. "Is she a lepracaun?"

"No Carrie, she's..." Trippz sees Carrie wielding her hammer. "Not...a...uh-oh..."

"GIMME YOUR LUCKY CHARMS!!!" Carrie charges right at Kastar.

"EEEEEEEK!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Kastar screamed, running away from the crazy saiyan girl. Trippz groans and facepalmed her face and grabs the crazy saiyan girl by the tail. Carrie whines as her tail was grabbed.

"You leave her alone already! She's a Patapon Mahopon, not a lepracaun!"

"Is a Mahopon a dark magician?" Carrie asked, Trippz just stares at her.

"Do you EVEN hear yourself think?"

"Um...Does banana split count as a thought?"

"Okay, you're starting to give me a headache!" Trippz grabs Carrie by the back of the collar and kicks her out. "And tell the Eds to get ready for tomorrow or I'll beat some sense outta ya!" Trippz closes the door. "Sorry about that Kastar, she was just being an idiot." Kastar came out from under Trippz's desk.

"Oh, I didn't know..." Kastar dusts herself off and looked up at Trippz. "You sure have weird friends."

"Yes I do." Trippz sighs. "Well I better go finish off. You better go back to Fuego's place and get some stuff packed for tomorrow."

"Ooh ooh, can I walk her home Trippz?!" Airwing shouted. "PLEEEAAASE?!?"

"Alright, Airwing go ahead."

"Hey Trippz," Pickit said. "Is it all right if I stay for a night?"

"Sure."

Airwing and Kastar went walking up to Fuego's place. As they walked, Airwing stopped and spotted Hero with Cyclone. "HIIIIII HERO!!!"

Hero turns around and sees Airwing. He groans "Oh great, it's Ms. birdbrain..."

"You know her?" Cyclone asked.

"Yes, she's a dim-wit friend of Almighties Trippz and Tina."

"HAPPY HAPPY PLACE HERO!!!" Airwing shouted from behind Hero, he falls flat on his face...Err eye? Anyway, Hero got up and steam came out of him.

"Airwing! Can't you go one day without sneaking up to me everytime my back is turned?!"

"Maaaaaay-be."

"Man, why did Trippz be friends with you anyway?"

"I watch cartoons, Hero." Airwing holds up a pickle. "Pickle?"

"Boy, she sure is annoying." Cyclone commented.

"Hey, no one talks to her like that!" Kastar snapped, the tip of her staff glowing light grey-blue.

"Or what? What are YOU going to do about it?!" The wind starts picking up. "Unless you want to fight about it, bring it on!"

"PIKACHU!!!!" Lightning struck Cyclone, crisping him a bit. He falls over on his back as Dav and Angel comes running up. "Pika pikachu pi pika pikachu pi!!!"

"Angel said to leave Kastar alone or else she'll do it again." Dav explained. "She's just a young girl like Airwing."

"Quack!!" Airwing said randomly. "I'm a gazzell, oink!"

"Pikachu..."Angel said annoyed.

"Hmph, well tell that eyeball creature with a heart mask to watch her mouth." Cyclone snorted with fustraightion. Kastar had had it so she summoned flames from the ground, burning Cyclone a bit. "WOULD EVERYONE QUIT FLAMING OR STRIKE ME?!"

"Pika!" Angel said angrily. "Pika Pikachu pika!"

"What? If I quit it, you'll stop?"

"PIKA!!!"

"Grrr...Fine!"

"Wow, and I thought I loose my temper." Hero said chuckling. He then walks up to Kastar and pats her on the back. "You're okay kid, just remember to stay out of trouble, got it?"

"Eer...Okay..." Kastar said.

Airwing finally took Kastar safely back home. Airwing left to go back to the shop, but she keeps hitting herself on a cherry tree, making oranges and peaches fall on top of her. "Hey look! FRUIT DOWN THE EARTH!!!" Kastar giggled at Airwing and went inside Fuego's place. Fuego, however was talking to someone in the living room.

"Clive, I don't know if the blonde-hair girl should come." Fuego said. "I already got problems on my hands all ready."

"Fuego, this is the matter of a situation." Said a male voice. "Circumstances must be taken!"

"I already got Kastar with me, so I don't need that idiotic saiyan with us at this time!"

"Carrie MUST come with you so Professor Aizen doesn't get ahold of her and try to create a half-breeded creature. In fact, to my theory, he's probably trying to figure out where she's going right now."

"But what about the Eds? They don't know what danger is coming to them."

"Even if Carrie is with them, the Eds are also in danger but Aizen isn't aftering them just yet." Kastar peeked in the living room and Fuego is talking to a man with green hair, eyeglasses, and western outfit. "I known Aizen back in my younger days, but then he started trying to find rare specimens to try out. You must keep alert, Fuego Flames, and also that young Patapon is in danger too as she knows secret to Summer Is-" He was interrupted when they heard something break. They turned and saw Kastar standing there, she was tearing up. Fuego's heart sank.

"Kastar, I..." Fuego was trying to find words, but Kastar ran out and ran up to the hillside. Fuego sighs. "Great..."

"I...must apologize, Fuego. I wasn't..."

"It's okay Clive, I'll go talk to her." Fuego goes and finds Kastar behind a tree up on Stargazing Hill. Nimbus was with her comforting the young Mahopon. Fuego sighs and walks up to her. "Kastar...I'm...Very sorry...I was just..." Fuego sighs. "You ain't in trouble, we were having an adult conversation is all."

Kastar sobbed. "Everyone really wants to know the secrets to the island, but I cannot..." Kastar whiped her eye. "The reason why I travel alone is so I can learn secrets of different areas, I have to avoid enemies at all times."

"My darling, don't be sad. You know when you spill the beans, I'm always keeping the secret sealed." Nimbus said. Fuego sits by Kastar.

"Kastar, you know if the secrets of your past and the island is always a secret to us too right?" Fuego said, Kastar nodded. "We all have secrets that we don't want to give out, such as Trippz being rich, Fang lost his arm and leg while doing alchemy, Tina in love with-" Fuego shuts her mouth. "Whoops, I better not shock the readers." Fuego sweatdrops.

Kastar nods. "You're right, tomorrow's the big day." Kastar got up and looked out the ocean as the sun setted, she raised her staff up high. "From this day forward, I pledge not to give out the secrets of the island no matter what. I must protect those I love and be a proud Mahopon as I am." Fuego smiled and so did Nimbus.

"She is so beautiful when she's like that." Nimbus commented to himself. He gets up and takes off. The two girls got back to Fuego's place and ate dinner, then Kastar went into her room and took her mask off and hung it on the wall along with her cloak. Tomorrow's the big day of the Summer Vacation.

Meanwhile in another place full of evil, the King Koopa Bowser is really fustraighted.

"GRRRAAARG!! This is inhuman!!" Bowser growled. "Not only do our butts get handed by the Mario Bros., but we keep loosing to the Grissom Sisters AS WELL!!!" Bowser grumps left and right as Kammy tries to settle him down.

"Now now, your nastiness." Kammy said politely. "Try to think happy thoughts."

Bowser sighs and thinks of happy thoughts; The Mario Bros. getting cooked, the Grissom Sisters becoming slaves to the Zigotons, and the heroes bowing to him. He chuckles and sighs. "That's better...Y'know, I could us a vacation." Just then, Queen Kharma appears in where Bowser is. "The Queen of Zigotons, what are YOU doing here?!"

"I came to tell you something you must know." Queen Kharma said. "Mojaline said that she was defeated yesterday by the pests at the Cul-De-Sac school, she also manage to get word about some island."

"An island?!" Bowser sits on this throne and thinks. "...To my thought, I bet they're heading to isle Delfino again." Bowser laughs evilly. "Don't they know that I'LL ruin their chances for some R&R?" Someone else appears in the room. It is a creature wearing a white robe, gold armour hiding his face and six claws, three sticking out possibly acting like claws and a golden swishing tail and he was floating too. "Wha..? Alhazad, this is not the time to chatter about how Zeikfried and his mommy is doing, I'm busy with the Queen over here."

"My apologize, your cruelliness." Alhazad said "But the island she was referring to isn't the dolfin-shaped island."

"It isn't? Then which one was she talking about? Treasure Island?"

"No, King Bowser. Please let me finish. I am talking about an island that appears once every year during the summertime and it is called Summer Island."

"SUMMER ISLAND?!" Bowser shouted. "Are you sure?"

"The pathetic heroes of the light are going there and they are taking along a little girl who knows the secret to the island as well."

"Hmmm...If we figure out the secret, we can control the whole island to ourselves." Bowser smirks. "Mwahahaha, I like the sound of this island. Get everything packed up as we have a vacation to attend to." Queen Kharma and Alhazad disappears while Bowser sits there smiling evilly.

With Warlic, he is in his tent and he is worried about what is coming. A shadow comes into a room and it is Smallfry Grissom, standing in the darkness. "Smallfry, our friends are in danger. The evil knows where we're going and we must protect ourselves at all costs."

"Does that include the little patapon girl?" Smallfry asked, Warlic nodded.

"I want you to come along tomorrow because I fear that something bad is about to happen."

"Will do."

"Oh and Smallfry...Make sure no one else sneaks in and tries to wreck our plans."Smallfry nods in agreement and turns into a bat and flies off. Warlic sighs and looks into his orb, watching Kastar. "My dearest Kastar, please try not to get into trouble.

_Well it looks like the war of good and evil will start soon. And Clive is from Wild Arms 3 and Alhazad is from Wild Arms and Wild Arms Alter Code F if ya don't know. More characters, especially the ones who don't appear much on other crossover fanfics, will come surely too. Until then, more will come._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was close to dawn in All-Star and a few of everyone couldn't sleep a wink because Trippz's teammates were excited about going to the island. Even Fuego couldn't sleep at all because of it. She then heard whimpering from Kastar's room and she decided to check and see if she's all right. She got up and go dress then walked to Kastar's room. Kastar was moving back and forth in her sleep, dreaming and quietly saying "No...Please...G-Get away from me! I have nothing...Go...No!"

"Kastar!" Fuego shouted. "Kastar, wake up! You're dreaming!" Kastar jerked up and hit Fuego right in the face with her hand. Fuego had a red mark on her face as the little Mahopon girl looked around.

"What? Huh? What happen?" Kastar asked, a bit confuse.

"You were having a nightmare and thought I helped you get out of it." Fuego said, rubbing the sore off her face. "You got me good right here though..."

Kastar gasped "Oh I'm so sorry, Fuego! I...I couldn't...I thought..." Kastar then begin to cry as Fuego sweatdrops.

"Now now there, it's okay." Fuego patted her on the back. "Maybe we can get smoothie at the Sonic Restaurant then it'll make you better, how does that sound?"

Kastar sniffed and nodded "O-okay." Kastar put her robe on and her mask on and the two went out and gone to the restaurant, Fuego ordered them smoothies and then the two sat together on a table. "I'm sorry for hitting you this morning, Fuego."

"No big, I get hit sometimes, but that's only when I deserve it though. Even though when I wake someone from a dream, I probably deserve that too." Fuego chuckled.

"Does your friends treat you badly?"

"Naw, that's when we kid around. Trippz loves to kid around when she wants to. She also loves to taunt people too just for fun."

"But doesn't that get her in trouble?"

"Well yeah, but it eventually goes over when everything is calmed down."Chee-tah pops out of nowhere again. "What?! You again?!"

"HI!!" Chee-tah shouted, then looks at Kastar and glares at her. "Say! Didn't I see you on a show before?"

"Um...No..." Kastar replied.

"Oh, so you're not that wierd mask magician guy then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh great, another Airwing and Cecilia related." Fuego groaned, putting her hand to her forehead. "Hey cheetah girl! Why don't you go bug someone else?! Me and my friend here are trying to have a nice conversation and I don't need you NOR your no-brain head around here!"

"What?" Chee-tah asked stupidly. Fuego had an angry vein on her head and was about to loose it.

"Hey Dragon Firebender Lady, calm down or you'll blow up the place."Said a male voice. Fuego turned around and saw two men standing there in black clothing and one is bald and had sunglasses on and the other had red hair tied to a ponytail. Those are Rude and Reno.

"Aw crud, not you two a-GAIN!!" Fuego moaned, slamming her forehead on the table and mumbled. "Why don't you Turk Jerks to GET LOST!!!"

"What? Our boss wants to have a word with you and that purple cat girl."

Fuego goes right up his face. "LISTEN YOU, I AM GOING TO HAVE A VACATION SOON SO YOU CAN TELL YOUR BOSS THAT THE MEETING WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND FOR HIM TO FORGET IT!! COMPECHE?!"

"Maybe we should leave her alone, Reno." Rude said.

"This woman doesn't scare me one bit."

"No? Well I do know an idiot's weakness though." Fuego pulls out a lollypop, she wets it and slams it into Reno's face. He tries to get it out but couldn't.

"And how does that help you to chase us away?"

"LOLLYPOP!!" Chee-tah shouted, jumping right on top of Reno.

"GET THIS CRAZY CAT GIRL OFF ON TOP OF ME!!!" He starts moving around to get Chee-tah off on top of her. Apparently, he got her off but he still had the hard candy on a stick stuck on his face and the two Turks ran away with Chee-tah speeding towards them. Fuego sighs in annoyance while Kastar sweatdrops.

"That...was awkward..." Kastar said.

Fuego sat down and grabbed her drink. "Yeah it is, but it always get very awkward around here. We got about..." Fuego thinks. "A few geniuses, few lapjobs, some very good fighters, and some who use magic." Fuego sighs. "But we also got some enemies to avoid too."

"Like who?"

"Well...There's the Zigotons for one, then there's Airwing's Great-Granddad the Grand Duke of Owls, the heartless pirates, and the Hair Hunt Troopers. The Hair Huntsmen aren't as bad as every bad guy we fought, they're actually weak so it's easy to take them down."

"Why would they go after you too? All you have is scales and spikes."

"Yeah, but the worse cat senario is that my spikes and my poison-tip claws that I have right now are valuable to those bald-headed jerkfaces."

"Is it because you're a very strong dragon?"

"Yes I am..." Fuego looked and saw that the sun was coming up finally. "We should head back soon kiddo if we're going to Summer Island."

"Yeah we should..." The two head back to Fuego's place.

(((Trippz's Shop Of Items & Trinkets)))

Trippz was in her bed sleeping as the sun rose over the horizon, Trippz groans and got up. She goes to the curtains and shuts the blinds then layed back down. Anti-Drug Ninetails comes into the room and sees her in bed, he sighs. He begins to do what other Canidae-type animal would do, licking someone's face. He smiled and goes up to Trippz bed and starts licking her.

"PHAH!!!ANTI STOP THAT!!!" Trippz laughed, she tried to push him out of the way, but couldn't so he continued to lick her until her face was completely wet with fox slobber. Trippz only laughed so hard she woke up anyway. "Ya little sneak!"

"That's what you get for sleeping." Anti-Drug Ninetails grinned. "Now come on and get dress, the sooner we're prepared early the better."

"You got it." Trippz got her things together and while she packed, she looks and sees Edward with Bella walking down to the cruise place. Due to Edward being a vampire, he was shimmering again. Trippz quickly opens up the window and shouted "YO BELLA!! EDWARD!!!"

Edward turned around and saw Trippz waving at them. Edward smiled and waved back along with Bella.

"Are you almost ready in there, Trippz?" Bella shouted out.

"Almost! I just got a few junk to pack, then I'm done and heading to the cruise ship!" Trippz shuts her window and keeps helping out packing. Trippz stopped to figure out what is missing, then she snapped her fingers and gets a genie lamp out of her dresser. "yo Genie, wake up in there bud! We're taking a bit of a vacation." Trippz rubbed the lamp and out came a blue skin Genie. He was holding a teddy bear and sucking his thumb. Trippz rolls her eyes and gets her alarm clock. She sets the timer on it and put it near Genie, after a few seconds it rang and startled the Genie from his sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!! SOMEONE PUT IT OUT!!!" Genie looks around and notice the house isn't burning to the ground. "Aw nuts, did I overslept again?"

"Yes. Do you have your things packed? We're suppose to meet up with our friends."

"Ooh, is there going to be a trial?" Genie dresses like Phoenix Wright and shouts "OBJECTION!!!"

"Eeeh...No."

"Okay, how about fighting the barbarians?" Now Genie dresses in a Spartan clothing. "THIS...IS...SPARTA!!!"

"DUDE, WE'RE GOING ON A VACATION!!!"

Genie sweatdrops "Oops, sorry about that, T." (Genie either calls her T, Ms. T, Tri, or Trippy)

"Just...make sure you have everything ready before I bring you back out." Trippz held the lamp high and Genie returns in it. Trippz sighs and puts the lamp in her pocket. "Oy...Why do I have a crazy genie with me in the first place I'll never know."

Outside of Trippz's Shop, Fuego and Kastar are walking pass her shop and heading to the Cruise Place. As they walked Kastar notice the Eds are heading where they are too, but Ed was carrying a big backpack. Kastar got curious and walked up to the Eds and said "Hi there guys."

"Kastar, what a pleasant surprise." Double D said smiling. "Are you and Fuego heading to the cruise ship?" Kastar nods.

"Well better keep away from Lumpy, kiddo." Eddy said. "You don't wanna know what's in that bag there." Kastar looks at Ed and notice his backpack was moving.

"What's in it? Flesh-eating books?"

"Um...You could say that..."

Fuego sighed and came over. "Kastar, don't listen to them. Ed actually has that brainless girlfriend of his."

"Girlfriend?" Kastar questioned.

"Yeah...and she's actually a saiyan too."

Kastar looks up at Fuego. "Aren't Saiyans suppose to be male?"

Fuego shrugged. "I guess not, I'm half saiyan so there shouldn't be a difference."

Ed then smiles. "Okay, all of you got me! Carrie, come on out it's safe!" Carrie comes out from the backpack, she was covered with peanut butter

"Hi there, my name is Carrie!" Carrie said happily. "What's yours?"

"Um...Kastar...But we all ready met." Fuego puts a tissue on Carrie's hand and they shake.

"Um Kastar, that's a funny name!" Carrie said.

"Not as much as Cyan always saying 'Thou Art' or any shakespearian language to annoy Sabin." Fuego said annoyed. (Fuego is refering to the game 'Final Fantasy VI' where Cyan and Sabin join up together to get back to the group.) "Now can we please go and get to the ship before-" Kastar was then licked by Carrie.

"You taste funny!"

"Eeeew..." Kastar moaned. Fuego sighs and grabs Kastar by the arm and they leave. Everyone got to the Cruise Ship, apparently Trippz was unhappy when Bobobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler showed up. And she notice that a coffin was about to be board, but Trippz told the managers to not put it in the case storage below. To her relief they left it. The Cruise left All-Star town and headed for the island. Trippz couldn't wait to be there as she can imagine herself in the beach, the parties, everything. Kastar looked out to the ocean and enjoyed the scenary, Trippz came over and looked.

"Sure is nice around the blue ocean, huh?" Trippz asked.

"Yes it does..." Kastar said. "It's so beautiful I wish..." Kastar looked down. "I really wish my parents were here to see it though..." Trippz puts her hand on her back.

"Hey don't worry, we'll take care of ya like an extra sibling around here. Popfang, Dracruel, and Cecilia are living with Fang because they have nowhere to live so he allowed them to live with them, even Chocobo and are living with him too and they're smart animals."

"CHICKEN!!!" Carrie tackles Chocobo as he squawks.

"KWEH!!!" Chocobo squawked.

"He's not a chicken! He's a Chocobo!" Mister Kat shouted, trying to restrain the female saiyan.

"KITTY!!!" Carrie then hugs , but he hisses and scratches her bad. "BAD KITTY BAD KITTY!!!"

"Even our friends are really wierd, we stick together when things are tough." Trippz said, smiling. Trippz rests her head on her hand on the bars of the ship. "But sometimes things can really be nasty, but we manage." Kastar notice she was readying her hammer. "And sometimes friends...can...be..." Trippz swings her hammer and hits something as Kastar heard a very loud POW!!! "ANNOYING!!!"

"OOOWW!!!!" Someone cried out. Don Patch got up, his face red from the impact of the hammer. "THAT REALLY HURT WOMAN!!"

"Serves you right!" Trippz said, sticking her tongue out. She was then piled up by the three loons while Kastar backed away. "OW!!! HEY GET OFF OF ME, YOU LOONS!!!"

"I got her Heart!" Jelly Jiggler shouted, holding Trippz's Unity Heart.

"HEY THAT'S MIND I FOUND IT FIRST!!!" Bobobo shouted, jumping on top of him.

Kastar watches the three idiots go at it on Trippz. "Does she always have to deal with them?"

"Sadly, yes." Fuego said.

"Kastar, is dat you young lady?" Said a jamaican voice, Kastar turns and sees Grim standing behind her. She shrieks and hides behind Fuego.

"IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!!!" Kastar screamed. "DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY!!!"

"Good golly, child. I ain't taken ya to the underworld! I'm just here for the vacation."

"Vacation?" Fuego asked. "Don't you have other problems?"

"Yes, but the three Eds dragged me here along with the saiyan girl." (A/N: In Half-Wit Ed-Boy's fanfics, Grim is free from Billy and Mandy and now Grim works for the Eds.)

"How'd you get yourself with them, Reaper?" Kastar asked.

"I..."Grim sweatdrops. "I lost...But it was no thanks to that monobrow idiot and his girlfriend!"

"Uh-huh."Fuego sighed in annoyance. "Now if you excuse me, I need to find teachers for Kastar." Fuego grabs Kastar by the wrist and Fuego marches off. Trippz manage to wrestle down the three idiots by tying them up with Bobobo's Nose hair, don't worry she wore rubber gloves. Trippz got off of them.

"And if any of you idiots do it again, I'll try and sent you deep in the ocean!" Trippz threatened. Chee-tah comes over and with her is a leopard with short blonde hair, shorts, and gloves and yellow eyes.

"Hi everyone!" Chee-tah greeted. "This is my brother, Leo-pard."

"Haha! Her name's Chee-tah and his name is Leo-pard!" Cecilia laughed. "There's two different syllables of the name!"

"Funny, hahahaha!!!" Airwing laughed. Dracruel bonks their heads into each other.

"Quit getting your heads into la-la land!"

"QUACK!!!" Cecilia and Airwing shouted. Dracruel sighs and looks out into the ocean, Popfang groans and walks up to him.

"What is it now, Dracruel?" Popfang asked.

"Oh the boys have their girlfriends and the girls have their boyfriends with them...expect..."Dracruel sighs."Sakuya..."

"Are you talking about Sakuya Izayoi, the maid?" Dracruel nodded. Popfang facepalmed her forehead. "Dude, you know she's too busy helping those two lazy-bummed Patchouli and Remilia. I highly doubt those three are on board." Dracruel only sighed, heartbroken. Popfang sweatdrops. " -Even if we ARE on board, the poor guy still misses her.- "

Fang comes walking up. "Hey there, you two."

"Hey."

"Yeah...whatever..." Dracruel sighed.

"Uuuh..."Fang looked confused. "What's wrong with him?"

"His girlfriend didn't show."

"Which one, the maid?"

"Yes."

"Well, isn't that her right there." Fang points to a woman with white hair, blue and white french dress, and has grey eyes.

"S-S-S-Sa...Sakuya!?" Dracruel studdered, hearts floating around him. He charged right through the crowd and was about to greet her when he accidently ran into Leo-Pard. "OOF!!! Ow..."

"Hey, watch where you're going pal!" Leo-Pard growled.

"Whoa, sorry dude. I was just going after-" Dracruel looks and Sakuya was gone. "Oh nevermind." Dracruel sits down on a table and sighs. Trippz, Tina, Anti-Drug Ninetails, and Polko just stood there and stared at the poor limbless vampire.

"Poor guy." Trippz said. "He's trying so hard to get to Sakuya, yet he can't seem to."

"Maybe we should talk to her." Tina suggested. "I mean, she'll understand what Dracruel is feeling."

"Psh, she won't talk to anyone except Dracruel."

"Well why don't we try and use some sort of metaphor on Sakuya." Anti-Drug Ninetails said, Trippz looks at her drug-hating fox friend. "Y'know, some sort of fake invitation."

"Are you saying that we should ruin their relationship?" Polko asked.

"No! No no no, I'm talking about us writing a letter invitation to each other. Sakuya will think Dracruel invited her and Dracruel thinks that she invited him, to dinner."

"Aaaah, I see." Trippz said. "So in order for them to know each other is here, we have to invite them in which the two think that they invite each other for dinner. Anti, you are one clever son-of-a-gun."

Anti-Drug Ninetails smiles. "Of course I am."

With Fuego and Kastar, Fuego is walking down the hallways minding her own business, or trying to at least. The Janitor comes walking by with some cleaning supplies and he sees the two girls.

"Looking for something, are we?" The janitor asked.

"Put a sock in it, Janitor!" Fuego growled. "I have other things to do than dealing with you!"

"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed."

"And you're not?!" Fuego glared at the Janitor.

"Fuego, could you please not start a fight?" Kastar asked.

"Hang on, kiddo. Me and him are doing grown-up talking."

"Oh sure, grown-up." The janitor said sarcasticly. "You hang out with a 16-year-old and you're like, what, 18?"

"Is that a problem, bub?!"

"No no, nothing much." The janitor starts walking away. "Oh, and be on a look-out for the evil kiddos."

"You mean Bowser's kids?"

"Yeah, them."

"Oh no!" Kastar starts shivering. "I knew it, they're aftering me!" Kastar grabs Fuego's arm. "Fuego, I don't want to be kidnapped!"

"It's okay, Kastar. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

Kastar breathes normal. "Okay..."

With Trippz, Tina, Anti-Drug Ninetails, and Polko. They are writing letters to Sakuya first, then for Dracruel. Trippz goes up to Tina and ask "How is that letter for Sakuya coming along Tina?"

"I just got it done sis." Tina said, giving the letter to Trippz. She takes it and reads it;

_Dear sweet Sakuya,_

_As you may not know, I am on board the cruise with you. I tried getting your_

_attention, but there was too much crowd to go through, I was wondering if you _

_have time for a dinner with me tonight. I hope you'll come._

_Sincerely,_

_Dracruel Rainstorm_

_XOXO_

"Nice, now I know Dracruel pretty well so..." Trippz holds up the letter for Dracruel. "So for him I wrote down what Sakuya would say."

_Dear darling Dracruel,_

_I heard that you were on the ship so I'm very sorry I haven't got time to see you._

_If I have time tonight, I'll sneak out and meet you at dinner time. Try not to act_

_so nervous. I know how you feel about being nervous and I understand. See you _

_at dinner._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakuya Izayoi._

"What are you two doing?" Alice's voice was heard, Trippz and Tina puts the letters behind their backs.

"Nothing." Both the Grissom Sisters said.

"That didn't sound like nothing."

"We were just...uuuhhh..."Tina couldn't find anything to say.

"We were practicing our Brush strokes." Trippz lied.

"But sis, we-"

"Yep! Trying to practice while Amaterasu is somehow around."

Alice just stares at the two sisters, then shrugs. "Okay, I'll be down the hall if you two need us." Alice walks away and Trippz and Tina sighed.

"Well at least she didn't find out about our plan to get Dracruel and Sakuya together at dinnertime." Trippz said.

"I knew you two were up to something." Alice blurted out scaring the two. Alice giggled and walked away.

"Sneaky vampire..." Trippz muttered. "Okay let's send these to the two before dinnertime comes." The two grabbed the letters and they walked out of the room.

Back with Fuego and Kastar, Fuego found the room that she was looking for. The door is metal grey seaming with cold and dead around it and it has a wolf head-like handle on it. Kastar felt uncomfortable. "Um...Fuego..." Kastar said nervously. "I-I don't know about this."

"Don't worry, Kastar. I know these guys like the back of my hand and my flames." Fuego said, smiling at the Mahopon girl. "They are really friendly as well. Just try not to tick them off okay?" Fuego opens the door and the torches turned on like magic and the inside was like a cave. "See? There's even light." Kastar walks in. "Now they're probably out so I'll check on ya in about 5 hours. Until then, behave." Fuego closes the door as Kastar stands there. She sighs and sits down on a rock and gets out her book and starts reading again.

_June 30,_

_My day on the island seemed good so far. The only scary thing is that there is a devil T-rex by the name of Diablo. He is the enemy of the good Primal Animals around the good side of the island. I heard that Sauron gets hungry easily that he'll seek out anyone running around alone if they are not aware of his presence. Blizzard is the god of good so he'll make sure Sauron doesn't harm the good guys so much, for all I know Mater would revive anyone if they are killed in battle...or Sauron's appetite. I did heard that Diablo has an apprentice who has the Symbiote. I think it's that creepy liquid-like thing that attaches to people and corrupt their minds, making them forget who they are and only look for revenge. I'm scared to meet him._

_July 1,_

_I had the scariest encounter today and I hope it never happens again. A couple of yaripons and I decided to explore the dark side of the island. The sky was really red and I could feel evil around me but I had my courage. As we explored, we encountered a giant spider with green marks on it. The Yaripons tried their best to kill it, but two got killed and three were webbed saved as dinner. As for I, I ran away. I manage to make it back to the light side of the island. I told Blizzard what I encountered. He said that I have encountered Diablo's apprentice's spider called Pro-Drug Spidergod. He is the same size as the anti-drug ninetailed fox. I just hope they don't have plans for me._

The flames went off and Kastar gasped. "H-Hello?" Kastar gulped. "Is...Is anyone here?" Dozens of red eyes appeared and they all stared at Kastar hungrily. "Oh...my...EEEEEEEEEEEK!!!! FUEGO!!!!"

End of Chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kastar blacked out from the last chapter and was laying on something soft...and smelt like flowers. She opened her eye and looked around. "ohhh...What happen?"

"You passed out my dear." said a calm voice. Kastar yelped and a red wolf with scars and a black shirt and dark blue demonic wings comes from the shadows.

"EEP!! You're...You're Scarblood! Leader of the Vampire Wolves!"

"Of course I am and I am greatful to see you...Kastar." Kastar rubs her arm because it was sore. "Oh don't worry about your arm, we taste your blood to see if you were safe to be in here."

Kastar glares at him. "HEY!!! And I thought you guys were vegetarians!"

"You're talking about my nephew and his father and his wolves, but he's next door to us so try not to threft too much."

"Okay...So what kind of bed am I laying on anyway?"

"You're sitting on our flowers that'll give you comfort and rest." Kastar jumps off of it quickly.

"I bet it'll knock you out too."

"It can when you sleep on it when 10:00 P.M. strikes during the night when you're laying on it, it'll release spores and it'll help you sleep like a knockout pill." Kastar scratches her head.

"Wow..."

"You can make yourself comfortable. All my men are really friendly around here." Scarblood jumps on top of a pillar and layed down, settling himself up there like a leader. Kastar looked at the wolves. Some of them are doing a little tug of war on the bones that the meat was chewed off on a giant turkey they had, some of them are sleeping, and some of them are wrestling and fighting. Kastar didn't want to bother them so she just sat on the flowers and watched.

Meanwhile with Trippz and Tina. Tina ran to Dracruel's room door and slipped the note that Dracruel will think that Sakuya wrote under the door while Trippz snuck pass Patchouli and Remilia and slipped the note under Sakuya's door and then ran off. The two sister met on the deck.

"You slipped the note to Dracruel's room?" Trippz asked.

"Yes, did you slip the note under Sakuya's?" Tina asked.

"Yep. Now all we gotta do is wait until the love bird meet tonight, then we'll see if they really love each other."

"What are you two up to now?" The girls turned and saw Double D standing there and the two sweatdrops. "I hope you two ain't causing trouble like I have to deal with Ed and Eddy."

"Double D, it's not what you think."

"We're actually trying to get Sakuya and Dracruel together at dinnertime." Tina said.

"You see, Dracruel tried to get her attention but he accidently ran into Leo-pard and now...well...We're trying to get the two together tonight."

"I hope you're right as long as I'm not involved." Double D said. "I'll come and check out the progress tonight. Until then, I bid all of you adieu." Double D walks away.

"Why do I have to put up with him too?" Trippz asked.

"Maybe it's because you hang out with him." Tina replied.

"Maybe..."Walking around the corner, a woman close to her twenties comes walking up to the girls, she has green eyes, pink western style dress with two gun sheaths, long brown hair with a bredded ponytail, and brown boots and gloves. Her name is Virginia Maxwell. "Virginia, nice to see ya girl."

"Hey Trippz, hey Tina, have any of you two seen Jet?"

"The green bird guy?" Tina asked.

"No no, the white-hair one."

"Sorry my friend, I haven't seen mister hot heat all day."

"Ohh...I really need to find him before he gets himself into trouble. He's always seem to find trouble for himself." The three girls heard a crash and they ran to it. When they got there, they saw a man one year older than Virginia has his arm around Luigi. The man is about 19-years-old and his has short spiky white hair, brown western vest with a black shirt inside, black western gloves, red and white scarf, blue eyes, pants, and brown boots. That would be Jet Enduro. "JET!!! GET OFF OF LUIGI!!!"

"He stole my lunch!" Jet growled.

"I didn't steal anything!" Luigi sniffled. "I was minding my own business."

"I KNOW YOU TOOK MY STEAK NOW GIVE IT UP!!!" Jet had the gun up to Luigi's head.

"WHAAAAAA!!! COME ON JET KNOCK IT OFF!!!"

"JET!!!" Virginia screamed. "HE DIDN'T TAKE YOUR STEAK NOW LET HIM GO BEFORE MARIO LOOSES IT ON YOU!!! THE VAMPIRE WOLVES MUST'VE TOOK THEM WHILE YOU WEREN'T LOOKING!!!"

Jet looks at Virginia, then slams the palm of his hand to his forehead. "Stupid double-fang-faced canines!" Jet let's Luigi go and puts away his gun. "Sorry about that, man. I guess I lost it there for a second."

"Thank you Jet." Luigi scratches his head. "I'm always getting into trouble."

Warlic comes up to Trippz and Tina and asks them if he could talk to them. They agreed and the three go to the cafeteria and sat down with Clive and Fuego."So what's up, you guys?" Trippz asked.

"It's about the island Trippz." Fuego said.

"Well duh, Fuego. I know about the island, Kastar told us all about it."

"Well...She DID tell us a few details about it, but..." Fuego covers some of her face with her hand.

"But what? What?"

"Kastar left out a few information about the Island." Clive said. "Do you remember fighting the prehistoric gods?"

"Yeah..."Trippz begins to remember what had happen. When Trippz and a few people she knew and just became friends with, Amaterasu told them about the Gods that almost turned humanity into the Prehistoric times where dinosaurs ruled the earth and the people becoming Cave Men. Amaterasu put a stop to it by punishing them into eternal slumber. few 100 years later (In which is the present), another meteor struck and released the gods. The Good gods didn't want Amaterasu to know that they were released so they hid from her, but the Evil Gods attacked Amaterasu and her home, causing the Celestial Plain to crash into the ocean, then combining the lands into a t-rex-like huge island spitting out a flame which is the hot place. Trippz's friends didn't make it and ended up dead. The only survivors was Virginia, Jet, Mario, Tina, Airwing, Cecilia, the patapons and Fourtailpon, Dav and his pokemon, Fang, and . They decided to help out the good gods and take down the goddess of insanity, god of decay, and god of evil. After they defeated the evil gods, Amaterasu got her powers back and restored peace to the world once more with her powers and the good gods' powers. Thus reviving the people that got killed and Trippz's friends. Restoring peace once more and the lands separated and war against the villains once more. "Those evil gods hardly turned our home into the prehistoric times."

"Exactly, and it seems to me that the gods of good and evil have nestled themselves on Summer Island."

"Aw snap!" Tina shrieked. "Does this mean we have to put up with them?!"

"Not as long as we don't anger them." Warlic said. "The gods mean business. As long as we don't anger them, we'll be fine."

"What about Airwing and Cecilia?" They turned and saw Airwing and Cecilia playing with their food. Airwing had meatless spaghetti strings sticking down her ear-things and Cecilia had breadsticks in her nose.

"Polly wanna cracker!" Airwing squawked. "Arf arf arf! Tweet tweet tweet!!!"

"They're fine, but they really need to avoid Sauron, the God of Hunger. He has a habit to eat anyone that wanders alone, day and/ or night."

"Cute..." Trippz rolled her eyes. "Just great...Not only are we going to deal with the villains for 2 months, but we have to worry about the evil gods of the dark side of the island."

"Look on the bright side," Fuego said. "Those creeps won't bother us as long as we got three goddesses on our side; Okami Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess. Sasha AKA Yamigami, the Dark Goddess. And of course, Grace AKA lightgami, the light goddess."

Trippz didn't replied for a second. "I guess you're right."

"Keep in mind, though, Trippz." Warlic said. "Not all villains will stay out of our business. There are going to be a few that'll want to either kill us or make sure that we'll never see the light again and become their slaves and be captive forever."

"Well, not this season they aren't."

"Sister," Tina said. "Don't you think you're overreacting a bit over this 'I ain't afraid of nothing' situation?"

"Tina, I'm a Jedi Keyblade-Bearer Half-vampire, what do ya expect?"

"I'm expecting you'll be aware of the villains."

Hours went by as everyone enjoyed their day as they awaited their destination. With Kastar, she decided to ask Scarblood about his land.

"Excuse me, Scarblood." Kastar said, trying not to be rude. He looks down at her with his blood red eyes. "I was wondering, I've been traveling here and there and I heard your castle appears every full moon, right?"

"You are certainly right, my dear." Scarblood said calmly. Kastar was beginning to think he was some sort of vampire version of Dracula.

"I've never entered your castle, but I did get to see it with my own eye. Is it true that a version of us are vampires?"

"Yes they are. Their appearance are similar to you and your friends and other people, but their looks, clothing, and attitude are different than this world. We wear darker clothing and our eyes are either blood red or other darker color varieties you can think of. The villain counterparts there are the good guys while here the villains are bad. We had a...problem with the heroes here so the war between us and this world is now over."

"Wow, must've been tough back then." Kastar said.

"It is..."Scarblood looks down and watches the wolves fight each other over cooked ham. Kastar had an idea and used her wand to make it float. It floated over the wolves heads and they tried to grab it, but she teased them a bit by making it go back and forth, watching the wolves hit their heads and bonk into each other as they chased it. Kastar wasn't paying any attention and end up have the ham hitting her in the face. The wolves jumped on her and they grabbed the meat off of her.

"Okay, maybe that was a bad idea." Kastar said, getting up. Scarblood just chuckled. They heard the door knock loudly.

"That must be my brother and nephew." Scarblood said, he goes over to the door and sniffs under the door. "Yep, it's definitely them." Scarblood opens the door and standing there is a black wolf and a young white wolf. Their names are Bloodstone and Frostblood. "Greetings brother."

"Hello dear brother." Bloodstone said. He sniffs inside the room Kastar is in. "I smell fresh blood in your room."

"Dad, please." Frostblood said, looking worried. "Remember what you promised."

"Oh my apologies, my son." Frostblood shook his head in annoyance. "Is it all right if we come in?"

"Sure, make yourself at home." Scarblood said. Kastar didn't move and just stared at the two wolves. Frostblood notice her and walks up to her.

"Hi there, new girl." Frostblood said happily. "So you must be the Kastar girl I've heard about."

"Well, you could say that." Kastar said. "I'm only in here to be protected. You see, I know the secrets to the island, but I don't want anyone to know about it."

"Oh really?" Frostblood sits next to her. "You just don't want anyone getting hurt huh?" Kastar nodded. "Don't worry, we'll all protect you too. We're not like all vampires, y'know."

"You're right." Just then, they heard a bang on the door. "What the?!"

"Uncle Scarblood!! Someone's trying to break through!!"

"WHAT?!" Scarblood growls, looking over the door. The door had two bumps on it and the third one struck. "Who the heck is trying to break through?!"

In the Rainstorm's Room, Dracruel just got out of the shower and is drying himself off. As he dries, he looks down and sees a note. He grabs it without even walking up to it since he's limbless and reads it. His jaw drops and shouts "OH MY GOD!! IT'S A LETTER FROM SAKUYA!!!"

"What the sam hill?!" Popfang shouted, rushing over to what he said. "Say what?"

"Look sis, it's my girlfriend! She didn't know I was here, but now she does! I'M GOING ON A DATE!!" His eyes sparkles. "Oh this is so exciting for me! I'm going out to dinner with her! I think I'm gonna cry!"

"Dracruel, do you find this suspecious? I mean, Sakuya maybe busy to-"

"Aw come on sis, it's a dinner date. I mean, what could go wrong? A giant spider attacking the ship?" Dracruel laughs. "Aw man, that's good!" Popfang didn't like the sound of the dinnerdate, so she thought it's best that she sticks around to see if things go okay. Popfang quietly leaves her room and walks down the hallway.

"I bet Trippz and Tina are behind all this. I hope I'll get them a piece of my mind!" Popfang muttered to herself. As she walked, she heard a crash somewhere, then heard Kastar screaming. "Oh snap!!!" Popfang rushes through the hallways and goes into the room where the vampire wolves are. To her shock, all of the wolves are stone. "Wh...What the..." Popfang backs away. "Is...Is this...Shoot!!!" Popfang rushes to the cafeteria and sees Trippz and Tina talking to Fuego, Warlic, and Clive.

"Popfang, what's wrong?" Fuego asked. "It looks like you saw a ghost."

"Worse!" Popfang panted. "Kastar...she's been kidnapped by Vertigo!"

"What?!"

"Are you sure?" Warlic asked, getting up quickly.

"I'm positive!" Popfang shouted. "If we hurry, we'll catch up to her and Kastar!" Trippz and the rest rushes out and into the deck. Everyone was screaming and few of Trippz's partners; Virginia, Jet, Mario, Luigi, and the Eds have been turned to stone. Artix, Fourtailpon, and Dav have been bitten and struggling to try and survive. Trippz and her few teammates rushes out and sees a blue cobra-head like dinosaur. That was Vertigo and she had Kastar wrapped around her tail and is about to take off on a Lakitu cloud.

"VERTIGO STOP!!!" Trippz shouted at her. Vertigo hisses in anger and looks over and sees Trippz, Tina, Fuego, Warlic, Clive, and Popfang getting ready to fight her if she's going to fight them. "Let the mahopon girl go! I don't care what secrets she's hiding, she isn't yours!!!"

"Trippz, don't do this!" Kastar shouted, trying to struggle free. "She'll just end up killing all of you, let me handle this!"

"No way I'm leaving you here to deal with this...this SNAKE!!!" Trippz growls.

"Ssso you want the mahopon girl, huh?" Vertigo asked, looking at Kastar with her snake eyes. "If you really want her, I'll ssssee to it that you all will have her, but firssst." Vertigo's claws starts glowing and they all end up in a red swirling world.

"Where did you take us?!" Clive asked, demanding.

"I took you all into another dimension sssso no one will get hurt, too bad you will have to die here!" Vertigo puts Kastar in a bubble and she floated on top of them. "Now let'ssss ssstart the brawl, shall we?" She hisses and they all charged at her.

_**They came for him one winter's night**_

_**Arrested, he was bound**_

_**They said there'd been a robbery**_

_**His pistol had been found**_

"CLAW OF THE WOLF!!!" Trippz shouted, striking her fist into Vertigo's chest. She hisses and swings her tail at her, knocking Trippz back. Clive readies his pistol at her and shot her on the leg, the Cobra-head dinosaur hisses with rage and stabs him in the shoulder. He held his shoulder in pain. Warlic came up and healed him then went back to battling. Tina threw fireballs at Vertigo, she dodges them and jumps up and slashed Tina in the arm, injuring her a bit.

_**They marched him to the station house**_

_**He waited for the dawn**_

_**As as they led him to the dock**_

_**He knew that he'd been wronged.**_

Trippz throws a potion berry to Tina and she ate it, healing her a bit. Popfang charged at Vertigo and tried to stab her in the back, but she swings her tail and knocks the Limbless Vampire back as she collided into Clive.

_**"You stand accused of robbery"**_

_**He heard the bailiff say**_

_**He knew without an alibi**_

_**Tomorrow's light would mourn his freedom**_

Warlic's eyes glowed white and rocks appeared from the ground and hits Vertigo. Fuego firebends at her, scorching her a bit. Vertigo shot her head at Fuego and bites her on the leg, injecting poison in her. Clive gives her an antidote and cures her from the poison.

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**For ten long years he'll count the days**_

_**Over the mountains and blue seas**_

_**A prisoner's life for him there'll be**_

Tina fires a beam with hearts and flowers at Vertigo. The Goddess of Insanity hisses with rage so she did what could save her, make someone go crazy. She chose Warlic and shot ring beams at him. Warlic blinks two times and then he looks at Trippz, or to him a Giant Frogzard about to attack Vertigo who he thought was Trippz and he shot out ice magic at Trippz who he thought was a Frogzard. She takes the hit and freezes.

"DUDE!! IT'S ME!!!" Trippz shouted. Tina notice that Vertigo used some sort of magic on him so she quickly uses the Toy Hammer and he went back to normal.

"Oh my..."Warlic said. "My apologies, Trippz."

"Yeah yeah, JUST GET HER!!!"

_**He knew that it would cost him dear**_

_**But yet he dare not say**_

_**Where he'd been that fateful night**_

_**A secret it must stay.**_

Clive shot out four bullets at Vertigo, two at the side, two missed. Warlic casts fire at her and Trippz swung her keyblade at the Goddess of Insanity. The Goddess grabbed Trippz's keyblade and swung her into Warlic.

_**He had to fight back tears of rage**_

_**His heart beat like a drum**_

_**For with the wife of his best friend**_

_**He spend his final night of freedom**_

Tina charges at Vertigo and starts doing combos on Vertigo as Fuego firebends at her. Trippz throws a dark ball at Vertigo and Warlic combines a fireball with her dark power and the two powers collide into one, hitting Vertigo.

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**He swears he will return one day**_

_**Far from the mountains and blue seas**_

_**Back in her arms he swear he'll be**_

_**Over the hills and far away.**_

Vertigo backs away, panting from all the hits she took. Trippz swung her keyblade on her should, grinning.

"So...Are you giving up yet or do we still have to beat the snot outta ya?" Trippz asked. Vertigo hissed in anger.

"I'll never give in jussssst yet!" Vertigo said, getting up as she begins to glow. "Thisssss endsss now!"

_**Over the hills and**_

_**Over the hills and**_

_**Over the hills and far away.**_

Vertigo hisses very loudly and quickly shout out beam rings at Trippz, Tina, Warlic, Fuego, Popfang, and Clive, turning them all into Statues. Kastar gasps.

"NO!!!!" Kastar cried out. "You...you monster!! How could you do this?!"

"Sssssilly little girl." Vertigo chuckled. "I am the Goddessssss of Insssanity. I love to turn anyone and any creature into stone." Vertigo looks at Trippz. "In fact, she'll be perfect for the collection of statuessss for our place." Vertigo laughs evilly. Kastar had enough so she starts glowing.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!!!" Kastar shouted. "THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS!! THEY CARE FOR ME AND THEY ALSO TRIED TO PROTECT ME!! NOW IT'S MY TURN TO PROTECT THEM!!!" Kastar destroys the bubble around her. Vertigo looks up and her eyes widen.

"What the..?! How could thisss be?! No one ever tried to dessstroy my prisssonment! You are truly the girl we've been looking for."

"Yeah well, too bad your mission fails here and now!!" Kastar then had a light violet symbol of a mahopon float above her and meteors rained down quickly at Vertigo.

_**Each night within his prison cell**_

_**He looks out through the bars**_

_**He reads the letters that she wrote**_

_**One day he'll know the taste of freedom.**_

Vertigo screeches in pain, then Kastar's staff glows and shot out a beam of light at her friends, turning them back to normal. She then starts using magic powers on Vertigo again.

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**She prays he will return one day**_

_**As sure as the rivers reach the seas**_

_**Back in his arms he swears she'll be**_

"Whoa, look at Kastar go now." Trippz said, not believing of what she's witnessing.

"That's my student." Warlic said, smiling. "I did taught her well."

"FIRAGA!!!" Kastar shouted, casting powerful fire at Vertigo.

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**he swears he will return one day**_

_**Over the mountains and the seas**_

_**Back in her arms is where he'll be**_

"AAAAUGH!!!" Vertigo shouts in pain. "THIS ENDS NOW!!!" Vertigo charges at Kastar, about to inject the Mahopon girl with venom. Kastar wasn't going to give in or get poisoned so her staff glowed rapidly.

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**She prays he will return one day**_

_**As sure as the rivers reach the seas**_

_**Back in his arms is where she'll be**_

"THIS ENDS NOW!!" Kastar shouted, releasing an explosion of fire on Vertigo. she gets burnt severly and collapses from exhaustion.

_**Over the hills**_

_**Over the hills and far away**_

_**Over the hills**_

_**Over the hills and far away.**_

_**End of song**_

They go back to the real world and Vertigo weakly gets up and walks on the Lakitu Cloud. "Ssssome of these daysss, we will have that girl!" The cloud floats away as Vertigo fell unconscious. Kastar raises her staff and it glows very bright, then shot out beams of light, returning everyone back to normal from their stone prisonment. After all that, Kastar falls backward. Nimbus comes and catches her.

"Wow...After we protected her, she got upset and helped us out." Tina said. "I'm glad that that's over though."

"AW MAN, DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO CANCEL MY DATE?!" Dracruel shouted. "I already showered, got myself pampered, AND I EVEN BRUSHED MY TEETH SO IT WOULDN'T LOOK LIKE A VAMPIRE DRANK TO MUCH CRISCOM WATER STUFF!!! BUT NOOOO BECAUSE THE STUPID SNAKE GODDESS OF INSANITY ATTACKED US AND NOW I BET MY DATE IS RUIN!!! I FEEL SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW I FEEL LIKE PUNCHING A PUNCHING BAG!!!"

Trippz just laughs at Dracruel's grieving moment. As he kept mouthing, Sakuya comes up to Trippz and asks "Excuse me, but is Dracruel here? I got his letter and-"

"He's over there." Trippz said, pointing at Dracruel. "He thinks your date with him is ruin because of the attack."

Sakuya sighed and walks up to Dracruel and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and blushes "Oh oh my god! Sakuya! I-I-I didn't...You see...I was...oooohhh!!!!" I'm very sorry!"

Sakuya giggled and smiles "There's no need for apologize, why don't we just go ahead and do our dinner shall we?"

"Oh yeah, please." The two walked away. Kastar woke up and looks at Nimbus and blushes.

"Oh Nimbus, I...I...I..."

"Oh boy, she's studdering again." Trippz said, rolling her eyes. Chee-tah pops up.

"HEY WHAT HAPPEN?! WAS THERE AN ATTACK?!" Chee-tah shouted. "AAAAAH PROTECT ME!!!" Chee-tah jumps on Clive.

"Would you please get off of me?" Clive asked.

"Chee-tah, leave that guy alone." Leo-pard said, grabbing his sister off of the green-haired man. "I swear, I don't know why I get myself into these messes."

"Kastar, my dear. "Nimbus Said. "Even though I never got a chance to save you, I am glad you are safe from that wreched snake. I hope you'll forgive me for not saving you on time." Kastar hugs him.

"Nimbus, I love you very much! I don't care if you save me or not as long as YOU are around to protect me too." Kastar said, crying. The two patapons hugged.

"You know what I don't get." Eddy said. Trippz rolled her eyes.

"No Eddy, what?"

"Well you are the only guys that appeared long on this chapter and not everyone else have a chance to be on here, ESPECIALLY ME, DOUBLE D, ED, AND CARRIE!!!"

"If you smelt it, you dealt it Eddy." Ed said. Eddy tackles Ed and they both start wrestling. Trippz groans in annoyance.

"The next chapter have better be good or else I'm going to loose it." Trippz groans.

"And plus we still have to be on a lookout for those two lapjobs, Chris and Chef." Fuego said.

"Oh yeah, those two mess-up on the mind men, yeah we do. Who knows, maybe they set us up with Vertigo and they maybe planning other things as well."

Meanwhile on the evil Cruise Ship, one of the zigoton guards are looking out for anything suspecious. Then he sees Vertigo floating towards them, not moving. "Vertigo is approaching the boat! I repeat, Vertigo is approaching the boat!" Fourtailton rushes out and sees her coming. The cloud sets her in the middle of the deck, Vertigo groans in pain.

"Vertigo, what happen?!" Fourtailton asked.

"The...Mahopon girl...Defeated...Me..." Vertigo moans. Four of Bowser's kids; Morton, Lemmy, Ludwig, and Bowser Jr, rushes out.

"Hey Uncle Fourtailton, what's wrong with Vertigo?" Bowser Jr. Asked.

"Junior, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me 'Uncle', and second, Vertigo has been defeated by that Mahopon girl."

"Should we go get a nurse?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes and quick!" The kids runs off. When they left, a giant black spider with green markings on it walks over to Fourtailton.

"So I heard that the Goddess of Insanity has been defeated by the mahopon girl, am I right?" the spider said.

"This doesn't concern you!" Fourtailton growls, glaring at the spider. "Of course, I do want that cat girl dead!"

"You know what, Fourtailton, so do we!" Said a voice. Fourtailton looks and sees a cat covered with blue syndiote, he also has devil horns and wings and a fire whip. "We want Trippz Grissom and her whole family dead too."

"If you want her dead so much, why don't you do it right now?!"

"Because she has allies, her allies are too strong for us to take care of. Unless we have the Mahopon girl, THAT is a different story."

"But how can we get ahold of her? She's too protective by everyone else!"

"That, Fourtailton, will soon come. Just wait and see, now I must see what Master Diablo has plan for us." The strange cat disappears and the spider walks away. Fourtailton curses quietly and looks out towards the sea.

"Soon we WILL have our vengeance...Trippz and Fourtailpon.

End of Chapter 6

FUN FACT:

_**Hero Mode**_

_If you get perfect timing on all four of the command drum beats, you'll end up with a pleasing, perfect sound!_

_If you get a Perfect on any song besides PATA PATA while in Fever statuse, a Hero will take you into Hero Mode!_

_This has many different effects based on class, so use all the Hero Modes ride out tough situations._

Information from Patapon 2.

_**Well, Trippz and everyone else on the good side are in deep trouble now. And who is this strange cat and spider who wants Trippz and her family dead? What will become of Kastar if she's kidnapped again? Why do the villains want her so bad? Find out soon.**_

_**Song just used on here:**_

_**Over hills and far away by Nightwish.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nighttime fell and everyone was in the cafeteria, hanging out and having dinner. Sakuya and Dracruel have their own private spot away from the crowd while Trippz, Tina, Anti-Drug Ninetails, Polko, Pickit, Sonic, Virginia, Twilly, Mister Kat, and Spine are hanging around at the snack table.

"Man, I just love late night lights on the ship." Trippz said, smiling. "Today was rough, but now it won't be too rough here."

"You said it," Virginia said, then looks over to see Ed and Carrie dancing. "Even those two are having fun with the music as well."

"You're too fat for me..."Ed said.

"I'm too fat for you!" Carrie finished as she swirls around, she spun too much and ends up hitting Jet. "Oops, sorry snow-hair."

"IT'S JET, GET IT RIGHT!!!" Jet growled, kicking the super saiyan away from him.

"Speaking of which, Trippz aren't you afraid that she'll turn into a...giant ape?" Virginia said, a bit nervous.

"Chillax, before Midnight strikes I'll throw the crazy saiyan down stairs where there's no light and there won't be any way for her to turn into a giant ape." Trippz thinks. "Speaking of which...ED!!!"

Ed rushes over to Trippz. "Yes captain?"

"Why don't you grab some stuff for you and Carrie and go down to the storage and have a party there?"

"Sounds good, thanks Trippz!"

"And here!" Trippz throws Ed a black paintspray can. "Make sure the windows are dark enough so no moon will shine through tonight."

"Roger!" Ed grabs Carrie and both of them runs off. Trippz sighs with happiness, things were going great right now. Priestess Meden and Fourtailpon walks up to the others.

"Yo Meden, how are things going for you here?" Sonic asked.

"Everything is fine, Sonic." Meden said, smiling. "Even though the Goddess of Insanity, Vertigo, attacked us today we will always keep peace around here. No foe are stronger than us."

"And plus the yaripons double-checked the storage. Alucard didn't sneak in the ship, so things should go smoothly tonight." Fourtailpon said.

"Good," Virginia said, sighing with relief. "I cannot go a night without sleep because of him sneaking into my room and wanting my blood just because he's hungry."

"Yeah," Anti-Drug Ninetails said. "Even if he IS the Vampire Lord, he's still scared of the sun."

"I would shut up about that, Nine." Trippz said. "Remember the last time you said that?"

"Oh yeah." He sweatdrops. "I forgot." Apparently, he made a fatal mistake one time. When Luigi was told from Tina that Trippz went missing, the two went into a haunted mansion. Anti-Drug Ninetails supported them so they walked around the house looking for the cat. Anti-Drug Ninetails found a little girl in there and ended up letting her join them, as soon as they got to King Boo, the little girl turned out to be Alucard in disguise, scaring Luigi and making him wet his pants...LITERALLY!!! Although Alucard DID helped them out in the end, but Trippz still dislikes him not after what he ALMOST did to her once. She's also lucky that Tina isn't even a vampire yet. "I was SOO embarassed that one time too."

"Well it's all gone and done, my friend." Trippz said. "Just be on a lookout, all right?"

"Yeah..."

"By the way, Twilly,"Virginia said. "What's that Chao's name?"

"For pete's sake, I am not a Chao!" Spine growled. "I am a hedgehog!"

"Uhhh..."

"Don't argue with him, Virginia." Twilly said, sweatdropping. "Twilly don't want Spine get angry."

Mister Kat chuckles. "He doesn't look like much of a hedgehog." He said.

"Oh really?" Spine said, glaring at the alien cat. "You wanna fight about it, well bring it!" Mister Kat scratches his arm.

"MISTER KAT!!!" Trippz shouted angrily.

"What?" Mister Kat said, trying to defend himself. "He asked for it."

"WHHAAAAA, YOU HURT ME!!!" Spine whined.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO HIM?!" Chee-tah gasped, rushing to Spine. "Oh don't cry, little guy. WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Everyone pointed at Mister Kat, Chee-tah slaps him in the face and walks away, nose up in the air.

"Why do I even bother?" Mister Kat said. "When I do something nobody likes, I get hurt."

"At least you don't have bones." Trippz said, smiling. The Alien Cat glares at her.

"I'm just glad Pickit didn't go attacking Rayman." Polko said. "I mean, Rayman's one big hot-show around these parts and also Airwing's boyfriend."

"That's because the Rabbids dislike him big time." Pickit said. "For me, I don't hate Rayman. I respect the guy, but the rabbids don't give respect to him at all."

"Welcome to my world." Trippz sighed, rolling her eyes. "All the villains hate me because of my Unity Heart."

"HEY GUYS!!!" Airwing shouted, running up to the group. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got good news for my boyfriend, Rayman!" Airwing holds out a newspaper and, to everyone's surprise, the Rabbids are giving up wrecking havoc and are planning to go to the moon soon. "This is the happiest day! Rayman doesn't have to put up to those nasty screaming little rodents."

"A-HEM?!" Pickit cleared his throat, accepting the disrespect he just got. Airwing sweatdrops.

"Except you, you're okay."

"Thank you."

(Author's Note: 'Tis true, on Wikipedia they're going to release a new game where two rabbids are going to build something to get to the moon. Meaning that Rayman MAYBE getting his spotlight back. YES!!! Rayman's going back to action baby! They better bring that sexy limbless boy back...Did I just say that out loud? I didn't mean by the word "Sexy." Just a pun. *Whistles*)

"Airwing!" Rayman shouted, walking up to his Bird-harpy thing girlfriend. "Have you ordered anything at our table yet? We-" He looks at the newspaper. "What does that say?" Airwing hands Rayman the newspaper and he reads it. To his surprise, his jaw drops. "Oh...My...GOD!!! THE RABBIDS ARE FINALLY GIVING UP!!! I MAYBE HAVING MY SPOTLIGHT BACK AGAIN!!! YEEEEEAAAA-HOOO!!!!!" Rayman jumps with joy. "This is the most exciting thing in my entire life!"

"Easy there, tiger." Trippz said. "We don't know just yet, we have to wait and see what Ubisoft has to say about it. If the rabbids ARE giving up causing trouble and are going to leave you alone, we'll have to wait and see what they are planning."

"You're right, sorry." Rayman throws it away. "I mean, for a few years those cottonballs have been on my case for quite some time ever since I went on a picnic with the Globox kids. Then I ended up having to stop them from world domination, then they trapped themselves in my TV set, and now..." Rayman shakes with excitement. "ooh now I'm finally getting a break from those trouble-makers!"

"Hello? Am I the only one here?!" Pickit said, still feeling disrespected by everyone. "I'm not like those jerks. Geez, get it through your heads."

"Trippz, are you happy?" Airwing asked, looking up at Trippz. Trippz crosses her arms.

"I guess." Trippz sighed. "But I highly doubt this is the end of those trouble-making cottonballs, no offense Pickit."

"Thank you," Pickit thanked. "And none taken."

Trippz turns to the Priestess. "So Meden, any more danger coming?"

"I haven't sense those that is soon to come." Meden said. "We are out of danger, so nothing should approach tonight."

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOY!!! JEEEEEEEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!!!" Cecilia shouted, swinging on the chandeleer and crashing into Jet.

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ATTACKING ME?!" Jet shouted in anger.

"Okay that was random." Virginia said.

"Definitely." Pickit said.

"Where'd Kastar go anyway?" Polko asked.

"She's asleep in her room." Tina replied. "And Fuego is talking to Gallows right over there." She points at the Firebender Dragon talking to the indian-like man wearing indian-like western clothing, that would be Gallows.

"Well, we should be heading off to bed soon everyone." Trippz said, stretching her arms out. "The sooner we hit the hay, the better."

So after dinner, everyone went back to their rooms and rest for tomorrow. The night seemed to pass by slowly, but something is about to go bump in the night. In Fang's room, Chocobo and are cuddled up to each other, sleeping on Fang's bed (Awwwwwww.) As they slept, the door opens slowly and approaches Fang's bed. Chocobo opened his eyes, startled by something strange in the room. The shadow hides as the yellow bird creature looked around with his cute half-opened eyes, then went back to sleep. The shadow comes out from it's hiding and starts uncovering the blanket. Now this time, Chocobo opened his eyes and they widened to see the shadow figure and starts squawking. "KWEH!!!!!"

"WHAT THE?!" Mister Kat reared.

"CHOCOBO, WHAT IS IT?!" Fang wakes up, but when he jerks up he sees the shadow figure. "What the...? How'd you...oh no...DON'T REMOVE THAT GLOVE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Chocobo and Mister Kat squinted as they saw the werewolf getting...spanked? Then he turns to the two. Mister Kat readies his claws.

"Chocobo, go get Trippz and Tina. I'll handle Mister Spanks-a-lot!" Mister Kat said. Chocobo runs out from the room and starts scrambling to the Grissom's Room. When he makes it there, Chocobo starts scratching on the door with his talons and pecking with his beak. Tina got up and answered the door. When she opens it, Chocobo springs in and hugs Tina rubbing against her in protection.

"Chocobo? What's wrong?" Tina said calmly. Chocobo only shivered. "Trippz, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Trippz yawned. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's Chocobo, the poor little guy's scared." Tina pets him. "Something must've happen."

"Kweh kweh!" Chocobo chirps. "Kweh kweh kweh!"

"What? Fang and Mister Kat are in trouble?"

"You can understand Chocobo?" Polko asked.

"I hang out with Fang too much. Chocobo said that Fang and Mister Kat were attacked."

"By who?" Trippz asked.

"Kweh!" Chocobo said. Tina gasped.

"NOT HIM!!!" Tina said.

"Aw dang, Count Spankula?!" Trippz groans. "He must be looking for me again."

"YEOW!!!" Eddy's scream could be heard.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!!!" Double D cried out. They all ran out and went to see if the two Eds are okay, by the time they got there the two were on the floors crying in pain and their butts sore. "Now I'll never sit again until this wears off."

"Your bottom?!" Eddy cried out. "He got me too, and his gloves were off too."

"HE WHAT?!" Trippz gasped, really angry. "He spank you two with his bare hands?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is not good then. Once he spanks you with his bare hands, he'll turn you into a spank-pire."

"I thought vampires were suppose to suck the blood of a victim and then turn them into vampires with their poison." Double D said.

"Well this guy doesn't suck, he spanks."

"Should I go get Warlic?" Tina asked.

"Yes and right now!"

Tina rushes over to Warlic's room and Warlic checks on Fang, Mister Kat, Eddy and Double D who are victims now. Warlic checks them over. "Well? Are they going to be okay?"

"Well, yes and no." Warlic said. "The...um...red marks on their behinds will take effects for thirty minutes. I think I have some of 'The Cure' in my luggage, but it's in the storage room it could be anywhere."

"So what you're saying is that the cure is in the luggage room?" Trippz asked.

"That's what I'm saying."

"KWEH KWEH!!!" Chocobo chirped angrily.

"Whoa, language." Tina said.

"Chocobo's right." Trippz said, agreeing. "That Spankpire could be anywhere in the ship spanking someone else around here. If one of us who isn't vampire yet will be dead meat to that spank-a-lot."

"I just got one question." Fang said.

"Yes?" Warlic asked.

"How can a Spankpire spank a teenager?"

Everyone just stood there, not saying a thing. Most little kids get spanked as a punishment and have bad red marks on their bottoms, but teenagers? That is rare.

"Well, for most cases we need the cure now or try and find that Spankpire and get one of them to spank him."

"And then after that, I'll beat the next year outta him." Trippz said. "He can't hurt me because I'm half-vampire."

"Except there's a problem with your theory Trippz."

"And whazzat?"

"What about your sister?" Trippz turns to Tina. "Your sister isn't anything yet. She can turn into a dragon, but she isn't like you yet."

"Are you saying that I should bite her to make her vampire?" Trippz scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Can I get my camera to see this?" Mister Kat asked.

"'Cause I ain't doin' it!"

"Aw man!"

"In fact, I think sucking up blood is gross!"

"All right, all right, you don't HAVE to do it then." Warlic said, sweatdropping. "I swear, I don't know why I have to put up with this."

"WOULD SOMEONE GET THE DANG CURE ALL READY?!" Fang, Mister Kat, Eddy, and Double D screamed. Trippz ran out the door and headed to the storage room. She stares at the door for a short while.

"Man, am I really going to do this?" Trippz asked herself. Up top to where Trippz was standing, Pucca is chasing Garu around left and right. Pucca tries her best to grab Garu and kiss him, but he keeps dodging her. He hides in a safe place in a barrel and Pucca runs by. Garu laughs to himself in victory and was about to walk off when he sees a shadow figure. He gasps and runs off. He runs down to where Trippz was at and rams into her. "What the heck?! Garu!?" Garu slams his hand on Trippz's mouth. He looks behind him and sighs in relief. "He almost got you too, huh?" Garu nodded. "Don't worry, he won't harm us because Warlic has some 'The Cure' down in the storage where his stuff is. If I can get down there and grab it, we'll be peachy." Trippz tries to open the storage room, but it was locked. "Okay, the storage room is locked. There must be a key somewhere." Trippz looks at Garu. "Garu, you think you could back me up? I need to get the key to the storage room and I think it maybe in the captain's room. You think you could help me?" Garu nodded, for all his years of being Sooga Village's top ninja, he'll do anything to honor his pride, especially helping a friend. The two walked down to the main deck and went around to the path leading to the captain's room. Trippz and Garu walked down the halls of the ship, then took upstairs to the second floor. As they walked, they heard footsteps, the two froze. "You hear that Garu?" Garu nodded. "Someone's must be walking around checking if anything is clear." The two saw at least five shadow figures coming around the corner. The two jumped on the ceiling and hid in the shadows. The figures came walking where Trippz and Garu was, when they were right on top of the two, they attacked the figures and there was so much dust you cannot decide who is pinning who.

The dust clears and Trippz and Garu were down to the floors, pinned down. "Trippz?" A voice said. Trippz looks up and sees Hero, along with Kastar and Nimbus. Chee-tah and Leo-pard were pinning the two down, but realized it was Trippz and Garu and the two got off of them.

"What are you guys doing up?" Trippz asked.

"We heard screaming." Leo-pard said. "Apparently, we assume it was you or him, but you don't seem like one."

"That's because I cannot be affected." Leo-Pard raised an eyebrow at Trippz. "I'm already part vampire, but that doesn't mean that there are other things that'll affect me too. Spankula can't hurt me because he's part vampire too, but he's a spankpire."

"What's a spankpire?" Chee-tah asked. "Is it a guy that controls the baseball field?"

"What is wrong with you?" Hero asked.

"I eat cereal, Hero!" Chee-tah said.

"I think she bumped her head when she was little." Kastar suggested.

"So Trippz, are you up for a midnight snack?"

"No, I'm up because I'm trying to get the key to the storage room and I think it's in the captain's room." Trippz replied.

"I'd be careful," Nimbus said. "Kastar said that before midnight will strike, she foresaw someone in this very ship that we know will transform into a Were-Animal."

"Does that include me as well?" Trippz asked. "Because I got a scar right here and I could turn into a werecat as well."

"Are you going to right now?" Kastar asked, a bit worried.

"No."

"Okay, good."

Everyone manage to get to the captain's room. Trippz looks around for the key and manages to find it in one of the drawers. She rushes out and says "I got the key, you guys!"

"Okay everyone, let's scout to the Storage Room and grab The Cure and quick!" Hero ordered.

They rushed out and ran down to the first floor of the deck and started heading towards the storage room, but when they made it to the main deck they saw Sonic on the floor. Trippz thought he was in pain.

"Sonic!" Trippz shouted, rushing up to him. "Hey there bud, what's wrong?"

"T-Trippz, g-get away!" Sonic gasped between breaths. "I-I don't...need anyone...to see...th-this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Trippz..."Kastar said, standing back. "I think when Nimbus said about someone in this ship will turn into a Were-animal, I think it's...him!"

"WHAT?!"

"Everyone stand back!!" Hero commanded, pushing everyone back away from the hedgehog. They all watched in horror, except Chee-tah who is just looking up at the clouds, as Sonic begin to transform. He gets very hairy and his glove rips off as his wrist had fur on it now, his shoes are spikier and his spines are long and hairy as well. He also grows big long fangs and his ears are pointier and had fur on it and his eyes turn from green to yellow. After that, he howls at the moon. Everyone was shocked.

"Okay that right there," Spine said. "That...was plain creepy." Garu faints.

"Should we start running before he lungs at us and start eating on us?" Hero whispers to Trippz.

"Dude, calm down!" Trippz hissed. "Let's see if he's himself first, then we run."

"Can we run now?"

"Why?"

"Because HE'S COMING RIGHT AT US!!!"

Trippz turns and sees Sonic lung at her. "Oh snap!" He jumps on top of her and pins her arms as he growls at her. "WHOA SONIC, BUDDY! OLE PAL! YOU CAN'T EAT ME, I GOT A SISTER AND A NINETAILED FOX WITH ME! AND OF COURSE A LOOPY NUTJOB BIRDBRAIN THAT WON'T TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!" Trippz closed her eyes so she doesn't see the horror she's about to feel right now.

Sonic just chuckled. "Got ya." He said in a low beasty, but friendly voice. Trippz looks up at him.

"Hairy Hedgehog say what?" Sonic got off of Trippz.

"You should've seen the look on your face. You actually thought I was gonna eat you."

"Not...FUNNY!!!"

"Trippz, are we going to get the cure or what?" Kastar asked. "Maybe we can get some for Sonic as well if we hurry."

"Right. Sonic, you should come too. Due to the fact that you're a...well, a werehog, we could use your strength against Spankula."

"Nuff said for me then." Sonic said, they all rushed down to the storage door. Trippz walks up to the door and puts the key on the lock.

"Okay you guys, the key is in there so prepare for the worst." Trippz said. Kastar looks around the hallways to see if nothing was coming, then she saw two shadow figures and she gasps. "Um...Trippz!"

"What?"

"LOOK!!!" Trippz turns and sees the figures, she grabs the flashlight out of her pocket. Standing there was Pucca and Cecilia, but the two were different. Pucca had white hair, black shirt, and white pants while Cecilia has dark blue hair, dark pink camouflage clothes, white shoes, and dark blue gloves. "Oh my god..."

"CECILIA AND PUCCA ARE..." Hero gasped.

"SPANKPIRES!!!" Spine shouted. Pucca charges right at Garu, tackles him to the ground and kisses him.

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!!" Cecilia growls. "I AM A SAVAGE MOOSE!!! BLAAAAARRRRRRRRRG!!!" Cecilia charges right at them.

"Trippz, unlock the door WOULD BE THE BEST TIME RIGHT NOW!!!!" Nimbus cried out. Trippz quickly unlocks it and opens the door. Everyone got in except Hero who just got caught. Trippz gasped.

"HERO!!!" Trippz grabs his hand. "Don't worry buddy we got ya!"

"No, save yourselves!" Hero commanded. "I'll keep them busy, you just find the cure! Tell Fourtailpon I fought brave!"

"No way man!"

"Trippz, just let him go!" Leo-Pard said, grabbing her. "We're dead meat if we sit around and wait for that head spankpire to get us!"

"Listen to them Trippz!" Hero shouted. "Forget me! Get the cure and take it to the others!I'll fend the girls off, you just do what heroes do best; their friends do sacrifices while the survivors takes the goods to their friends." Trippz didn't know what to do, but nodded and let his hand go. The door closed and everyone rushed downward, all Trippz heard from behind the door of Hero's words was "COME AND GET ME, YOU BOTTOM-SPANKING FREAKS!!!" Few minutes later, Trippz was in tears for loosing one of her good friends. Trippz sometimes get into fights with Hero, sometimes they disagree with one another, but in the end they're still good buddies, but Trippz felt like she betrayed him in some way. Chee-tah comes up to Trippz and tries to comfort her.

"You know what makes me feel better Trippz?" Chee-tah said, then grabbing her and hugging her. "A big hug to squeeze those tears away."

Trippz smiled weakly. "Th-thank Chee-tah." Trippz said, sniffling. "That really made me feel better."

"I know how hard it was to loose Hero, Trippz." Kastar said, trying to comfort her. "I felt the same thing when my parents went missing."

"Well...My cousin did say that 'if I cry too much, the flame won't stay lit. So if I don't cry, the flame will still be lit'."

"now that's the spirit!" Nimbus cheered. "That's what we need to hear!"

Trippz inhales, then exhales as her heart slows down a bit. "You're right, we got work to do." They marched down to the storage room and finds Warlic's stuff, she carefully removes the junk with her force quietly down safely on top of the other stuff and opens the case up. Inside were different colored liquids, she was only looking for The Cure the green stuff. She looks through it and finds about 5 bottles of them. "Yo Leo-pard!"

"Yeah?" Leo-pard asked.

"You got a bag with ya?"

"Yes I do." Leo-pard gives Trippz a grey bag and Trippz stores them safely in there. "Now what do these stuff do anyway?"

"This stuff will turn any were or vampire creature back to normal in a snap. Warlic was brave enough to snatch some of this before joining us. He had to go through THREE VAMPIRE HUNTERS to get these!"

"Three?!" Spine gasped. "I bet those are the ones that Twilly's cousin, Chico, was talking about. Such a brave little guy."

"Look who's talkin'!" Sonic chuckled. "I wouldn't be talking like that right now."

"Oh how'd ya know?"

"Guys!" Kastar hissed. "Chill out!"

"TRIPPZ!!!" Airwing's voice shouted, she then pops out of nowhere and slams her head into the Jedi Keyblade-bearer. "Trippz, I found Rayman's shoe and I have no idea where he is!" Airwing holds up Rayman's yellow shoe. "I think he is lost somewhere!"

"Airwing, calm down!" Trippz said. "He probably lost it when he was walking around."

"But it was warm when I found it like a thermas!"

Trippz looked at her. "Okay, so maybe he's sleep walking and lost his shoe while doing so."

"WE GOTTA FIND HIM!!!" Trippz shuts her beak.

"Quickly, birdbrain! Do you want the spankpire to find us?!"

"Who?"

Everyone got back up to the deck and Trippz checks the left and right hall. No one was around, she motion her friends to follow her. They quickly ran back to Warlic's room. When they got there, the two Eds, Mister Kat, the patapons, and Fang were all right still. "Oh good, we made it." Trippz said, sighing in relief.

"Did you get the cure?" Warlic asked.

"Yeah, and guess who's a werehog now?" Sonic comes into the room, scaring Warlic.

"Oh my goodness!! Sonic the Hedgehog, is that you?!"

"Of course it's me, Warlic!" Sonic said grinning. "What did you think I was? The wolfman?"

"Erm..." They then heard spanking outside and screaming. "Oh my god, that must've been Pickit and Dav's voice!"

"Know what, forget it!" Trippz snapped, she puts four bottles of The Cure on the table. "Give these to them! I gotta go deal with Count Spankula myself!"

"I'm coming too!" Kastar said. "I won't let you do it alone."

"And I will too!" Nimbus said.

"I come! I come!" Chee-tah said.

"Let me come too!" Spine said. "I'm a hedgehog so I can destract them while you go for the blow!"

"I'll stay and defend these guys." Leo-Pard said. "You go and do what you do best."

"Sister, what about me?" Tina asked.

"And me!" Polko shouted.

"Sorry you two, but if that spankpire gets ahold of you I don't know what I'll do."

"Okay sister," Tina said. "Be careful please."

Trippz nodded, she was going to do it for Hero as well. She gets out her lightsaber and ignites it "Let's get this party started."

"What battle song should we use?" Nimbus asked, everyone was silence.

"Ehhh...To try and keep this fanfic safe," Trippz said. "I have no idea."

"How about telli-tubbies?" Airwing suggested.

"NO TELLI-TUBBIES!!!!" Everyone growled.

"HECK NO!!!" Trippz snapped. "I'm talking about a good song!"

"Scared by Three Days Grace?" Kastar suggested. Trippz looks at her.

"Yeah, now you're thinking!" Trippz barges out. "Let's spank some bottoms!!"

Trippz, Chee-tah, Kastar, Nimbus, and Spine rushed out and got to the main deck and got their weapons ready. They waited for any signs of spankpires to show, Nimbus sneezed and Chee-tah looks at the night sky and says "Oh look, I found big dipper!"

"Focus!" Kastar hissed. Trippz looks around and sees a shadow figure sitting on the rooftop of the cruise ship.

"GUY IT'S HIM!!!" Trippz shouted, everyone looks up.

"So you vinally made it, Trippz Grissom!" The shadow figure said, he jumps down and lands a few feet away from them. This spankpire is wearing a grey clothing and black cape, that would be Count Spankula. "I've been looking vor you vor a while, but vinally you come along with new bottoms."

"The only bottoms we'll be whooping is you!" Trippz growled, Raising her keyblade at him. "And I'm also going to avenge my friend! Nimbus, pop the song on the musicbox!" Nimbus turns the music on, but the Sailor Moon theme song was playing and then everyone fall to the ground anime style. "NOT THAT ONE!!!"

"Sorry, sorry." Nimbus apologized, throwing the disc away and getting out a CD case with 'Three Days Grace' on it. He gets the disc out and turns it on. He gets back to his battle stance as Dav, Cecilia, Pucca, and Garu appear now they are Spankpires. Trippz and her friends start attacking, not realizing two men from the shadows watching as a weird red barrier with chinese kanji surrounds them like force shields, making them unable to escape until the bad guys are down ( A/N: Unless you guys don't play Okami, this is a kind of battle that you are unable to escape until the bad guys are down for the count).

_**At night I hear it creeping**_

_**At night I feel it moving**_

_**I'll never sleep here anymore**_

Trippz threw her keyblade at Dav, but he deflects it with his lightsaber and then she collide hers with his. Chee-tah charges at Pucca and the two girls start punching and kicking each other as Nimbus blows out red music notes at Dav, helping Trippz out and burning him a bit.

_**I wish you never told me**_

_**I wish I never knew**_

_**I wake up screaming**_

_**It's all because of you**_

Cecilia gets out a pink spiky parakoopa shell and threw it at Kastar. Kastar uses her magic to stop it from hitting her and counterattack by throwing the shell back at her. Count Spankula was about to sneak-attack Kastar, but Spine comes up to his face and blows raspberry at him.

"Why you little-!" Count Spankula growled, he tries to grab him, but Spine runs away as the Head Spankpire chases him.

_**So real these voices in my head**_

"Wait, didn't Warlic say something about Pickit?" Trippz asked, avoiding getting hit by Dav's Lightsaber.

_**When it comes back you won't be**_

_**Scared and lonely.**_

Pickit jumps out of nowhere, his appearance now light violet and he screams "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" as he starts bashing Chee-tah on the head.

_**You won't be scared you won't be**_

_**You won't be scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared you won't be lonely**_

"GET THIS CRAZY RABBID OFF OF ME!!!" Chee-tah screaming, frailing her arms around. Someone comes out from the shadows and kicks Pickit into the pool. Trippz looks and it was a 26-year-old male with brown hair, eyes, brown jacket with a hoody and a blue shirt inside, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Who are you?" Trippz asked.

"Just someone who save your friend's behind!"

"Okay..."

"SAM BEHIND YOU!!!" Someone screamed, the man turned and saw Cecilia trying to attack him, but he grabs her and then something wierd happen too. When he grabbed her, dark smoke comes out from her mouth and vanishes into nowhere. He let's her go and Cecilia was back to normal and she looks around.

"Whoa, what happen?" Cecilia asked.

"Have no idea..." Trippz said, looking at the man.

"I'll explain later, but right now your friends are in danger." The man said. "I'll get rid of their inner demon, you deal with the count." And with that, he starts helping out her friends.

_**I know there's something out there**_

_**I think I hear it move**_

_**I've never felt like this before**_

Kastar and Chee-tah were now dealing with Dav, he charges at them with great speed but Chee-tah ran faster than him and rammed him into the wall. He groans in pain and glares at her.

_**I wish you never told me**_

_**I wish I never knew**_

_**I wake up screaming**_

_**It's all because of you**_

Kastar cases lightning on Dav, but he dodges them and he punches her. She shrieks and Chee-tah got angry she charges at him and starts punching and kicking him.

_**So real these voices in my head.**_

Dav glares at Kastar and marches at her slowly as she backs away to where another man was waiting at.

When it comes back you won't be

Scared and lonely

The man from behind the shadows comes out and grabs Dav's lightsaber, then kicks him to the ground.

_**You won't be scared you won't be**_

_**You won't be scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared you won't be lonely**_

Kastar looks at the man and he had brown short hair, brown eyes, dark chocolate brown jacket with a black shirt inside, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He seems older than the other man who helped out Trippz.

"Hey Jedi girl!" The man shouted, Trippz turns around and looks at him. "Pass that green stuff over here!" Trippz gets The Cute out and throws it to the man. He opens it and forced Dav to drink it. He went back to normal.

"Huh? What happen?" Dav asked. "All I remember is getting tackled and spanked."

"Well we're trying to help so don't mention it." The man said. Dav looks at him.

"Who was that?" Dav asked.

"I already know..."Kastar said.

Trippz and Count Spankula were now face-to-face with each other.

"You hurt my patapon friend, Spankula!" Trippz snarled, pointing her keyblade at him. "Your terror on this ship ends now!"

"We'll see about that, Trippz Grissom!" Count Spankula said, lunging at her. Trippz slashes him with her lightsaber, it missed and he slams her into a pole.

_**It's all because of you**_

_**I wish you never told me**_

_**I wake up screaming now**_

_**So real these voices in my head**_

_**So real these voices in my head**_

_**I wake up screaming now**_

_**I wish you never told me**_

_**I wish I never knew**_

"You...You killed Hero and now I'll make sure you are defeated!" Trippz growled, in tears right now. "Hero was like a friend to me. I wish I never argued alot to him." Trippz glares at the Head Spankpire. "But you corrupted my other friends' minds with your sick spankings!"

"Some of your vriends needed punishment." Count Spankula said. "They've been very naughty so I'll punish them, but you I'll spank as well!" Trippz throws her keyblade at him, but he catches it. Her heart was aching so bad she could throw up any minute.

"Hero...I wish you were somewhere bud!" Trippz soibbed. "Please help me out here! I really need it!" Trippz slams her fist on the ground. "PLEASE HERO!!! I NEED YOU BUD!!!"

_**Scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared you won't be**_

_**You won't be scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared you won't be lonely**_

"TRIPPZ'S WARRIOR, HERO, HAS APPEARED!!!" Shouted a voice, Trippz widen her eyes. Count Spankula was struck with a green glowing staff as it explodes in front of him. Hero appears with wings and a bird-shaped antenna on his head.

"H-Hero?" Trippz sniffed. Hero looks at her.

"You thought I was like him, huh?" Hero asked. "Well I wasn't, now it's personal Count!" Hero transforms into a Dekapon and starts beating the snot outta the Count.

_**Scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared you won't be**_

_**You won't be scared and lonely**_

_**You won't be scared you won't be lonely!**_

When Hero got done beating the snot outta the Count, he raises him up. "Trippz, would you like to do the honor?" Hero asked.

"Yeah, but first." Trippz rips off a piece of Count Spankula's cape off and then she gets out her Hammer, raises her hammer like a baseball bat and said "BATTER UP!!" And hits him to the night sky.

"LOOKS LIKE I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" Count Spankula shouted before disappearing.

"Man, that line is getting old." Trippz said.

_**Song ends.**_

The rest of Trippz's friends, who were spankpires, went back to normal after drinking the potion thanks to the man with strange powers and the non-super-human man. Trippz was still in tears after the battle. Kastar looks at her asked "Trippz, what's wrong?"

"I think it's me." Hero said. "She thought I was dead so that's why she's like this." Trippz hugs Hero.

"I thought I lost you, Hero." Trippz sobbed. "I'm so very sorry I didn't help you back there. I know friends always stick together and...and..." Trippz kept crying, Hero pats her on the back

"Hey don't worry, I'm fine." Hero said. "I'm all right now, no worries." Trippz whiped the tears off her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't cry, but...I was really hurt when Pucca and Cecilia attacked you when they weren't themselves." Pucca sweatdrops while Cecilia looks up at the sky.

"Come on now, Trippz, suck it up." Hero said. "I'm fine, the fight is over and we don't have to worry about it until we get to the island."

"Okay." Trippz turns and sees that the men that saved them was gone. "Hey, where'd those two guys went to?"

"Burger King?" Cecilia asked. "Maybe Micheal Jackson carried them away or maybe the Lady of the Black Swamp Water."

"No more Family Guy or Courage the Cowardly Dog for you." Trippz said. "Now let's hit to bed guys, it's really really late."

So for the rest of the night, there was no more The Cure left for Sonic to drink so he has to be stuck with what he's got for right now. Count Spankula is in Miseryville getting all the misery on him, and everyone had peace once more, but whatever happen to the two men who helped them?

Deep in the storage room...

"I cannot believe you tried to be a hero again, Sam!" The older man, who happens to be named Dean, glares at his brother with strange powers name Sam. "I mean, that cat girl had everything under control."

"I know, but even teenagers get the...spankings." Sam said, looking at his older brother. "Plus if I didn't do something, she would probably be like him as well."

"Well now everyone knows we're here now. Even Smallfry knows we're here too."

"I know, Dean." Sam puts his hand over his eyes. "But I do want to protect everyone while they're on the island."

Ed unzips his tent and flashes the light at the two and barks "HEY, WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!! IF YOU TWO KEEP GOING AT IT, I'LL STUFF SPRAY CHEESE AND CRACKERS IN YOUR MOUTHS IT'LL HURT SO BAD!!"

"All right, sorry." Dean apologized. "We'll keep it down." Ed ducks back into his tent. Dean then chuckles "Plus he smells too."

"I HEARD THAT!!" Dean couldn't help but snorted a bit too at the joke.

End of chapter 7.

**Sam and Dean Winchester are two brothers and spiritual hunters from the Live-Action Show "Supernatural". Sam is part demon and Dean is just human, Sam can predict the incoming deaths of other people around him and he can also vanquish demons, has immunity to demon power, and he drinks demon blood as well (Shocking I know). So anyway, Chapter 8 will be up soon and everyone makes it to the island, although danger awaits them.**


	9. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Morning came and everyone was now in a good mood as they were now few minutes away to the island. Warlic, Trippz, Tina, and Fang were sitting around one table.

"So two men came and helped you out last night?" Warlic asked.

"Yeah, it was wierd." Trippz explained. "This one with the brown jacket came and grabbed Cecilia, then some black smoke came out of her mouth and vanished to nowhere."

"Oh dear..."

"What is it, Warlic?" Tina asked. "Is it worst?"

"Well not really, but the man you gazed upon is no other than Samuel Winchester."

"Never heard of him." Trippz said.

"Well you do. Sam can predict when someone is going to die, has immunity to demon power, can vanquish demons in a flash, and of course drain demon blood from demons."

"OH NO!!!" Tina gasped. "I hope nothing bad happens to my boyfriend like that!" (A/N: I'm still not telling who yet, LOL!!)

"I'm talking about other types of demons, Tina, not that demonhunter boyfriend of yours."

"Oh phew."

"I still want to know who else is involve to stopping us from relaxing." Fang said. "I mean, yeah we have our days but this is ridiculous."

"Probably because the villains just plain hate us." Trippz suggested. "I mean what could go wrong while we're here?"

"LAND HO!!!" Eddy shouted, Trippz and her friends rushed over to the nose of the ship and saw the island. Trippz and Tina gasped as their eyes sparkled at the beauty of the island.

"Oh my gosh, that is such a wonderful island!" Trippz said.

"I'll say." Tina added.

"Fourtailpon," Priestess Meden gasped with amazement. "The island looks so beautiful, I'm happen that we came here."

"I am too, Meden, I am too." Fourtailpon said, smiling.

"THERE YOU ARE RAYMAN!!!" Airwing shouted, grabbing the limbless guy and dragging him over to the view. "Isn't that such a wonderful island?"

"Yes it is, Airwing." Rayman said. "Now could you please let me down."

Everyone made it to the island and then went up to the hotel. The Hotel looks like a castle with gold paint around it, it also has golden statues of Patapons and the heroes on it. a giant fountain in the middle, and of course flowers around. A familiar white wolf with red marks comes walking up to everyone and bowed. "Welcome, everyone." The wolf said. "Your journey here has been long, but you will surely enjoy your stay here on the island."

"Hey Amaterasu," Trippz greeted. "Nice to see you here. You probably beat us with that Ark of Yamato of yours."

"WOLFY!!!" Chee-tah shouted, tackling Amaterasu and petting her and starts petting her really hard. "Pet the wolfy, pet the wolfy, pet the wolfy! Purr like a wolfy, purr like a wolfy!"

"Wolves don't purr, miss!" Amaterasu growls. She manages to get her off and tackles her to the ground and sits on top of her. "Now as I was saying; This side of the island has plenty of harmony and peace while the dark side of the island doesn't. The good gods on this island protects this side from evil gods on the other side of the island. You must be aware of when you step on the Dark fields of the dark side as it is dangerous over there."

"Don't worry, Ammy, "Trippz said, smiling. "We're gonna try and avoid those villains over there." Trippz looks around. "I hope."

Everyone walked inside and from the inside looks almost like the main room from some castles. Trippz goes up to the counter and rings the bell. A Muimui comes up to the counter and says "Muimui, how may I help you?"

"We're here for the vacation, Muimui." Trippz said. "And we're also heroes for this side of the island as well."

"Okay, as of right now the rooms are separated for the genders; The males go to the left side of the hotel for their rooms while the girls go to the right of the hotel for their rooms."

Fuego has the relief look on her face. "At least that pervy sage isn't here right now or I'll throw up."

Popfang looks at her and says "You worry alot about perverts ever since we left."

"Well try and avoid a huge chine pervert that doesn't leave women alone for once!"

Trippz sweatdrops, she's always been stocked by a certain perverty ninja. "Touche..." Just then, they felt a rumble. "What the heck was that?"

"Are we under attack?!" Popfang shrieked.

"No, it's just Draco." Muimui said. "He's been here since 3:00 A.M. in the morning, working up with the flowers with his undead minions."

"Has he been giving them baths lately?"

"Tomato juiced them, then cleaned them."

"Okay good."

"Since when do you not like stinky undead, sis?" Dracruel asked.

"I just don't like them smelling, okay?"

"Sis."

"Yeah?"

"YOU'RE AN UNDEAD TOO!!!"

"I am?"

"DUH!!! VAMPIRE!!! THAT WALKS IN DAYTIME AS WELL!!!"

"Oh..." Dracruel facepalms his face.

Meanwhile in the dark side of the island. The villains made it to their destination as well. Bowser and Fourtailton comes down from the evil cruise.

"Mwahahahaha!! This place is so neat!" Bowser chuckled evilly. "I love it, reminds me of my castle back home."

"Well don't forget, King Bowser." Fourtailton said, looking around. "We still got those light-siders to worry about."

:"They probably got here the same time as us." Bowser, Fourtailton, and the other villains walked. "I really don't want to see Mario's face around me right now. All I want is some R-And-R."

"And that's what we're going to do, but our lands will just be disturbed by the wretched heroes of light." Fourtailton sneered as he look beyond to see the clear skies of the light side. "Just looking at that makes me sick right now."

"Now now, Fourtailton."Queen Kharma said calmly, fluttering up to the two. "We mustn't fuss like this right now."

"I just got one question, Fourtailton," Bowser said, looking at the fourtailed fox commander. "Why is that creepy spider and that symbiote-covered cat with us again?"

"Said something about revenging on the Grissom Family." Fourtailton suggested. "But he's a mystery to me and to all of us."

"That reminds me of something. "Queen Kharma said. "There's a few gods that live around here, I heard the Symbiote cat boy saying something about his master and god of evil here and there. I think he's talking about Diablo, the God of evil."

Bowser looks at her. "God of Evil? You mean that creep that nearly turned our planet into the prehistoric times?"

"Yes, him!"

Fourtailton sighs angrily. "I'm getting fed up with this!"

"You're not going to get mad at papa, are you?" Bowser Jr. asked. Fourtailton just stared at him coldly.

"No Junior, I'm not..." Fourtailpon sighed. "I guess the intense heat is bothering me big time..." He takes off his helmet and wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Let's get inside and cool off." The villains marched towards the dark evil castle-like Hotel. The villains got separate room except Bowser's kids who have to share one room, Fourtailton put on black sweatshirt and shorts on and steps out to the balcony and looks out at the dead lands of the dark side of the island. "Soon...very soon...we will have war on this island."

The mysterious Symbiote cat and his spider friend left the evil hotel and went up to the volcanic valley. When he got there, a red T-rex with black stripes on it's back appears in front of them. That would be Diablo, God of Evil and Amaterasu's nemesis.

"Striker...Pro-Drug Spidergod..." Diablo roared. "I hope your journey was safe."

"It was, master." The Symbiote cat name Striker said. "Although your minions, Vertigo, was defeated by a mere young Mahopon girl."

Diablo roared "That stupid little girl?! Grrrrrr...." Diablo let out a terrifying roar. "I thought she would be alone this time, but she teams up with some puny heroes of supernatural powers beyond belief! No matter...I will send out a special force after the heroes of light and then we will conquer unless fail. Isn't there any army that'll be able to go over there and grab the Mahopon girl?"

"I'm sorry, master, but Bowser doesn't like anyone to control the army except him."

Diablo growls very low. "There HAS to be something to stop them." Diablo thinks, then smiles. "Heh heh heh, in fact I know three fighters who are willingly to help out." and with that, Diablo returns back to the underworld ready to reborn three fighters who were defeated by the heroes for the light.

Meanwhile in the hotel. Trippz, Kastar, and Tina are sitting at the snack bar enjoying theirselves as everyone had fun. A black gatomon, known as Prue, comes up to the table and jumps on it. "Hey Trippz, no time no see." The black gatomon said, Trippz turns around and gasps.

"Prue!" Trippz gasped. "I didn't see you there, how've you been?"

"I'm fine, all this traveling can really wore me out. Luckily Leon Kennedy gave me the message, telling me that all of you guys were coming over here."

"And we're all here too." Tina said, smiling."Everyone is enjoying their break. Even out ninetailed foxes are as well."

"Speaking of which, where are they anyway?"

"Probably outin the fields with Chocobo and ." Trippz said, leaning her back on the counter. "Yep, nothin' like a break from all the villain fighting. No sweat."

"HEADS UP!!!" Shouted a voice, a Hot Fudge Sundae splated into Trippz's face. The ice cream slid off and she had two scoops of ice cream for eyes and a banana like a mouth stuck on her. Tina looks and sees that a white creature with no arms but feet and red shirt with a white star comes over.

"Homestar!" Prue snapped. "Careful where you throw the ice cream."

"Well I wouldn't done dat if dat crazy frog thing didn't stole my issue for New Moon!"

Trippz whipes the ice cream off her face and looks at Homestar and said "What frog thing? Big's Frog?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Frogger?"

"Nope."

"The patapons that look like frogs?"

"As if, they're walking eyeballs."

"Well what frog are you talking about?"

"Well, it looks like..."Homestar gasps. "DAT!!!" Trippz, Tina, Kastar, and Prue looks and sees what seems to be some sort of frog creature, it had really big eyes, green skin, a yellow cap with a red star on it and a yellow star on it's stomach.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Trippz screamed, not believing what she sees."LOOKS LIKE A JAPANESE VERSION OF KERMIT OR SOMETHING!!!"

"WHOA DUDE THAT'S WHACK!!!" Prue shrieked.

"WHY I OUTTA...!!!" Homestar growled and charged right at the frog-like creature, the creature hightailed out of the room. "COME BACK HEAH WITH MAH CHIPS, YA DUMP LOOKIN FWOG!!! Uh oh..."Just then, they heard blasters going and it freaked out Trippz, Tina, Kastar, and Prue. The girls rushed out and came to the hallway and saw Homestar down covered with bruises and scorch on his body.

"Homestar!" Trippz shrieked, going over to the no-arm dude and checking on him. "Homestar are you okay?!"

"Fwog creatah...guns...criscom red...butterscotch!" And with that, Homestar passes out.

"Who could've done it?!" Tina asked, a bit worried. Trippz got Homestar over her shoulder, even though he was a bit heavy for her.

"Sheesh, what has he been eating? Rocks?" Trippz saw that he really DID have rocks. "Should've known. Come on you guys, let's take this loopy to the inferminary and let him sleep, until then I'm beginning to have a feeling whoever done this to Homestar may not be what we think it is." Trippz and the three rushed to the Hospital room, leaving Mister Kat alone in the hallway as he overheard everything. He walks down the hallway and enters a room that says "STAY OUT, SECRET PRIVATE ROOM" slams his feet to the door and opens it, then slams it as he comes face-to-face with two more frog things. One is criscom red with a scar and a red cap similar to the green frog creature's and the other is blue and has the same cap as the green one.

"Okay, which one of you blast the no-brain nutjob?!" Mister Kat growled, readying his claws. The red frog creature looks away.

"He deserved it, he was trying to beat up our sergeant." The red frog said. Mister Kat grabs him.

"Listen here, Giroro! If any of my friend get hurt because of you, I'll claw you into the next year!"

"You don't got the gut Kat, in fact you don't have any organs to proof it!"

"Wanna bet?!"

Sparks flashed on the two's eyes as they growled at each other. Mister Kat walks away and walks up to the green frog creature who is working on a Gundam Model "Okay Keroro, what are you up to this time? We're trying to have our vacation, not being involved by any of you guys' trouble-making situations!"

"Like what the pekopons always havel; vacation time." The green frog name Keroro, or known as Sergeant Keroro, said. "And plus it gives me plenty of time to work on my gundam models."

"You DO realize that there are jedis here, right?" Geroro looks at him. "Jedis are known to have the power of the force; senses, strength, amazing powers, able to lift heavy objects, you name it and plus they have the ability to known when danger will strike as well."

"I ain't worried." Geroro works on his model again. "We got our cloaking devices, we don't have to worry about them."

"Did I also mention that they can sense someone's presence?" Geroro stopped what he was doing and gulped. "Yep, no matter how you turn yourself invisible Jedis will know when or where you'll go or stay. In fact, two are vampires."

"V-V-V-V-V-VAMPIRE?!" Keroro jumps in the air, freaking out and running across the room. "THERE ARE VAMPIRES IN THIS PLACE?! NO WAY!! QUICK READY THE GARLIC, READY THE CROSSES, READY THE STEAKS, READY THE HOLY WATER!!! VAMPIRES!!!!"

"Sergeant, please calm down." The blue frog creature name Tamama said. "There's no need to freak out."

"Oh yeah, private?" Mister Kat said, going up to him grinning. "Why don't all of you tell it in front of their face?" Tamama's eye widen and he turned pale. "Until then, you guys enjoy yourselves." When Kat walks out, Keroro shouts: "VAMPIRES!!!"

Outside of the hotel, three lone yaripons along with Hatapon are wandering in the cave in the land of the evil. "Why does Priestess Meden want us over here?" One Yaripon asked.

"She wants to make sure if that spider isn't around." Hatapon said. "You know what that spider does; He'll covince everyone into doing drugs. She also wants to make sure he's still not around since the Gods of Good around around."

"Drugs? I ain't afraid of no drug." The Second Yaripon said. "In fact, we're invisible patapons so what could go wrong?" Just then, he steps on something sticky. "Ewww, I think I stepped on something...and it's white."

"White? Lemme see!" Hatapon comes over and sees white sticky string stuff on his foot. "That spider IS still around. We must report back to Meden and Fourtailpon!"

"Yes, we must!" The third patapon said. "Who knows what that spider will-" He turns and sees that the first patapon is gone, all it was left was his cap and spear. "Um guys, our comrade is gone!"

"Is it the spider?"

"Or may the itsssy bitsssy sssspider." Said a hissing voice, they all turned and saw Pro-Drug Spidergod hanging above their heads as well as their captured comrade. The two yaripons readies their spears at the spider as he gets on the floor. "Oh you all aren't sssurprised? Well let'ss ssssee you all avoid thiss!" He spews out web at the two yaripons, making them be covered in web.

"Hatapon, save yourself!" one Yaripon shouted.

"Warn Meden that he's-" Before the other one finished, Pro-Drug Spidergod bit him making him pass out. Hatapon rushes out of the cave and rushed towards the Hotel as a familiar white wolf from the light side of the island watches. Amaterasu watches as he gazes at the cave and she growls.

"I will try my best to defeat Pro-Drug Spidergod and his partner soon." Amaterasu growls. "The day will come soon and he WILL be defeated." Amaterasu howls to let the spider know that she'll be watching him and runs off to the fields.

Back at the hotel, Tina was having trouble with Chee-tah as she had her hand stuck in the pickel jar.

"How the heck did she manage to get that stuck in there?!" Dante asked, trying to yank the jar off her hand. Edward and Bella were helping him.

"Stuck pretty good, if you ask me." Bella said, pulling as hard as she could.

"At least it ain't the one with the picture of the pelican guy." Edward said.

"Chee-tah what were you thinking?" Tina asked, yanking the spotted cat.

"I was hungry so I thought maybe I can have a pickle and then this jar won't seem to let go." Chee-tah said.

"Any ideas, Devil Man?" Bella asked, looking at Dante.

"Just one; this!" Dante pulls out his gun and without harming Chee-tah, he shot the jar and it broke leaving Chee-tah free with the pickle in her hand.

"Oh sweet, thanks Dante." Chee-tah said, sticking the pickle in her nose. Dante just stares at her.

"Weren't you going to eat that?"

"No, I wanted it to clean out my nose and then eat it." Everyone just gagged at that comment, Bella and Edward walked away in disgust.

"That woman is just sick!"

"Well at least she's happy." Tina suggested, sweatdropping. Frostblood comes walking by and was about to grab an apple from the counter, but when he was about to grab it it disappears. Frostblood just stands there and stares at what happen to it, then he tries grabbing a muffin and it disappears too. "What gives?" He asked, he decided to try some and got the hottest jalapeno out and lays it on the table and it disappears. he waits a few seconds and flames came spewing out.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!" The invisible creature shouted. "WATER WATER WATER!!!" Tamama appeared in front of Frostblood's face and runs off screaming.

"That...was awkward..."

"PRIESTESS MEDEN!! FOURTAILPON!!!" Hatapon rushes in, panting and in an alarm panic. "Th-The spider! It's still here!! Pro-Drug Spidergod is still here!!!" Anti-Drug Ninetails rears his head up and gasps.

"What?!" Meden gasps. "B-But...I thought the gods of good would protect us!"

"I guess the spider is too dangerous to mess with after all." Fourtailpon said. "But we shouldn't be alarm too much. We're in a protected area and that's all I'm okay with." Geroro, Tamama, and Giroro were listening to everything in the entrance.

"I guess the spider isn't a myth." Giroro said, grunting. "This is ridiculous."

"I wonder what the spider looks like." Tamama said curiously.

"Probably a big one like the ones from the Legend of Zelda." Geroro suggested. Anti-Drug Ninetails gets up and grabs Trippz by the sleeve and drags her to the other room.

"Nine, what's wrong?" Trippz asked, looking at her partner.

"Trippz, there's something I should tell you." Anti-Drug Ninetails said, looking down. "The Pro-Drug Spidergod that Hatapon mentioned...used to be my kind..." Trippz's eyes widen, she didn't know about it. "You see...Each Anti-Drug Ninetails is sent to a relative of yours to keep them company and safe from harm's way. Somehow two eggs went missing, one disappeared out of this world while the other...well...For what my mother told me that it was corrupted by someone's negative energy turning him into a Pro-Drug Spidergod." He shivers. "As for right now, I fear that Pro-Drug is out there waiting for me....and possibly you...just ready to kill me and you. His partnder is probably somewhere, but we'll find them." He sadly looks at Trippz. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you, Trippz."

"Don't be silly, Ninetails." Trippz said, hugging him. "You're my friend, no matter what you keep I understand. Plus I understand now. Even though I know your sister is somewhere right now avoiding danger right now."

"Thanks Trippz." The two walked out and when they walked out, Twilly comes running up to the two.

"Trippz!!! Trippz!!! Twilly has something for you!!!" Twilly shouted, frailing his hand with an envelope. "It came from the dark side of the island!!"

"What?!" Trippz grabs the envelope and rips it open, she reads it and gasps. "Oh my god..."

"What is it?!" Anti-Drug Ninetails asked, walking up to her.

"This...letter..."

The letter has written...

"Trippz Grissom,

If you want to see Kastar, Fuego, Airwing, and Artix again, meet us at the Blazing Plains at sundown or we'll serve them to our master.

Don't be late!

The three you killed a long time ago"

"Who...what does that mean?" Anti-Drug Ninetails asked.

"I...Don't know my friend." Trippz said, burning the note. "But we need to get going and now!" Trippz, Prue, and Anti-Drug Ninetails rushed out to save their loved one and....

"Hey where's Trippz going?" Artix asked, appearing behind Twilly. Twilly looks and freaks out.

"ARTIX?!" Twilly gasped.

"Um...Yeah I'm right here."

"Quack!!!" Airwing falls from the ceiling and stands up. "What did I miss?"

"Wait...if you guys are here then..." Twilly looks to see if Trippz isn't too far...but she was gone. "ummm...I think Trippz is going to get owies soon..."

TO BE CONTINUED!!!...RIGHT NOW!!!

Anti-Drug Ninetails ran as fast as his feet can carry him. Trippz and Prue dodged Trees and branches as they were near their destination.

"Anti, when we get there try to be aware of your surroundings." Trippz said to her Ninetailed partner. "Those creeps probably have a trap waiting for us right now."

"i think I know what I'm doing Trippz, all I'm worried about is your safety!" Anti-Drug Ninetails replied. "Pro-Drug Spidergod thinks he's stronger than me, but I'm much stronger than him because I got you!"

"Can we talk about this after we fight whoever we're fighting?!" Prue pestered. "I mean, I don't want to hear about this junk while we fight!"

"Sorry Prue." They make it to a bridge leading from the light side to the dark side. The dark side looked really evil and it was dark and the sky is pure red. Trippz can feel the intense heat coming from the other side, but her heart will keep her from getting hurt from the heat and since Prue is with Trippz and her Unity Heart is with Trippz, Prue will be fine as well. "Okay you two, we're going to enter so brace yourselves."

Trippz readies her keyblade. "I'm always ready."

"me too." Prue finished. Anti-Drug Ninetails sped off across the bridge and into the lands of evil, he first crossed the dead forest and into the dead plains, as he ran he saw someone up ahead. "Hmm? Look up ahead guys!"

"Who is that?" Prue asked.

"I have no idea, but I bet that's one of them we're fighting." Anti-Drug Ninetails stopped a few feet away from the stranger as Trippz got off, Prue on her shoulder. The stranger had his back turned on her as he was sitting on the ground.

"So you finally came, Trippz Grissom."The stranger said, getting up. "For years, my son and the other fighters defeated me sending me to the underworld. But Diablo, the God of Evil, has revived me and the other two fighters that were defeated by other fighters as well." The stranger turns around and reveals to be an old but very muscular old man wearing blue pants with gold marks printed on it, chinese sandals, and white hair standing up almost like they were wings and a beard.

"Heihachi Mishima..." Trippz growled. "I thought I've seen the last of you since me and your son defeated you fair and square the last time."

"Maybe...But now I'm much stronger than you can imagine."

Anti-Drug Ninetails turns his head and sees someone coming heading towards Trippz. "TRIPPZ LOOK OUT!!!" He grabs Trippz and throws her aside and he gets hit by a kick in the face, sending him sliding across the ground.

"NINE!!!" Trippz gasps. She turns and sees a snow leopard wearing blue karate pants and he had yellow eyes. "Who are you?!"

"The names Tai Lung, the one that was going to be the Dragon Warrior." Tai Lung said, grabbing Trippz by the neck. "But of course the so-called Dragon Scroll was nothing so I was defeated by a mere panda."

"L-Lemme guess, you want to seek not only revenge on whoever defeated you, but Diablo made a deal for you to kill me?" Tai Lung throws her aside.

"Of course, but we'll make sure it'll be painful and very slowly too."

"TRIPPZ BEHIND YOU!!!" Prue screamed, Trippz jumps in the air and floats up as she looks down. She was almost burnt by someone. "It-It can't be...!" Trippz looks and sees what appears to be Azula, Zuko's sister.

"Aw you gotta be kidding me!!" Trippz growled.

"What, you're not surprise to see me as well?" Azula asked. Trippz flies down safely, Anti-Drug Ninetails got up and growls.

"Where's my friends?!" Tripp demanded. "Where are they?!"

"Oh your friends? We just tricked you into coming here." Heihachi said. "We only brought you all the way here just to get away from those idiots."

Trippz sighs in annoyance."Well you two, looks like it's gonna be a big battle." Trippz readies her lightsaber as well. Prue borrows Trippz's Hammer and Anti-Drug Ninetails growls as three fox fire creatures appeared on his side. "BRING IT ON!!!" Azula, Tai Lung, and Heihachi charged at the three as the three charged at the fighters.

_**Circling your, circling your, circling your head**_

_**Comtemplating everything you ever said**_

_**Now I see the truth I got a doubt**_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out**_

Trippz slashes her weapons at Heihachi, but he misses and kicks Trippz in the stomach, then Tai Lung jumps up and round kicks her in the back and punches her in the face. Prue jumps up and hits Tai Lung in the back, sending him pummeling to the ground. Azula and Anti-Drug Ninetails shot fire at each other, their flames keep colliding and exploding.

_**I'll see you later**_

_**I see your fantasy**_

_**You want to make a reality pave in gold**_

_**See inside, inside of our heads**_

_**Yeah, well now that's over**_

_**I see your motives inside...**_

_**Decisions to hide...**_

Tai Lung tries to punch Prue, but she dodges and uses her Lightning Paw attack, electricuting him. Trippz grabs Tai Lung by the tail and swings him towards Azula, the two fell to the ground with a thud.

"GET OFF!!!" Azula growled, kicking the snow leopard off.

"Sorry, try taking on a Jedi why don't you!" Tai Lung growled. Heihachi grabs Trippz by the throat and lifts her up, about to finish her.

_**WHOA!!!**_

_**Back off, I'll take you on!**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone!**_

_**I know that you are wrong!**_

_**Headstrong, we're headstrong!**_

The old fighter gets hit by a rock in the side and he drops Trippz. Warlic comes and catches her as she gasps and coughs for air. Chee-tah slams into Azula by the stomach and Leo-Pard slashes his sword at Tai Lung, leaving a cut on his chest.

_**Back off, I'll take you on!**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone!**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**And this is not where you belong!**_

Azula firebends at the group, but Warlic puts a force shield around them preventing them from getting burnt. Wizham uses ice magic at her, freezing her hands and legs. Prue charges at Azula and slams the hammer into the firebender woman's stomach. Azula clutches her stomach in pain.

_**I can't give anything away**_

_**I won't give everything away.**_

"Warlic! Guys! You came to help me?!" Trippz asked.

"Of course, Twilly told us about the letter and we came as soon as we could." Warlic said. "I have a feeling that the God of Evil has revived them to get revenge on you as well."

"Yeah, and they won't stop until I'm dead as well."

"Hey Trippz, who's the creepy old guy?" Chee-tah asked, pointing at Heihachi as he jumps and kicks her in the face. Chee-tah gets up her eyes really red and shouts. "YOU KICKED ME YOU BIG MEANIE!!" She jumps on him and starts beating the snot out of him and then gets sents towards a dead tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Whoa..." Prue said amazed.

"Sometimes I don't get her." Warlic sighed.

"Well the old man's down." Tai Lung groans. "And that girl has more allies as well."

"Don't worry, we got allies as well." Azula said, she snaps her finger and dozens of heartless appears and Trippz and her friends readies their weapons.

"Careful guys, we got heartless!" Trippz said, "This is going to be tough!"

"Awww can I keep one Trippz?" chee-tah asked.

"HECK NO!!!"

"Awww!"

"Careful, Heartless attacking!" Wizham exclaimed, blasting lightning at the heartless.

_**Conclusions manifest**_

_**Your first impressions got to be your very vest**_

_**I see you're full of things and that's alright**_

_**That's how you play **_

_**I guess you get through every night**_

_**Now that's over**_

Two Graveyards summoned ghosts and the missle-like ghosts charges at Trippz and Warlic, the two of them fend themselves off and then both used Firaga destroying the two heartless. three Powerwilds charged at Chee-tah, but they stopped because they can't tell if she has a pure heart or not because of her stupidity. Chee-tah grabs a dead tree log and slams it on top of the monkey heartless, destroying them.

_**I see your fantasy, **_

_**you want to make it a reality pave in gold**_

_**See inside, inside of our heads**_

_**Yeah. Well now that's over**_

_**I see your motives insides...**_

_**and your decisions in mind...**_

Hero, Nimbus, and Kastar shows up and finished destroying the heartless and now everyone was now face-to-face against Azula and Tai Lung. "Pathetic! We'll destroy all of you one-by-one!" Tai Lung said, charging at everyone along with Azula.

_**WHOA!!!**_

_**Back off, I'll take you on!**_

_**Headstrong can take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong!**_

_**Headstrong! We're headstrong!**_

_**Back off, I'll take you on! **_

_**Headstrong can take on anyone!**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**And this is not where you belong!**_

Trippz and Prue started attacking Tai Lung, Trippz cuts him on the legs and at the back and then Prue tried to hit him at the head, but Tai Lung grabs the hammer and swings Prue right at Trippz. She grabs ahold of the Black Gatomon and Trippz looks up to see that Tai Lung had her hammer. Warlic, Wizham, and Kastar used lightning on Azula, but she dodges all of them and firebends at the three mages, burning them. Hero transforms into a mahopon and then went into his Hero Mode and meteors shows below on Azula and Tai Lung. Azula got hit two times while Tai Lung manages to dodge all the meteors and then he grabs Hero and threw him to a cliff. Rock pummeled down on Hero and it immediately crushes.

"HERO!!!" Trippz screams out.

_**I can't give everything away...**_

_**And I won't give everything away!**_

"Looks like your friend is down and gone." Tai Lung chuckled. "Now that's less Hero Patapon to worry about."

"Wrong Tai Lung!" Warlic exclaimed. "You see; no matter how you defeat two or more patapons heroes, they'll always come back!"

"Heh heh, and that includes...HERO COMING BACK TO US!!!"

Azula facepalms her face. "Oops, I keep forgetting about that."

_**I know, I know all about...**_

_**I know, I know all about...**_

_**See your motives inside, and your decisions in mind.**_

"JAVELO!!!" Hero shouted, jumping out of nowhere and standing in front of the group.

Tai Lung glares at Azula. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THEY'LL COME BACK TO LIFE!!!"

"DON'T GIVE ME AN ATTITUDE, MISTER!!!" Azula shouted.

"Let's defeat these morons once and for all guys!" Hero exclaims as everyone started attacking.

_**WHOA!!!!**_

_**Back off, I'll take you on!**_

_**Headstrong can take on anyone.**_

_**I know that you are wrong!**_

_**Headstrong, we're headstrong!**_

_**Back off, I'll take you on!**_

_**Headstrong can take on anyone!**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**And this is not where you belong!**_

Nimbus goes into his Hero Mode and starts shooting Blue icy notes at Azula and Tai Lung, then Kastar summon meteors on them, then Warlic casts magic making spiky rocks appear from the ground, damaging the two. Wizham uses Blizzara at them, freezing them solid. Anti-Drug Ninetails breaks through the ice and grabs Tai Lung and hits him on the ground about three times and then throws him at Azula.

_**I can't give everything away....**_

_**And I won't give everything away!**_

Hero, Kastar, and Wizham combine their magic and fire a strong fireball at the two fighters, doing critical damage. Tai Lung and Azula went flying across the plains and on top of Heihachi. Trippz smiles in victory, but she was really dizzy and fell down unconscious. Warlic comes up and picks her up.

_**Song Ends.**_

"Trippz must've used up her energy again." Warlic said, he looks at everyone. "We should head back, Meden is possibly worried about us."

"Yeah, and plus this fighting is making me hungry." Prue commented, her stomach growling. Everyone laughed.

"Well let's go before the villains show up." Leo-pard said.

Chee-tah jumps on Anti-Drug Ninetails and shouts "LET'S GO LIL DOGGIE!!!"

"I'm a fox, not a dog!" Anti-Drug Ninetails growls.

"What?"

The heroes returned to the hotel and layed Trippz in her room. Warlic heals her and left her to sleep. He walks out and sees Tina, looking worried. "Is Trippz going to be okay?" Tina asked.

"She's sleeping soundly in her room, all we gotta do is give her some privacy to sleep and she'll be okay." Warlic explained, walking away. Kastar walks up to Tina and says "I think Trippz fought bravely today, I never seen anyone give up that easily in battles before."

"You don't know Trippz much, she won't stop fighting until the bad guy is down."

"Come on, let's go somewhere else and leave Trippz alone for a while."

"Yeah..." The two walked away from Trippz's room.

back at the dark side of the island, Diablo got furious at the three fighters. "YOU THREE ARE A DISGRACE TO ME!! I ASK YOU TO DO ONE THING AND YOU END UP GETTING DEFEATED BY A MERE CAT AND HER PATHETIC COMRADES!!!"

"Our apologies master," Tai Lung said. "But she was too much for us to handle."

"We couldn't be able to defeat them in one round." Heihachi said.

"Grrrrr....I can't send you three back to heck, but since we're on the island you three are free to have yourselves a vacation." Diablo growled. "But the next time I give you a mission, you better not fail me again! You three are dismissed!" The three left, Diablo turns to Striker. "That cousin of yours is getting on my nerves, isn't there another way to stop those goody two-shoes?"

"We asked two different armies if they are willingly to be helping us for our need to defeat that Jedi Keyblade-Bearer and her friends." Striker said. "One is from another planet and the other controls the undead." He hears someone coming. "In fact, the daughter of the past leader of the undead is coming." Coming from the shadows is a woman wearing dark red armour, black cape, and has red hair and red eyes. She glares at the two villains.

"Diablo, god of Evil, I have been summoned here by someone name Striker." The woman said.

"Gravelyn, Daughter of the Past Undead Leader, I am happy to see you. My apprentice is right over here." Diablo points his tail at Striker. Gravelyn walks up to Striker.

"So you're the one that summoned me here, what deal do you have in mind for my undead army along with me fighting aside with the aliens?"

"To destroy someone that is related to me and I want killed," Striker explained. "Her name is Trippz Grissom, and she has cause our master troubles for a while now. We summoned you and the Grox to defeat her and her comrades so we can take over the whole island."

Gravelyn thinks it over, then nods. "Agree, but what is it for me?"

"If we take over the whole island and plus if you capture the Mahopon girl with the heart-shape mask, you can rule over the world with nothing but the undead."

Gravelyn smirks evilly. "I like your idea, tomorrow we'll strike!"

End chapter 8

Uh-oh, so Striker is really a cousin to Trippz and Pro-Drug Spidergod used to be an Anti-Drug Ninetails before birth. The question is, what do the alien creatures look like? How does Mister Kat know the Frog-like creatures and are they aliens as well? Will the Villains be victorious over the Heroes of the Light? More will come soon.

Song used: Headstrong by Linkin Park

SPECIAL TIP!:

_**Heroes Always Resurrent**_

_**Heroes will always resurrent in hero world, even if they're eaten by a boss**_

_**However, if all four heroes are dead at the same time, it's game over. Each time they die it takes longer for them to resurrent. So try to keep them alive as much as possible.**_

Chapter 9 will come soon, and this time everyone is about to meet Trippz's never-heard cousin and a female Anti-Drug Ninetails that loves candy (Not Striker, he'll be mentioned soon) oh and if I hear one lip about the song like "Oh Linkin Park doesn't sing that, Trapt does! Linkin Park stole their idea and they don't use "Back Off" two times you sucks" Then I won't allow that. Linkin Park DOES sing it and I highly doubt they stole it from Trapt.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Fourtailton's scream was heard in the hallways of the evil hotel. General Gong rushes out to check and see if he was okay. Bowser's eight kiddos also ran out to see if he was okay too. They got to where Fourtailton is and he was standing there speechless. "Wh-Wh-What...What is...A-All of...Th-this?!" Fourtailton studdered.

"Hey Fourtailton, you okay?" Morton Jr. asked.

"Is he sick?" Wendy asked.

Iggy walks in front of Fourtailton, his face had fear and stunness in his face. Iggy turns around and gasps. "WHOA GUYS CHECK THIS OUT!!!" They ran over to where Iggy is and they gasp to see what they couldn't believe; Writings about Fourtailton on the walls. Some of them says "Fourtailton is HOT!!" "I love Fourtailton!" "I want to marry Fourtailton!" and other stuff related to Fourtailton with butterflies, hearts, and candy pictures on the walls.

"Wow Fourtailton, someone has a crush on you." General Gong commented.

"This...this shouldn't be happening!" Fourtailton studdered. Then almost like he's a supreme leader, he raises up and raised his fist shouting "NO ONE SHOULD LOVE ME; FOURTAILTON, COMMANDER OF THE ZIGOTONS AND FEARED BY ALL!!!"

"You get your butt handed by the patapons." Ludwig said.

"So that doesn't make you the fearsome commander of the zigotons." Bowser Jr. said.

Fourtailton glares at the kids and shouts "AND YOU DARE JUDGE BY WHAT I GO BY?!"

"Fourtailton, it's okay if someone likes you." Wendy said. "We all have fans these days." Fourtailton scoffs and turns away.

"I love no one and no one should love me!"

"Well it looks like someone loves you, dude." Morton Jr. said. "I mean, it's not like they're gonna grab you on a cloud or something." After Morton said that, a pink cloud comes zooming by and someone grabs Fourtailton and then the cloud rushed out the window.

"FOURTAILTON!!!" General Gong cried out in shock, he glares at Morton Jr. and grabs his neck and shakes him. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU STUPID KOOPA!!! SOMEONE KIDNAPPED THE COMMANDER, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO YOURSELF!!!"

"STOP SHAKING ME, YOU CRAZY TATETON!!!"

Outside, Gravelyn is looking at her army of undead as they sat and waited for her orders.

"Now tomorrow, we march towards the light side of the island and give those heroes of light a what-for." Gravelyn announced. "First we'll charge through the hotel and all of you distract the heroes while a few of us sneak into the Mahopon girl's room and grab her before they have a chance to rescue her. Is there any questions?"

One undead soldier raises his hand. "Um yeah, I don't think tomorrow's the best time. I'm going to miss Survivor if we go into battle."

"I got a date." Another undead soldier said.

"I got an appointment."

"I promise Wendy her manicure."

"I gotta make pie."

Gravelyn facepalms her face. "FINE!!! The next day we'll attack the heroes." Just them, Fourtailton comes flying down on top of her, she kicks him off of her. "Fourtailton! What was that for?! I got a bunch of excused army of skeletons and I don't need you to-" Fourtailton turns around and faces her. She stopped talking and her jaw fell along with the undead's, well their jaws fell off. Fourtailton had lip gloss on his face.

"I...Was...violated...by a female leopard!" Fourtailton whispered. One Undead minion fell to the ground and laughed as Gravelyn just stared at him not noticing a pink cloud heading towards the light side of the island. Inside a cloud, a cat-anthro-looking woman just smiled as she lays back comforting herself.

"That guy is so cute, I may drop by sometimes for more." The woman said. "Now...Let's see how my cousin is doing on the brighter side of this island."

On the light side of the island; Trippz, Tina, Airwing, Dante, Smallfry, Leo-pard, Pickit, and a few patapon army are running away from something behind them.

"I'M PON PATA PON PATA!!!" Trippz screamed out loud as raptor name Talon, the God of Survival, comes rushing out from the forest chasing Trippz and her comrades. Smallfry turns around while jumping and starts shooting at him. Talon dodges the bullets and tries to slash Smallfry in the chest, but Dante came and takes the hit instead. The damage could've been critical, but Dante's wounds healed up and he begin to start shooting at him. three megapons shot out red notes at him, then six yumipons shot arrows at Talon. Talon had enough so he used his tail and swung it at them. Tina and Trippz runs up to Talon, their keyblades out and starts doing combos at him. Talon grabs Tina and throws her at Dante and tries to snap his jaw on Trippz, but Pickit jumps on his head and pokes him in the eye. He roars in pain and Pickit jumps off, taunting him. Leo-pard comes running up and starts slashing him with his sword while Airwing pecks him on the head.. Talon had enough so he said two words that'll stop the fight...

"TIME OUT!!!" Talon shouted."Okay okay I give, break time!" Everyone collapse with exhaustion. "Wow, you guys are tough, I'll give you that."

"We've been practicing to say the least." Trippz said, smiling. "And of course, Dante could've kicked your tail if he had the time to go all Devil Trigger on ya."

"Hey, he was right behind me okay?" Dante said. "Give me a break!"

"Whatever, devil-man!"

"Hey Dante, do you got things to do tonight?" Tina asked. Dante looks down at her.

"Well not really, why?" Tina hands him a note. "What's this?" He opens it and reads the letter, then blushes. "WHOA!!!"

Trippz comes up to him and whispers "She asked ya on a date?"

"Yes."

"Whoa ho Dante!" Smallfry chuckled, elbowing her. "Looks like you got a date with my daughter."

"Sh-shut up! Trippz goes out with a werewolf, I don't see why you don't argue with THAT!"

"Hey she met him and he met her, there's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"N....no..." Dante felt defeated after that last sentence.

"I guess it's not everyday that someone goes out with my two cousins." Said a voice, everyone looks around to see who said that, then one megapon looks up and shouts. "WHOA PINK CLOUD!!!"

"A talking pink cloud, now that's just girly."

"GIRLY?!" The pink cloud disappears and a figure jumps down and then punches Dante to a tree. Trippz looks at the figure and it's a snow leopard cat with snowflake-like spots, brown eyes, long brown hair with orange streaks on her bangs covering her left eye, red shirt, pink pants and boots, and crystallized ice wings. "Pink is never too girly!" The snow leopard woman looks at Trippz and the others. "So who's up for lunch? It's on me!"

"Who's the snowy leopard chick?" Pickit asked.

"She's nothing compared to me." Leo-pard said.

"Oh I am so embarassed!" The Snow Leopard woman said, disappearing into snowflakes and appearing between Trippz and Tina, wrapping her arms around the back of their necks. "You two didn't see me for a long time and you don't know who I am?"

Trippz and Tina looked at each other, then at the snow leopard woman and they both said. "No we don't."

"I see." The snow leopard digs into her pocket and throws a digital camera at Airwing. "Hey crazy bird, take a picture of us!"

"Okay!" Airwing readies the camera. The snow leopard woman gets the two Grissom Sisters next to her and says "Okay now, say 'I am Lollypop Grissom and I am the Cousin of Trippz and Tina Grissom'!"

"WHAT?!" Trippz and Tina gasped at the same time as the picture was taken. Airwing looks at it.

"Aaaaw, you look like an onion, you two." Airwing said, showing a picture of Trippz and Tina with their jaws dropped. Trippz grabs it and deletes the embarassing picture and gives it to Lollypop.

"Okay okay, that was just a shocking moment right there." Trippz said, putting one hand on her hip while putting another hand on her head.

"I guess Uncle Smallfry didn't tell you huh?" Lollypop said. Smallfry tries to walk away, but Trippz grabs him and says "YOU DIDN'T TELL US ALL THIS TIME ABOUT HER?!"

"L-Let me explain Trippz please?" Smallfry said. "Okay, you want an explanation? I'll tell you." So Smallfry explained the whole thing. How Trippz and Tina were together and Lollypop was there, Lollypop was wanted by a dangerous villain, and how Trippz and Tina were separated too and Lollypop living in the Dream Realms. "So that's the story."

"So who was the villain that was chasing her before she hid her face in this so-called Dream Realms?" Trippz asked.

Lollypop butts in and says "So who's up for some lunch then?!"

"I am getting kinda peckish after battling Talon." Fuego said.

"I'm in!" Talon said.

"You're not thinking about Human Roast, are you?"

"...No."

"Good."

Back in the hotel, Anti-Drug Ninetails and Chocobo are in the gardens enjoying themselves as the Ninetailed fox relaxes while Chocobo went and enjoyed apples while leaning against an apple tree. While Chocobo rested, he heard rustling in the flowers and he looks and sees two red eyes staring at him. "Kweh?" He chirped, he walks carefully over and checks on the mysterious eyes. Until he got too close, something big and black jumps out and pounces on him. "KWEH!!!"

"OH MY GOSH, A CHOCOBO HOW CUTE!!!" Said the creature, Chocobo looks and notice it was a fox but it was also an Anti-Drug Ninetails and it's female. She has pink marks shape like Anti-Drug Ninetails's, she has candy necklace and bracelets, candy marks on her body, and nine tail rings on on each side. "You're so cute I could just eat you up, teeheehee."

"Kweh?" Chocobo blinks in confusion.

"Chocobo what's wrong?!" Anti-Drug Ninetails said, running up to check on the yellow bird creature. "I heard you squawked and-" He stops and looks at the female fox, she looks up at him. "Um...Hi..."

"OHMEGOSH!!! ANTI-DRUG NINETAILS!!! IT'S BEEN A WHILE!!!" The female fox shouted like a school girl.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Oh my bad, you see we've separated but I can't believe I finally met you! I'm Lemondrop!"

"Um...Nice to meet you, I already see you met my feathered friend right here."

Lemondrop licks him affectionly. "He's such an adorable creature!"

"Kweh!" Chocobo whipes the drool off of him.

"Anyway, a friend of mine and I decided to come here to visit your partner."

"You mean Trippz?" Anti-Drug Ninetails asked. Lollypop smiles.

"Of course silly, who else would I say about? Casper?"

"Uhhhh..." The Black Ninetailed Fox sweatdrops. Chocobo shakes his head, then raises it back up and hears something. He looks and sees nothing except Mister Cat jumping on something.

"DARN IT GIRORO, STAY OUT OF OTHER'S BUSINESS!!" Mister Kat shouted.

"Kweh?" Chocobo chirped confused.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY CAT!!!" Someone shouted, Mister Kat deactivate some sort of invisible cloaking device on something and Mister Kat was pinning the same criscom frog-like creature, Giroro, to the ground.

"Who the heck is he?" Anti-Drug Ninetails asked.

"YOU CAN SEE ME?! KAT, YOU LET THEM DISCOVER WHO I AM!!!"

"YOU DESERVE IT!!!" Giroro kicks Kat to the air and gets out two pistols and starts shooting at him. Kat misses them and charges at Giroro, punching him in the stomach and then throws him to a wall. Giroro gets out a granade and throws it at Mister Kat. The grenade explodes and sents Mister Kat flying to the ground. Giroro gets out a bazooka with six slots for each missiles and shoots them at Mister Kat. Anti-Drug Ninetails helps out by summoning six blue fire fox creatures and they get hit by the missiles instead. Giroro exits before he had to deal with them more.

"Kweh kweh!!!" Chocobo squawked going up to Mister Kat, he got up exhausted. Chocobo uses his beak to help support him. "Kweh?"

"I'm fine Chocobo, thanks." Mister Kat said. "But I wish those darn Keroro Platoon guys would stay out of my business."

"Who are the Keroro Platoon?"

Kat sighs and looks at the three. "The Keroro Platoon are a team of five who were sent here to invade Earth, but of course like mine they failed. Their leader, Keroro, works with a family of three while his comrades supports him. All their leader does is make Gundam Models and surf the internet. Somehow somewhat, they must've snuck into the Cruise Ship in order to know the secrets of this island." Then Mister Kat gets a bad vibe. "IN WHICH I KNOW WHO THEIR TARGET IS!!!" Mister Kat runs out leaving Anti-Drug Ninetails, Lemondrop, and Chocobo alone.

In Kastar's room, she is in her room reading her book while she relaxed for today, Sasha and Grace were there along with two boo sisters; Sarah and Cleo. Kastar heard a knock at the door and Kastar went to answer it. When she opens the door, she stood frozen in fear as she sees a familiar flaming red spiky hair man with green eyes and black cloak standing there holding a basket of goodies.

"Hi, you must be Kastar that I heard all about." The man said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!" Kastar slams the door and stood there shivering.

"Who was that?" Sasha asked.

"O-One of the...O-Organization...th-thirteen!!" Kastar studdered. Grace sweatdrops.

"Oops, we forgot to tell her." Grace said.

"Tell me what?"

Sasha walks up to the door and opens it. "This guy's name is Axel, he used to be one of the Organization XII before he started working with us."

Axel walks in, rubbing his head. "Thanks for slamming that door at me. I didn't actually do anything bad this time."

"You see, Axel used to be our enemy when he was revived by Queen Kharma, but usually nobodies are suppose to be emotionless and have no feelings at all."

"But Axel is very different so he's now on our side." Grace said. "Are you okay, Axel?"

"I'm fine, ladies." Axel said, putting the basket on the table. Tamama was there and plus no one could see him so he digs into the goodies. "So this is Kastar I heard so much about."

"Yep, she's also our new friend as well." Sarah said, smiling. "And our new job now about her; To protect her from the evil that dares to hurt her."

"Actually, all the villains seem to be aftering her." Cleo corrected. "They're not really going to hurt her, they just want her to say the secrets to the island."

"Is she really that famous to keep big secrets from those jerks with no heart?" Axel asked.

"Pretty much."

"Then you're lucky to have us, kiddo." Mister Kat rushes into the room and looks around. "Hey Kat, what's up?"

"Okay Keroro Platoon troopers! I know you're in here!" Mister Kat growls.

"AH-CHOO!!!" Tamama sneezed. Mister Kat's eyes glowed red and the poor tadpole-like creature sweatdrops to see him angry. "Uh-Uh oh!" He runs out with the crazy cat alien on his tail. "I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!!!"

"COMMER YOU!!!"

"What the heck was that all about?" Cleo asked.

"I guess it's nothing compare of what we always deal with." Axel said.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, the Eds met with Trippz and Tina's cousin as Ed got overrealmed to meet someone who they never heard of before.

"Oh my gravy! It's so cool to meet a cousin of the Grissom Sisters!" Ed shouted, jumping up and down happily, then shook her hand. "I'm Ed!" He grabs Eddy and Double D. "And these are my friends, Double D and Eddy!"

"Ah, so you guys almost have the same names." Lollypop said, smiling. "That's so awesome."

"So Lollypop," Double D said. "Since you're the cousin of these two, are you a..."

"A Jedi and Keyblade Bearer like Trippz and Tina? OF COURSE!!!" Lollypop summons out a white and light blue crystallized-like keyblade called Diamond Dust and then gets out a lightsaber and ignites it as the color is white.

"COOL!!!" Ed shouted.

"Whatever." Eddy said. "Trippz's keyblade is more cooler than that."

"Eddy, respect her!" Double D snapped. "This is Trippz and Tina's cousin we're talking here!"

"Well here's me sticking THIS..."He stuffs a sock in his mouth. "Into your mouth to tell you to PUT A SOCK IN IT!!!"

"Are you going to finish that Double D?" Ed asked. Double D glares at Eddy and removes the sock from his mouth.

"EDDY SKIPPER MCGEE!!!" Trippz shouted very loudly that everyone could hear. "**UNLESS YOU GOT A PROBLEM ABOUT MY COUSIN I SUGGEST YOU SHUUUUT YOOOOOUUUR MOOOOOUTH!!**!" Trippz panted as Eddy's clothes were removed showing his boxers.

"Okay okay I'll behave!" Eddy whimpers. "I'll be good!!"

"He's funny." Carrie said, eating a jar of peanut butter.

"Wow, since when did you got anger issues Trippz?" Lollypop asked.

"She's always have this, trust me." Fuego explained.

"I'm sorry I snapped, Lollypop." Trippz said, apologizing. "I just get stress when someone backtalks another, it's fustraighting sometimes."

" -Maybe I've been away for too long.- " Lollypop thought, Tina read her mind and thought the same thing. Lemondrop comes in and yips to see Trippz and tackles her to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAHH!!! SOMEONE GET WHATEVER'S ON TOP OF ME OFF!!!" Trippz yelped. Lemondrop licks her on the face. "NOW IT'S TASTING ME!!!"

"Teehee, no silly I'm licking you affectionly." Lemondrop said, smiling. "Even though female, you sure are a good partner to Anti-Drug Ninetails."

Trippz gets up. "And how'd you know about my ninetailed friend?"

"Hello, don't you get it Trippz?" Lollypop said, walking up to Lemondrop. "Lemondrop's my Anti-Drug Ninetails as well." Trippz's jaw drops anime style. "Yep, nurtured her myself when she was just little too." Lollypop pets Lemondrop. "And plus before I even got here, I decided to visit a certain villain over at the dark side."

"Really? Who did you beat up?" Eddy asked, now liking Trippz's cousin.

"I didn't beat up anyone but kissed a certain fourtailed zigoton fox."

Trippz and Tina looked at Lollypop. "You didn't...!"

"I did."

Eddy falls to the ground laughing his head off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Serves that jerk right! HAHAHAHA OH MY STOMACH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Airwing and Ed laughs as well. Priestess Meden and Fourtailpon comes walking up.

"I heard that someone's here by the name of Lollypop Grissom." Fourtailpon said, Lollypop looks at him.

"Why hello there. You must be Fourtailpon, Leader of the Patapons am I right?"

"Yes you are correct. I see you and your two cousins are having a little family reunion with each other."

Lollypop looks at Meden. "And you're the Priestess of the Patapons too."

"Why yes I am." Priestess Meden said. "It's grateful to see another Grissom here. Is it true you're related to another Grissom that solves crimes?" Trippz, Tina, and Lollypop fell anime style while everyone else sweatdrops.

"I highly doubt that..." Lollypop said. "I mean, I just got here y'know."

Sasha, Sarah, Axel, and Kastar comes walking into the cafeteria. "Hey guys, what's all the huzzle?" Axel asked.

"NOBODY!!!!" Airwing shouted, grabbing a mallet and tried to hit Axel with it. Trippz and Fuego restrained her from doing it.

"AIRWING YOU BIRDBRAIN!!!" Fuego barked. "Axel's our friend, remember?!"

"He is?"

"DUH!!!!"

"Oh..."

"Idiot..."

"You have one of the Organization XII as one of your partners?" Lollypop asked Trippz.

"He used to be a bad person," Tina explained. "But with alot of explanation he's actually not half bad."

"I swear, you need to fix that bird of yours." Axel groans. He looks at Lollypop. "Hey who's she?"

"That's me and Trippz's cousin, Lollypop Grissom."

"Pleasure to meet you Axel!" Lollypop greeted, slapping him on the back friendling. "I hope these guys ain't giving you too much trouble."

"Nope, not much."

Just then, the whole place was covered in smokescreen and everyone coughed in the smoke. Kastar felt someone grab her and she shrieked. "AAAAAAH!!! TRIPPZ!!! TINA!!! FUEGO!!!"

"K-Kastar!!!" Trippz cried out. Airwing Airbends the place, blowing away the smoke. When everything cleared, Kastar was gone. "Kastar?! KASTAAAAAAR!!!"

"The Villains must've snuck in here and attacked." Axel growled.

"But what kind of troops did they send?" Double D asked. Trippz's cellphone ranged and she answered it. "Hello?" She answered.

"Trippz Grissom..." Striker's voice was heard on the phone. "Unless you want your little Mahopon back, you follow our instructions."

"Who is that Trippz?" Tina asked, a bit worried.

"You meet us at the bridge that separates the evil side and the good side of the island and come alone, no allies at all. If you bring allies we'll kill the Mahopon girl and send in thousands of squadrons to the light side. We'll be waiting." Striker hangs up the phone. Trippz stands there and says nothing.

"Trippz, what's going on?" Axel asked.

Trippz looks at everyone. "Kastar's been kidnapped...by someone by 'us' and it sounded like Venom."

"Impossible!" Fuego snapped. "I mean, why him?!" Trippz shook her head as a reply of "I-don't-know".

"I don't know but I need to protect her." Trippz looks at her Unity Heart. "I need to protect every one of you guys..." She sighs. "I'm probably not going to be back..." She walks away.

"Wait Trippz-" Fuego tries to stop her.

"I don't need help!" Trippz snapped, stopping everyone from supporting her. "This is between me and whoever's kidnapped Kastar...he's my responsibility..." Trippz continues walking away. Everyone stands there not saying anything.

"Well we gotta do something!" Eddy said. "I mean, who was it on the phone anyway and why won't she let us help?"

"Because he'll kill Kastar if we help Trippz." Tina replied. "It's very dangerous and there's possibly nothing we can do about it."

"Then it's official, she's dead." Fuego sighs sadly.

"So your friend is going out to deal with a villain that's just been introduced just now huh?" Said a voice, everyone turned and saw Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro standing on a table along with a yellow frog-like creature with headphones and a mad scientist-like eyes and a light blue ninja-like frog creature. The voice was coming from Keroro "The Jedi code says that 'they need to deal with situations to balance the peace between two different sides' and the code for the keyblade-bearer is to "vanquish the dark ones that dare to vanquish the light'."

"Am I the only person that thinks these guys look like japanese verison of Kermit the frog?" Axel asked, a bit confused.

"Okay enough with the codes of each types of breeds!" Keroro shouts. "Sergeant Keroro, at your service!" He salutes to the team.

"Private Tamama!" Tamama saluted.

"Corporal Giroro!" Giroro salutes.

"Sergeant Major Kururu!" The yellow frog creature name Kururu salutes.

"Lance Corporal Dororo!" The light blue creature name Dororo salutes.

"And we are the Keroro platoon!" Keroro finished.

"Ookay...who let the frogs in?" Fuego asked, a bit confused.

"Kururu, what damage has been done so far!"

"A mahopon patapon girl by the name of Kastar has been captured." Kururu explained. "A species known as Grox has taken her to the dark side of the island which they've been sent by someone name Striker."

"Striker?" Cleo asked. "Who's Striker?"

"A new villain who serves the God of Evil, Diablo. We still don't got much info about him though but we will get to the bottom of it."

"Please, is there anyway you five could help my sister?" Tina begged.

Keroro thinks it over. "We will...but it'll come with something out of all of you."

"And whazzat?" Lollypop asked.

"You guys serve us for the rest of the summer."

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped. Anti-Drug Ninetails growls and goes right up to his face. "Listen here, you frog-like creature thing! My partner is out there and she's going to be killed by a psycho that won't let Kastar go until Trippz is either dead or possibly a female version of Venom. Now you and your friends better do something or I'll pummel you if you don't!"

Keroro looks at him. "And why else?"

"NOW YOU STUPID FROG!!!"

Keroro freaks out. "Okay okay, we'll help! We'll help! No slavery!" Keroro sighs. "Now, let me and my team decide what we need to do first."

With Trippz, she is standing at the middle of the bridge all alone by herself. She sighs and looks up at the sky. "Please protect me always as I am about to be decided by my fate." She looks down and gulps as she proceeds to the dark side. She walks through the forest, the Heartless watching her but didn't dare attack her as they know who she's fighting. She kept walking until she gets to a dead meadow with dead plants all around her. The hot wind blew across her face. She closed her eyes and waited for anything to come as she readies her keyblade. She listens to the howling wind as it blew by her face and slience fell around her. She heard someone coming towards her and she looks up to meet Striker. The two stared at each other as Striker readies his Fire Whip and Trippz readies her keyblade.

"So you're the one that summoned me here." Trippz said, glaring at him. "Where's Kastar?"

"Your Mahopon friend is in the Evil Hotel imprisoned by species known as Grox. Unless you want her alive, you fight me!"

"Hmph! I will!" The two got to their fighting stance and the battle was about to begin

To be continued...

Whoo whee...Trippz and Striker are gonna go at it now, but Trippz still doesn't know that Striker is actually a cousin to her but she doesn't know that until the middle of the battle. And about Axel, Axel is from the Kingdom Hearts series and was revived by Queen Kharma and was suppose to kill Trippz and her teammates but due to Axel being all emotional and stuff he decides not to do it and join the good side so he'll have to clear his name from villain to hero. The Keroro Platoon squadron are from an anime series Sergeant Keroro (Or will be in September this year; Sergeant Frog). On Chapter 10, everyone is trying to figure out a rescue mission to break Kastar out and help Trippz before she is destroyed by Striker.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dark clouds gathered until the dead meadow of the Dark Side of the Island, thunder crackled as Trippz and Striker stood their weapons ready. Striker has his fire whip out while Trippz has her Keyblade out. The two glared at each other, ready for their move. Rain came down and the wind blew as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled around them. Trippz had enough waiting so she spread her black wings out and shot right out at Striker, he flies up and dodges her keyblade as swung it at him. She turns around and flies up towards him. Striker uses his whip to hit Trippz, she uses her keyblade to shield herself, but the whip wrapped around the keyblade and then Striker yanked it away from her and grabbed it in his hand. Her keyblade is owned to her so she summoned her keyblade back and swung it at Striker. He gets hit, but the symbiote healed him.

"Whoa!" Trippz gasped. "That ain't no skin of yours! You have the..."

Striker chuckled. "Of course, we have the symbiote! You see Trippz, you don't know but...I am your cousin!"

"WHAT?!" Trippz couldn't believe what she heard. "But...it can't be...!"

"Oh but it is." Some of the symbiote was removed from his face and he reveals to be a green cat with yellow eyes and a scar on his left eye. "You see, my father left my mother when I was born. My mother died when she gave birth to me, I would've died in the wilderness in which I ran away in. The symbiote then took over me and then Diablo gave me demonic powers which is how I got the fire whip. For a while I watch you day by day doing your little 'Heroic' stuff while I stand and watch. I also want you and your family out of the way once and for all!"

"Bring it, I don't give up that easily!" She transforms into her red and black dragoon form. "Let's see what you got!"

"We'll see!" Striker flies downward and punches Trippz in the stomach. She fell to the ground but she evades from hitting the ground and only slid through the earth. She charges up her hands with fire and darkness and fires them at Striker. He dodges them and uses his whip and struck Trippz in the chest. She cried out in pain and held her chest, it had a big burnt gash but she was going to be okay as long as she focused on Striker. She flies upward and throws her keyblade up in the air.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Trippz growled out loud as firey energy gathered and formed a fireball. "FIERY...SHOT!!!" She punches the fireball and it went hurling at Striker. The fireball explodes and Trippz catches her keyblade. She looks down to see if Striker was done for, but to her horror there wasn't anyone there and no one was there. "What?!"

"Impressive, but not enough to defeat me!" Striker's voice was heard from behind her. She turned and Striker dives down and kicks her to the ground. She crashes through the ground. She groans and gets up.

"How did he manage to dodge that so fast?!" Trippz muttered to herself. She was really going to loose it, she shot straight into the sky right at Striker. Trippz puts away her keyblade and gets out her hammer and starts swirling around. "HAMMER SCREW!!!" Trippz burst into flames and she hit Striker and then after multiple hits she raises her hammer and struck Striker at the back. He went down to the ground and goes through the ground. She sighs in relief and blows smoke off her hammer. "And he's suppose to be the strong one? Pshah, I took off tough guys and he wasn't all that-HOLY SMOKE SAUSAGES!!!" Trippz's eyes widen in fear at a giant fireball shot through the dust and right at her. She tried to fly away, but she gets hit and fell to the ground. She returned to her normal form as she hits the ground. "Okay...Maybe I was wrong...Dadgum that really hurt though, gonna have fire burns for weeks. I like to see Goku deal with this situation!"

Back at the Hotel, Keroro and his comrades leads everyone to their room and served them tea and snacks while they talked.

"So these creatures that just kidnapped Kastar are called Grox?" Fuego asked.

"That's right." Giroro said. "The Grox are evil creatures that go to planet to planet terrorizing other races and robbing them with their items. They either leave everything empty or destroy the planets."

"But since our home planets are over-protected, they can't possibly pelvetrate the defenses of our planets." Mister Kat said. "My kind and these guys' kind had a really big war against each other, but we made a treaty and never fought again."

"But right after we made peace with each other, that's when the Grox started terrorizing." Keroro added. "But we weren't worried because they had nothing to do with us, but them liking to blow up stuff."

"So why did the Grox take Kastar?" Warlic said, looking worried. "She's very important to this place and if word gives out to the villains, who knows what will happen."

"I know she is, so that's why I snuck into her room and got this!" He holds out Kastar's Book. Warlic gets mad and glares at Keroro and shouts "You imbelsil! That is Kastar's property! No one should go through her notes without permission, don't you know any disaplend?!"

"Whoa calm down, Blue Mage!" Tamama said, trying to calm Warlic down. "There was a reason we got the book anyway!"

"You see, deep within the notes that Kastar wrote during her stay here..." Kururu said, he grabs the book and turns the pages until he got what he needed to show. "Apparently she wrote down every piece of evidence of the island. Including this." He shows everyone what he was talking about, the picture has about twelve statues of some few fairies and animals unlike the ones they're living in right now.

"I've seen them before...but I quite can't remember." Smallfry said, scratching his head. "I think they were from another planet during my travels..."

"Exactly!" Kururu gives Warlic a sheet of paper with some info about the statues. "Each one of them are the Heroes of twelve...well, except the one with the devil-like wings. She is known as the Darkest Faerie, she nearly destroyed an ancient city called Altador. Instead of destroying the place, she wiped the city out of it's existance and time. She was imprison in stone until 1000 years passed and then broke free. The Darkest Faerie took over nearly most of Meridell and countries of Brightvale, luckily the surviving heroes of Altador chosen two children to handle the evil faerie, their names are Tormund and Roberta. Tormund is the knight of Meridell and Roberta is the sorceress of Brightvale. The two restore light to the countries and then released the heroes from their sleep, thus achieving Jerdana's amulet and turning the Darkest Faerie to stone once more."

"So what does this have to do with anything about Kastar?" Tina asked.

"Me thinks the same thing." Axel added. Kururu chuckles mischievously.

"You all are really impatient aren't you?"

Axel puts his fire wheel right up to Kururu's face."Listen here, frogbrain! There is a partner of ours busting her tail to protect those she loves and you're just sitting here giving us info that won't stop what is happening right now!"

"Dude, cool it!" Fuego snapped, pulling Axel away. "This isn't helping at all!"

Chee-tah pops out of nowhere and shouts "I LIKE CEREAL!!!"

"Where'd she come from?!"

"I watch cartoons!"

"Whatever, this isn't the time Chee-tah!"

"Kururu, could you please just continue what you were saying?" Warlic asked.

"Ah yes, of course." Kururu said, continuing. "A few years have passed since the Darkest Faerie's second defeat, the heroes of 11 didn't feel safe about the statue being on this island so they teleport from their home to here, thus creating Summer Island. They hid the statue of the faerie in a sacred ruins in which is difficult to find."

"So what you're saying is that we need to keep the villains from knowing about it, right?" Lollypop asked.

"Tha's what we're saying." Giroro said. "If word gives out, the villains will be out to release the Darkest Faerie once more."

Warlic studied the sheets about the situation and he begin to think. "Hmmm..."

"Warlic, what is it?" Tina asked, looking up at the Blue Mage.

"Does he need brain surgery?" Chee-tah asked, getting out a chainsaw.

"Put that thing away!" Fuego shouted, Chee-tah shrugs and throws the chain-saw over her shoulder. Everyone heard a disgusting sound and then someone shouted from the hall "OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED KENNY!!!"

"You do know you can revive him with a 1up Mushroom right?" Virginia said from the hallways.

"Oh really? Nevermind..." Then the last word was censored, then they heard a rocket take off to the moon.

"Okay, that's just plain awkwardly random." Polko said.

"I wanna bake a cake!" Chee-tah said.

"Anyway, everyone." Warlic said. "I think I know how we can keep the villains away from releasing the Darkest Faerie."

"You do?" Wizham asked. "How?"

"Well it says here that the 11 heroes gave the gods of good 5 keys."

"5 keys?" Lemondrop questioned. "Does it open the chest of secrets?"

"Well technically no. It says here that it both unlocks the ruins of the heroes...In the sky!"

"The sky?!" Everyone questioned, Warlic nods.

"Yes, the sky. Upon putting the Darkest Faerie in the sacred Unknown Ruins, the 11 heroes decided that if the Darkest Faerie is ever freed or need guidance those who have the heart of good will open the stairs of the 11 Heroes Sanctuary. The constellations will form in the sky and if the stars are formed correctly, those with pure hearts will be challenged to a duel."

"Sounds dangerous." Leo-Pard said. "So what's the catch?"

"Yeah, how'd we suppose to get the keys from the Gods of Good?" Eddy asked. "Do you know how tough they are?"

"If we win their battles, we will take the keys and leave in peace."

"What if we loose?"

"Then we must give up ourselves or someone else to serve the gods of good for the rest of the summer."

"I VOTE FUEGO!!!" Fuego punches Eddy in the face, giving him a black eye.

"Idiot!" Fuego growls.

"I highly doubt we'll loose because we're much more stronger than the gods." Warlic said, Kururu chuckles. "And what is so funny?"

"You may think you all are strong." Kururu chuckled more. "But the gods of good are much stronger from where they live."

"And what does that have to do with anything?!" Double D asked.

"It's that simple, gods are stronger than anyone else. And plus this island pretty much gives them some power."

"What?"

"What he means is that when the 11 heroes created this island, the gods knew about it and went to the island." Keroro explained. "Although the good and bad gods got into a huge argument so they created two different sides. Even though not only did they created the island for the heroes but they get power from totem poles. The Patapons created five totem poles for the good gods and the Zigotons created totem poles for the evil gods"

"Okay, but could we find Kastar and rescue her then Trippz?" Tina asked. "I mean, Trippz is probably getting handed by someone by now and I have a bad feeling that she'll get killed if we don't do something."

"I think I know one person who might do the job." Fuego said, then sweatdrops. "But I hate to say it, but he's the only guy that'll help us as well..."

Nimbus was listening from outside of the room. Kastar has been kidnapped, he sighs and runs out to go rescue his love without being notice. With Kastar, she wasn't doing too good. She was sitting in a cage her mask off and she looked really sad. Her staff was taken away and is sitting a few feet away from her. She hears the door opening and coming in was Fourtailton and three other creatures. They had big ears, their skin if reddish orange, they had mechanical parts as their body parts. they had red mechanical eyes on their right eyes, mechanical arm for their right, their right foots had machine parts on it as well and some machine parts cover some of their torso. They are known as Grox, they are also wearing wierd masks that are preventing them from breathing Earth air. Kastar didn't say anything or look up at the bad guys.

"So we finally caught you." Fourtailton said, grinning evilly. "Some of the villains failed to achieve you from the good side but now we finally have you. So tell me, what is so special about this island?" Kastar didn't say anything, Fourtailton's hands glowed red. "Not talking huh? Maybe this will help." He shot out a red energy ball into Kastar and she yelped as she was now under Fourtailton's mind control power but she was resisting a little. "Now tell me, what is the secret to bringing up domination to this island?"

"I...I...I a-ain't...T-telling!" Kastar manage to say, still resisting. Fourtailton's hands glowed bigger and Kastar was still trying to resist. "I...I won't...give up...m-my f-friends...will..." Kastar couldn't handle it much longer, Fourtailton was increasing his hypnosis on her she gave up and spilt the beans. "The...The island...was created...by 11 heroes...long ago to...seal the evil one...that tried to...destroy the other world...then they gave the gods of good...5 artifacts to...to..."

"To what?! And where can we find the evil one?"

"She's...she's..." Kastar couldn't handle it much longer, she fell down can't handle much power from Fourtailton. His hand stopped glowing and so did Kastar. Fourtailton mutters under his breath.

"When you rest for a while, I'll be back for you for more!" Fourtailton looks at the creatures, he points to the left and right one. "You two get the army ready." He points to the middle one. "You, stay here and keep an eye on the Mahopon girl."

"Yes sir!" The two said, the other one didn't say anything. Fourtailton and the two creatures left, leaving Kastar and the creature alone. Kastar moaned in pain and was going to tear up soon. She already told them about the Darkest Faerie, she already told them about the artifacts, she ruined to save Summer Island and now her friends are dead. Even though she wasn't the only one, she heard the creature that had his back turn on her crying as well.

"Stupid Grox...Why did I bother joining them?" The creature called a Grox said. "All we do is go planet to planet blowing up stuff, stealing and do other bad things. I don't want to do any of them but what choice do I have?" He gets on his knees and cries as tears fell from his face. "Why? This is not making me feel better. I don't even like killing! It's just...just WRONG!!" He slams his fist on the ground, sobbing.

"I know how you feel..." Kastar calmly said, the Grox looks at Kastar. "I too hate to see people hurt and killed. I also want to save my friends. I know how you really feel right now."

The grox got up and glares at Kastar. "And how would you Earthlings know about how I feel? All you worry about is us being evil and then try and take us to some lab to be tested and studying our organs. Maybe we don't want that! And of course your friends are plotting a war to capture us creatures!"

"You're wrong!" Kastar screamed, the Grox looks at Kastar. "They're not doing all that! They're planning to come rescue me because I'm in danger! The reason I didn't want to give information to Fourtailton is because I know what he was going to do to me! If he knows more about it, me and my friends are doomed! I don't want to hurt you either, and I know you don't want to hurt my friend as well."

"What choice do I have?" The Grox comes over to the chair and sits down. "I've got nothing to turn. I got no friends, no family, no one. No one understands how I feel so why should I care about you?"

Kastar looks at him with truthful eyes "Because I want to help you too...to get away from these fowl creatures that dare to not understand the heart. I went there before when my parents disappeared, I felt ashame and came to this island time and time again over the pass three years. I had no friends at all until I met a Jedi Keyblade-Bearer name Trippz Grissom, at first I thought since she was part vampire she was going to do something to me or something, but after getting used to everyone and settling in for a happy life, I had friends and a boyfriend." She looks up at the Grox. "So unless you want to clear your name, I'll be willingly to let you join the good side." The Grox stood thinking it over of what Kastar said. Of course he was going to get killed, but he'll have Kastar by his side as well. Now choosing, he gets up and grabs the keys, then grabs her staff and unlocks the door. He tosses the staff to Kastar, she catches it and puts her mask back on.

"For now on, I quit being a bad guy..."the Grox said. "My name is Leco, and I am willingly to help you Kastar...This I promise to protect you from harm until we get to safety."

Kastar runs up and hugs Leco. "Thank you Leco, I'm sure everyone back at the good side will understand." The two nodded and ran out the door. A few grox saw them coming down the hallways and got out Blaster Rifles and started blasting at the two. Leco grabs Kastar and the two duck behind a crate. Leco got out a blaster gun and started shooting.

"Darn it!" Leco cursed. "In this rate, I highly doubt we'll make it "

"Yes we are!" Kastar said, the tip of her staff glowing. "We'll get out no matter what!" Kastar jumps up and summoned lightning on the Grox. All of them are now on the ground and unconscious as the two run pass them. As the two ran, Kastar asks Leco some questions. "So why is your kind here anyway?"

"We were sent here to defeat Trippz and her friends from the good side and get information about the island."

"Who sent you?"

"Striker and Pro-Drug Spidergod. Do you know anything about them?"

"I know the spider, but I heard about Striker. Is it true he's an apprentice of Diablo, the God of Evil?"

"Yes he is, and I also heard he's a cousin of Trippz."

Kastar looks at Leco. "Cousin?! Oh dear..."

"Right now, your friend is fighting Striker as we know it." They run down the hallways with the doorless glassless windows and they heard a huge explosion that you hear from Dragonball Z, the two looked and saw smoke coming from the fields, two more appear. "In fact, I think your friend is fighting him right now."

"Oh no! We gotta help her!"

"We can't! Striker is too strong! If he can kill Trippz he could kill you too." Kastar didn't know what to do, she needed to help her somehow. "We don't have much choice, we go there and then we both get killed."

"Okay okay, we can go the light side and warn everyone." They continued running for their lives, avoiding the Grox and fighting the Grox off. When the two were about to exit, flames appear in the entrance and 8 of Bowser's Kids appear.

"Heh heh, looks like we got a traitor here." Bowser Jr. chuckled evilly. "Escaping with a prisoner as well."

"Where do you two think you're going?" Morton Jr. asked. "Going back to that light side? This place ain't good enough for ya?"

"Get lost, jerks!" Kastar growls, holding her staff up ready for battle. "I'll thrash you guys!"

"Ooooooooh, we're scared!" Ludwig said sarcastically. "What are you going to do to us, pull a rabbit out of a hat?" He almost got hit by a giant hail stone. "Okay maybe not!"

"Let's show these two whose boss!" Roy said, crackling his knuckles.

"I'll start with the Mahopon girl." Wendy said. All 8 of were about to attack them when they hear a cry from above.

"PONPONPATAPON!!!" Someone shouted from above, a grey blur hits the ground on top of Roy and Morton, something comes out from the dust and slides in front of Leco and Kastar. It was a little creature with spiky-like grey fur, he had dark blue eyes his left bleeding with blood, white belt with a black bat on it, blood red fur below and on his tail, and yellow streaks on his spiky-like hair on his head. He stands up and smiles as he chuckles cheerfully. "Ha you kids still don't have the sense of a wolf!"

"You'll pay for that!" Ludwig growls, he shoots out 5 fireballs at the grey creature, but he dodges them and hits Ludwig with his sword. Larry goes into his shell and shot right at the creature, the creature dodges as well doing a backflip. It was Morton's turn and he fired a lot of fireballs at the grey creature. He sees them and does 'The Matrix Move' and dodges all of them.

"Wow, that dude is crazy." Leco said. the grey creatures goes up to them.

"Hey there, you two! Name's Bloodrough, and before you ask no I am not a ferret I am a Wolfguana. A mix hybrid of a wolf and an iguana." The creature name Bloodrough said.

"Nice to meet you and LOOK OUT!!!" Wendy and Lemmy shot right behind Bloodrough and hits him in the back.

"Ow!!" Bloodrough gets up, rubbing his injured back. "Okay walk it off, walk it off."

"HERE THEY COME AGAIN!!" Kastar shouted as she sees Morton charging at him. Bloodrough jumps and kickflips Morton in the jaw, throwing him flying to Lemmy and Roy.

Back with Trippz and Striker, Trippz went flying towards the ground, sliding through the earth. She gets up all scratched up and bruised. She was almost out of MP for her keyblade magic and she had one healing potion left to heal her half health. She panted with exhaustion. "M-Man...He's...He's too strong..."

"So Trippz, do you give up yet or do you want more?" Striker asked. "Because we can finish it, fast and painful."

"I...I'll never...never give up...t-to you...!" Trippz went down on one knee, clenching her keyblade and using it to support her. She coughed and held her side with her free hand. She wasn't going to make it. She grabbed her last potion and drinks it, healing her a bit. She got up and transforms into her ghost form, this time her clothing black and white with green flames on it. "I'll finish this once and for all!"

"Then it shall be, we'll make sure you get cremated!" Striker throws dozens of fireballs at Trippz, but she turned invisible and the fireballs went right through her. She flies up and sneaks around Striker. She appears and Hammer Punches him in the back, then she grabs him by the leg and throws him to a rock. He growls in anger and got up and shot multiple fireballs at Trippz. She dodges all of them and her fists were in flames and she tried to strike him with them. He manages to jump out to safety. He now tries to use his whip again and made it shot right at Trippz. It went through her due to her using ghost powers. Striker growls in fustraightion and charges up a huge fireball. He throws the fireball at her, but she turns invisible and the fireball explodes. Once the explosion was done, Trippz turned visible and smoke was covering her path from seeing. Just then, Striker grabs her and punches her in the face, then kicks her to the side. She went flying into a rock and turned back to normal after the impact. She gets up, she was half beaten but not enough to quit the fight. She looks up and Striker is using his fire whip and it hits her on her left leg, she growls in pain clenching her leg. She powers up her dark and fire balls and shot alot at Striker. It didn't even hit him as he dodges all of them. He manages get in front of her and grabs her by the neck and slams her into the rock. "Pathetic, you can't even hit us. And you call yourself a hero."

"That's because you keep dodging the dang flames!" Trippz snapped, Striker clenches her throat.

"That's because your power is no match like us!" Striker growls, keeping his grip on Trippz. "Once we finish you off here, we'll start going after your friends as well! Especially Lollypop and Tina!"

"Let her go, Starry!" Striker heards someone's voice and turns around to see Amaterasu growling at him. "Let the Jedi go!"

"Okami Amaterasu...we don't know why you bother coming! We suspect you came to help out my cousin, aren't you?"

"I said, let...her...GO!" Amaterasu roars at him.

"Y-your name was...Starry?" Trippz squeaked. Striker clenches more on her, Amaterasu jumps and tackles him to the ground, getting Striker to let go of Trippz. She falls to the ground and coughs as she softly rubs her neck. Amaterasu bit onto Striker's arm. She was trying to protect Trippz and Amaterasu knows about Striker all of a sudden and tries to protect her. Striker tries his best to get her off, but he couldn't be able to. Pro-Drug Spidergod came and rams into Amaterasu. She yelps and gets up, she dodges Spidergod once more as he tried to bite her. She came to Trippz and helped her up. "A-Ammy...I don't think we'll be able to defeat them..." Trippz yelps as pain struck through her, she was beaten up too much and she was out of healing potions. Amaterasu and Trippz heard Striker chuckled and Amaterasu glares at him.

"So the wolf goddess is helping her out? Bad mistake, if you continue fighting alongside with Trippz, we will order the Grox to kill that Mahopon girl." Striker said.

"And you don't want that, do you?" Pro-Drug Spidergod said, chuckling.

"You wouldn't!" Amaterasu barks.

"Ammy...just l-leave me be..." Trippz said, Amaterasu sadly looks at Trippz. "I'm just going to fail anyway...Striker's too strong and if you get involved, Kastar will die because of me letting someone help me after I said I'll handle it."

"But...But I..." Amaterasu was tearing up. "Listen Trippz, if you didn't know this but I don't want you to do this alone! I feel like a godmother to you, and the fact is that I'm also know as 'Good and Mother to all'..." She nudges Trippz's arm and rubs her snout on her. "I don't want you to do this."

Trippz was tearing up. "I know...I don't want to do this too but Kastar will get killed if I either run or let you help. Please just go Amaterasu." Trippz gets up, her tears falling. "This is my fight and I'll finish it even if I die doing it..."

"So you have a death wish anyway." Striker said. "How pathetic..."

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!" Trippz grips her Keyblade and charges at Striker. Pro-Drug Spidergod got in front of him and spewed out web at Trippz's feet, then covered her up in it. Her keyblade fell off from her hands. Amaterasu gasps. Trippz tries to escape from the web, but the web was too strong she couldn't break through.

"Too bad, and you we were jussst getting ssstarted." Pro-Drug Spidergod hissed.

"Trippz Grissom, you failed to defeat us." Striker said, going up to her. He picks up her keyblade and comes over to her. "You think you could defeat us, but like we said 'We're more stronger than you'. You failed and now this will be your grave." He raises up her keyblade and was about to stab her with it. She closes her eyes.

"I failed." Trippz said to herself. "I'm sorry everyone...I'm very sorry."

"TRIPPZ NO!!!" Amaterasu screamed. Striker was about to strike through Trippz with her own weapon when he heard something.

_Don DonDon DonDon_

"DON DONDON DONDON!!!" Shouted the patapons' voices. "Salame!"

**PON-PON-PON!**

_Ponponpon_

**PON-PATA-PON!**

_ponpatapon_

**PON-PON-PON!**

_ponponpon_

**PATA-PON-PON!**

_pataponpon_

**PON-PON-PON!**

_ponponpon_

**DON-DON-CHAKA**

_dondonchaka_

**PON-PON-PON!**

_ponponpon_

**PON PON PON-PON-PON!**

_pon pon ponponpon_

"PON PATATAL!!! EKALKE PATELTA!!!" All of a sudden, the ground begins to shake and Striker and Pro-Drug Spidergod lost their balance. Three Kibapons charged at Striker and hits him, Six yaripons shot out a bunch of arrows at Striker and Pro-Drug Spidergod. Warlic, Smallfry, and Tina rushes over to Trippz as the patapons fended off the two as the Earthquack slowed down. They manage to remove the web off of Trippz.

"Trippz, are you okay?!" Smallfry asked. "Please answer me.

"D-Dad...I'm glad you could make it." Trippz smiled weakly.

"Oh no, Trippz you're hurt!" Tina gasped. Smallfry cursed.

"Hang on Trippz, let me help." Warlic places his hand on her and then his hand glows. All her bruises and scratches disappeared. She got up and stretch out.

"Thanks, you guys. But now Kastar's doomed!" Trippz said.

"Exactly!" Striker shouted, getting out a cellphone. "You all made a fatal mistake! Say goodbye to your little Mahopon because she is going to heck!"

"HA!! That's what you think!" Eddy shouted, coming up as well as Double D, Ed, Grim, and Carrie. "You see, Kastar ain't schedule for her death, because SHE AIN'T!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"According to my list for people to pass on, Kastar ain't on here. See, mon." Grim holds out a list of victims that need to move on and Kastar wasn't on the paper. "Which means your luck jus' ran out, mon."

"IMPOSSIBLE!!! SHE SHOULD STILL BE LOCKED UP!!" He quickly dials the number, when it picks up all he got was this.

"Hello, if you getting this message. Then you just got PWNED!!" Strong Bad's voice was heard on the answering machine. "Meaning that we used Amaterasu as a distraction in case Trippz Grissom was going to be defeated by you. Well gotta go, and um....FUDGE YOU MATE!!!" Striker stood there stunned.

"N-No way! This cannot be!" Striker shouted in anger. "I cannot be easily defeated!"

Roy, Morton, Lemmy, and Wendy shot out from the roof of the hotel and landed on top of Pro-Drug Spidergod. Anti-Drug Ninetails comes flying towards everyone with Kastar, Leco, Nimbus, and Bloodrough on his back. He lands and Kastar summons lightning on the bad guys. Nimbus blows out flaming red music notes and Roy and Morton are caught on fire. Leco fires laser at Striker.

"YOU!!!" Striker shouted in anger. "You betrayed us and is now on their side?!"

"I rather be a hero than a villain!" Leco shouted. "I hate the other Grox and I hate hurting everybody else! I'll also risk defeat you and the other villains if I have to as well!"

"AND THIS IS FOR HURTING MY PRECIOUS FLOWER, YOU HEARTLESS DEMON!!!" Nimbus shouted, blowing out icy blue music notes at Striker. he gets him and his arm and legs freezes.

"LET'S SQUASH THIS ARACHNID!!" Bloodrough shouted, jumping on Pro-Drug Spidergod and rode on him like a Rodeo horse. He grabs some web that Warlic, Smallfry, and Tina removed from Trippz and quickly ties up Spidergod's legs. He jumps off and says "YEE-HAW!! That's how you tie up a spider!"

"Pon Pon Chaka Chaka!!" The patapons shouted as they charged up their power. "PON PON PATA PON!!!" The Tatepons and Dekapons charged at Striker and Pro-Drug Spidergod and hit them with critical damage on them. Striker slides through the ground with his feet, Spidergod manages to get free from the web and the two glares at everyone in anger.

"You all won this round!" Striker growls. "But we'll be back for you soon!" And with that, the two ran away from everyone. Everyone whooted in victory and marched off back to the good side. When they got back, the Keroro Platoon started questioning Leco about why he joined in the first place.

"I was just trying to find a job and hope to get some friends." Leco said. "At first my first day on the job went well, but when we started invading other planets I begin to experience what I'm doing and I hate it."

"So why didn't you quit?" Tamama asked.

"I wanted to, but they said if I quit I'll just die by my kind so I had no choice but to stay. At night when no ones around I cry to myself without anyone hearing me because of what I've done wrong."

"Emo." Giroro muttered, Trippz smacks him in the face. "OW!!!"

"But I'm glad you all understand what I gotten myself into but..." Leco looks down. "I can't breath in this kind of oxygen and my mask will run out of the air that I only breathe. At least I did something nice while it lasted." Lollypop smiled and muttered something to herself, then her hands glows and shot at Leco. He got confused and looks up at her, she kept smiling and started removing his mask. "Hey wait what are you doing?!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Lollypop said softly. "Just trust me." Leco just nodded and held his breath. She finished removing the mask. "Okay, now try breathing." He exhales and inhales, he wasn't choking the air everyone was breathing.

"Whoa, I can breath in this planet?" Leco looks up at Lollypop. "What did you do?"

"I'm a witch as well, I gave you the ability to breathe what we're breathing." She held out her hand. "Welcome to the team, Leco." Leco smiled and shook hands with her. Trippz smiled and crossed her hands, Fang puts his mechanical arm around Trippz's shoulders. Airwing and Cecilia threw cafetti and everyone smiled.

"Aw isn't this great, Double D." Ed said, smiling at Double D. "We got two more members on our team."

"Yes, but don't get carried away Ed." Double D said. "We still got other things to worry about."

"Yeah yeah," Eddy said,"At least the good news is that we won today without anyone getting themselves killed."

"You know what will make a great ending for this chapter?" Ed asked. "SINGING!!!"

Everyone went into the Arcade Room with a Karaoke Stage up. Bloodrough steps up at the stage and says "Welcome everyone and all, tonight we celebrate for our victory against Trippz's evil cousin and Anti-Drug Ninetails evil counterpart that was once the same species as him, Striker and Pro-Drug Spidergod. Our guitarists are Fuego and Dracruel, bases are Popfang and Wizham, playing the drums are Sasha and Grace, doing the special music effects are Kururu and Lollypop. Our singers are Fang Wolfspear, Trippz Grissom, and Nimbus and the song is 'Crushcrushcrush Faint, remixed by UnforgettableSound and artists are Paramore and Linkin Park. ENJOY EVERYONE!!!" Bloodrough jumps down from the stage as the music starts, he throws the mic over his shoulder and Trippz caught it with her hand.

(Author's Note: just to not get confused. Trippz will sing the **CrushCrushCrush by Paramore** on one part while Nimbus and Fang sing _Faint by Linkin Park _on another. Enjoy and get the music ready if you also want to sing along too)

**Crush, crush, crush crush 1 2 3 4!!!**

Trippz: **Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one-two of us, who's counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than...this.**

Nimbus: _I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit disregard_

_Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact_

_That everyone can see these scars_

_I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel_

_But it's like no matter what I do_

_I can't convince you to just believe this is real_

_So, I let go watchin' you, turn your back_

_Like you always do, face away and pretend that I'm not_

_But I'll be here 'cause you're are all that I've got_

Fang: _I can't feel the way I did before, Don't turn your back on me!_

_I won't be ignored, Time won't heal, this damage anymore!_

_Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!_

Trippz: **If you want to play it like a game**

**Well come on, come on, let's play**

**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**

**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**They taped over your mouth**

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**You little spies**

**Crush...crush...crush crush crush**

**1 2 3 4!**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

**Just the one-two of us, who's counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

(Fang: _I won't be ignored!_)

**Let's be more than**

**THIS NOW!!!**

Fang: _No! hear me out now! you're gonna listen to me_

_Like it or not, right now!_

(Trippz: **Rock and roll baby**)

_Hear me out now!_

(**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**)

_You're gonna listen to me like it or not!_

(**I need something to sing about**)

_Right now!_

Trippz: **Rock and roll HEY!**

**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**

**I need something to sing about**

**Rock and roll HEY!!**

**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**

(Fang: _I won't be ignored!_)

**Give me something to sing about**

Trippz:**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

(Fang: _I can't feel the way I did before_)

Trippz: **Just the one-two of us, who's counting on**

(Fang: _Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_)

Trippz: **That never happens**

(Fang: _Time won't heal this damage anymore!_)

Trippz: **I guess I'm dreaming again**

(Fang: _Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!_)

Trippz:** Let's be more than**

**No oh.**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**

(Fang: _I can't feel_)

Trippz:** Just the one-two of us, who's counting on**

(Fang: _Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored!_)

Trippz: **That never happens**

(Fang: _Time won't heal!_)

Trippz:** I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than**

**More than this.**

(Fang: _Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!_)

Everyone applaused to Trippz and her friends on the stage. They bowed as they were applauded and whistled at them as they sung great.

End of Chapter 10


End file.
